Tame
by wildonce
Summary: The war ended during summer after Snape killed Dumbledore.Hermione finds out she has a family she never knew of demanding she return to them.Dealing with her changing life,she doesn't have time to deal a certain Slytherin who cant seem to leave her alone
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. All characters belong to J.K Rowling**

On the morning of her seventeenth birthday Hermione Granger woke with the biggest smile any had even seen on her face. In her shared room with Ginny at Grimmauld Place she let out a very girly squeal and jumped out of her bend lunging on to a very disgruntled Ginny Weasley. Despite her obvious lack of interest, Hermione was relentless in her attempts to awaken her friend and have someone to share her excitement with.

"Ginny! Ginny, wake up," she cried jumping on her knees next to Ginny's prone form. "I'm of age! I'm of age, I can do magic!" After repeating that fact several times it finally seemed to penetrate and Ginny quickly joined her.

"Yesss! You can do magic, you can do magic," Ginny chanted. Both girls had been looking forward to this day for some time. Ron had reached his majority three weeks before and had been relentless in his showing off. After Hermione and Ginny had scolded him one too many times, he had refused to do anymore magic for them, even though he was desperate for any chance to do a spell. Despite the fact that he was cutting off his own nose despite his face, Ron had stuck to his declaration, only doing magic for Harry. While this wouldn't usually have bothered the two girls it had become an extreme annoyance one the twins had suggested to the other two part of the Golden Trio that they use their monopoly on magic to their advantage. Thus the prank's had started, being pulled exclusively on Hermione and Ginny. Everything from setting Ginny's hair on fire, to charming a wall to hover constantly in front of Crookshanks face. Hence the excitement. The playing field had just been levelled.

While none of the quartet had been particularly interested, nor had the time for pranks, since the end of the war they had all loosened up considerably. Ron seemed so much like the care free boy he had been when Hermione had met him during their first year, horrid insults included. Like Harry it was like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders allowing him to just be young. She supposed she was the same. Still attached to her books most definitely but now she seemed to know it was okay to pit them down at some point. Okay to let yourself go after the work had been done. It was incredibly refreshing not to constantly be searching for answers you hoped would save your best friends from a murdering lunatic. Harry understandably had changed the most. He now seemed at peace with himself walking with a new confidence and self assurance- but never arrogance. Hermione would admit to being slightly concerned over all the hearts he was sure to break now that he had both his confidence and the new wardrobe the lack of danger had allowed him to purchase.

During her musings on her friends bed Hermione had finally stopped jumping around in her friends rumpled, rough purple sheets. Ginny had also stopped, having been distracted by the instant tapping coming from their bedroom window. Following Ginny's steps with her gaze as she lumbered up and towards the window Hermione spotted the most regal looking owl she had ever seen. It was a deep chocolate brown with green eyes that were big, even for an owl. Opening the latch to the stiff window Ginny quickly pulled it up enough for the impressive wing span to fit through.

"Expecting any post Hermione? I don't recognise the seal," she asked taking the letter from the owls extended leg and turning it over in her hands.

"No, I'm not expecting anything," Hermione answered standing as well. Tugging on the top of her matching green pyjama set trying to pull it up to cover herself more fully; she couldn't help but think it odd she seemed to have shrunk several inches over night. Either that or someone had enlarged her clothes while she was wearing them. Deciding she was just being dramatic she shook her head and reached out to take the letter from her friends extended hand. Moving towards the perch they called a window seat, she turned it over in her hands agreeing silently that she didn't recognise the seal either.

"I'm calling the bathroom before the guys get up," the other girl called drawing her attention. "Usual routine?" the routine was a plan they had developed after they had all moved back into Grimmauld Place together. Whichever one got the shower first would stay in the bathroom until the other came and went in for their daily shower. It annoyed everyone else no end but none were willing, for fear of Mrs Weasley's anger, to barge into the bathroom when either of them were in. It had turned into a small case of payback from not only Harry and Ron but for Ginny's twin brothers who had suggested the beginning of the pranks.

"Definitely, I'll be along in twenty minutes." Nodding her agreement, Ginny left the room holding her toiletries and the jeans and jumper she planned on wearing today. Perfect, Hermione thought, twenty minutes to peruse my mystery letter. Leaning back again the window she had just closed she carefully broke the seal and produced the single sheet of parchment contained within the envelope, her eyes widening with each word she read of the short note.

_Drukal, Donry and Dunstal_

_176 Diagon Alley_

_Wizarding District_

_London_

_Dear Madam,_

_ On this, they day of your one-ten and seventh birthday, we requested your presence at our offices to discuss the matter of your changing guardianship and the details of your now culminated and terminated adoption contract. Please arrive promptly at noon,_

_Yours_

_D. Donry, Partner._

Feeling not entirely sure that this was some kind of cruel joke, Hermione pulled herself away from her uncomfortable seat and raced out of her room, down the two flights of stairs and into the kitchen. Panting she looked around to see all eyes trained on her. Scanning the room, Fred and George sitting at the end of the table, Mr Weasley beside them reading the paper, Mrs Weasley leaning over his shoulder, Charlie two seats up, she finally landed on the person she was looking for. Ever since he had trained Hermione and her friends for their role in the Final Battle, Remus Lupin had become almost like a beloved uncle to her. Whenever she was unsure of something and in need of assistance, she called on him to help. Now was most definitely one of those times, and clearly understanding this Remus had stood and from his seat at the table and was moving towards her.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Remus asked in a gentle tone. It was rare people used gentle tones with her and this gave Hermione an indication of just how flustered she must look.

"Can I talk to you please? It's important," she answered still feeling all eyes on her.

"Of course," Remus answered leading her from the room ignoring the calls of Mrs Weasley that they best hurry back for Hermione's birthday breakfast. Hermione allowed herself to be lead by the hand of her shoulder, ending up in the room that had housed the Black family tree. This was not a room anyone entered without reason she knew, which should guarantee their privacy.

"I got this letter a few minutes ago," she said biting on her bottom lip once she had thrust the letter into his surprised hands. Remus was entirely confused, having no idea what could get the usually so composed girl into such a state. Hermione just continued to bit her lip and tugging on the top of her tank t-shirt top to pull it further up as she waited for him to finish with the letter. He quickly read the sparse words, reaching for him wand and casting several charms Hermione had never heard before on the letter. After he finished with that he looked down at her with a look of utmost confusion on his face, not at all helping the confusion the young witch was feeling herself. "Remus?"

"Her-.. it seems that this letter is legitimate Hermione," he answered. "What exactly that means is unclear, but I think it best you attend this meeting to fine out."

"Of course," she answered uncertainly despite her words. "Nothing for it but to find out and correct the mistake," she finished nodding.

"Would you like me to go with you? I wouldn't mind," Remus asked in the most soothing voice he could muster. The letter unsettled him, as did the reactions it was drawing from Hermione.

"No, no. I'll go myself. I'll just go and get changed quickly, it's almost eleven already," the end of the sentence called louder as she left the room and headed back up the room she shared with Ginny.

The next hour pasted in a daze for her, having her morning shower, dressing and leaving to come to 172 Diagon Alley. She had avoided answering any questions on where she was going, staying in the bathroom until she had no time other than that needed to dash to her room to get her jacket. Now here she was, entering the offices of Drukal, Donry and Dunstal, a prominent law firm if the signs were to be believed. Upon showing her letter she had quickly been rushed past the reception desk and into a large office. The only items in the room were the desk, the chair behind it and the one she was currently sitting on in front of the luxurious looking mahogany desk. It was the first wizarding room she had ever seen that was decorated in the minimalist style, usually they were stuffed to busting with ancient items of family value. This was modern, almost sterile, much like she had imagined a lawyer's office would be. Before she could analyse the decor too fully, a stark white door appeared in the wall just behind the desk. Wasting no time it opened to issue forth a severe looking wizard who looked to be ages with Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you for your punctuality, Miss. We have much to discuss and it is always best to begin on good terms," the man stated sitting in his seat and leaning his elbows upon his scattered paperwork. "I am Mr Donry and I handle all legal matters for your family."

Before he could continue, Hermione quickly interrupted. "Mr Donry, please excuse me but I think there has been some kind of mistake. My family, my muggle family, don't have any legal issues that would need dealt with in either world. I think this must all just be a mix up."

"No Miss, it is not," the wizard answered sharply. His dull brown eyes seemed to spark for a moment before once again fading. "Just listen and I shall explain the situation to you," he began quirking an eyebrow and continuing after she held her silence. "Upon your birth, your family placed you under an adoption contract. These are ancient contracts that were used by pureblood families who wished to no longer care for a child who was possibly a Squib. If they turned out to be magical they would be brought back into the family and the adoption dissolved. This was not the case for you however Miss. Your family were concerned due to the times in which they lived and you were born so they instigated the adoption contract. The stipulations of your specific contract were that you would remain unaware of the situation until your seventeenth year, when you were to be returned to your family. It was also stated that if it was concussively proved that the Dark Lord had been eliminated before your majority, we were to then begin the process of dissolving said contract. As the war has only been over for three weeks, the two events coincided nicely wouldn't you agree?

"No, not particularly," Hermione muttered absently. What was this man saying? This had nothing to do with her, she thought. As if sensing her growing disbelief Mr Donry continued, seemingly enjoying ripping the carpet out from under the young witch.

"Yes well that being as it may, I shall continue. Your family are anxious to have you returned to them, and as they are amongst the most loyal of our customers, we were able to hurry through the dissolving of the contract, allowing you to return to them tomorrow."

"TOMORROW! I- I don't understand. I am not adopted, I shall not be 'returning' to anyone!"

"Please remain calm, Miss," the lawyer stated in a deadpan voice. "Theatrics will be of no help. It has been clear to all others that you are not what you appear to be young Miss, why do you refuse to accept it? It is no matter of course, the contract is binding and whether of your own will or not, your magic will be forced to return here tomorrow to be reunited with your family. This meeting was scheduled only to allow you time to prepare yourself."

Realising that nothing more was going to be said, Hermione sat considering what she had heard. It sounded absolutely ludicrous! She was Hermione Granger and always had been. Even as she thought it, she could feel that it was not the truth. She felt as if her own magic were calling out for her to understand, to accept the situation and embrace it with open arms. Regardless of her Gryffindor status however Hermione was not one to rush into something without first thinking it through. Schooling her face into as neutral an expression as she could muster, she turned to the man who had shattered her reality and asked who her family were. She was certain they were a pureblood family having listened to his explanation of the contract, but past that no family came to mind. _Please, just not Death Eaters_ was the only thought running through her vast mind as she awaited a response.

"Ah, I was curious as to when you would ask that question. You belong to one of the oldest Pureblood families of England," he replied leaving no doubt that his pureblood was delivered with a capital. She merely raised an eyebrow and gave a subtle hand gesture waiting for him to continue. "I cannot tell you anymore today sadly. The answers you seek you will receive tomorrow. Please arrive just as today." Having finished all he intended to say, the elderly wizard stood, turned and excited via the door behind his chair. Hermione was left speechless, completely confused and overwhelmed.

Later when asked she could not remember how she had made it home, only that she had. It wasn't until she reached the door of Grimmauld Place, Number 12 that she regained some awareness of her surroundings. Pushing the door open just enough for her to creep inside, she slowly walked inside and followed the path of the hallway. It was much changed from how it had been her first summer here before her fifth year. It still seemed to have a sinister undercurrent, but the walls were now a brightening magnolia and all the Black family portraits had been relegated to the top floor. Hermione took no notice of any of this however as she exited the hallway, walking straight past the bustling kitchen and straight up the stairs. Not hearing the many calling her name to her retreating back, she walked the two flights she had rushed down earlier in the day and entered her shared bedroom. Moving past Ginny's still unmade bed which was closer to their door, she sat heavily on her own crisply made one. Time seemed to have no effect on her as she sat, staring at her hands tightly clutching the smart grey skirt she had worn for the meeting. So when soft scarred hands reached for her own, her head snapped up rapidly in her surprise only to meet the soft gaze of Remus Lupin. Behind him she could see her friends, _her family, _gathered in the doorway. Each looked concerned, Harry and Ron more so than the rest. It was difficult for them to see the girl they had relied upon as their rock for six years look so utterly broken. Pulling all of her usual composer to her Hermione managed a single small smile in the direction of her friends before her attention was drawn back to Remus.

"Hermione, what happened? Are you okay?" he asked seeing that he had her focus.

"I went to the meeting," she began looking up to see if the others understood what she was speaking of. At their confused looks she saw that Remus had told them nothing and wasn't sure if she was relieved by that fact or not. Maybe for now she could keep this situation to herself. Seeing her reluctant, Remus turned to all other residents of the house and asked if they could be left alone. Many seemed reluctant but with the continuing stare of a protective werewolf directed there way, it wasn't long before they complied. When they were alone again Hermione continued. "It's true, what the letter said. I'm adopted."

"I'm sorry Hermione," he replied softly giving her hands a gentle squeeze. "I had thought it may be true after the letter proved to be genuine. This does not devalue what you have had all your life Hermione. Your parents still love you, that was and is still your life." At that the young girl ducked her head but not before the tears leaking from the soft brown eyes had been stopped. Moving forward to sit on her bed Remus reached his arms around her hugging her tightly to him as she sobbed.

"They're purebloods Remus," she stuttered out between her cries. "Something about an adoption contract and the end of the war and that they want me back now." Remus just continued to hold her tightly, processing what little she had said and waiting for her to calm down. It took almost fifthteen minutes before her crying finally ended and another few until she was composed enough to move away from the arms comforting her. She did not like to appear weak in front of others, a result she guessed of always feeling she had to be the sensible one amongst her friends. "Thank you," she muttered embarrassed. "I don't know what came over me, I've gotten your jumper all wet."

"It's no problem Hermione," Remus replied chuckling. "Do you feel up to talking about it?"

"I think we better, maybe you'll understand it better than me," she replied immediately beginning a detailed recount of her encounter with Mr Donry. Being accustomed to how Remus liked to digest information, to lay it all out neatly in his mind, before providing any response Hermione sat quietly.

Clearing his throat Remus interrupted the silence. "I have heard of the adoption contract. Sirius knew quite a lot about it, it was used a few times in recent Black history. The children ended up having magical talent however so were brought back into the family. I believe it was used on his grandfather on his mother's side. I'm not positive on that however," he said looking thoughtful. "If it is the same contract and the conditions were as you said then I know you will be compelled to fully them through."

"But I haven't signed anything! This is nothing to do with me!"

"I'm sorry Hermione, but it is. If your parents created this contract then there is nothing you can do to get out of it. I agree with you that it is a pureblood family, but who I am having trouble theorising."

"Me to," Hermione said looking dejected. "Donry said that one of the conditions was proof that Voldemort had been destroyed. That bodes well doesn't it?"

"Umm, yes I suppose," he answered being careful in his word choice. Clearly he was not entirely convinced but did not want to destroy the hopeful expression on the girls face. "It could be one of the light sided families, or even a neutral."

"You don't think so though," she replied astutely.

"I don't know Hermione. They are as likely solutions as the other I have in mind. We can be almost certain that it is none of the inner circle of Death Eaters who are your parents. They would not want to protect a child but pledge them, as you well know. Others, more on the fringes might have taken the path your parents chose. It would help if we knew to better prepare you for tomorrow," he mused. Both brains in the room took off at that, wondering on a way in which they could discover who had given the girl up. "A Paternity Charm!"

"A what?"

"It's a charm that used to be popular. Used on anyone it gives the name of their biological parents," Remus explained. "You don't need to do it if you-"

"No I'll do it," Hermione interrupted firmly. "Do you know the spell?"

"No but every Auror does. It takes two to perform the spell. Would you mind if two of the Order Aurors did it? I don't know how long it would take me and another to learn the spell."

"No of course not," she replied. "Is Kingsley here? And Tonks?" Replying that both were here Remus walked to the door quickly and called for them both. "Do you think I'll have to explain all this or will they just do it?"

"I imagine they will just do it," he answered. "After it is done, they might have some questions." Before she could reply the two in question can into view on the landing and walked towards the open bedroom door. As soon as they were through it Remus shut it quickly, adding what looked like silencing spells to the door. "Thanks for coming you two," Remus said with a smile. He sat down again beside the trembling girl indicating with his hand that the other two should sit opposite them on the other bed. It was a rather small room and the space between the beds was small meaning they were all rather close together. Hermione found it rather reassuring.

"What's this all about Remy?" Tonks asked looking between the two in front of her. "Everyone is just freaking out not knowing what's going on."

"I need you both to do a charm on me," Hermione answered bravely looking back and forth between the two. Tonks looked even more confused and Kingsley merely raised one dark brow. "The Paternity Charm."

As soon as she had uttered the name of the spell Kingsley's professional mask fell into place. Tonks on the other had looked as if her jaw would need to be wired shut if it ever hoped to close again. Her hair had turned bright yellow due to her shock at the name. Before she could vocalise the shock her partner gave her a sharp elbow to the ribs, causing her to turn and look at him. Seeing his mask in place hers quickly fell over her face also and they both turned and nodded to the other pair.

"You'll have to move away from Lupin there," Kingsley said as he stood with Tonks following. "Don't want the charm confused you see. Over here by the window if you would Hermione." Standing to, Hermione moved over to the seat that she had occupied earlier in the day. Before she had read that stupid letter that had changed everything. A large part of her still hoped that the spell would prove that this was all a mix up. A mistake. An even bigger part of her wanted to run and hide refusing to acknowledge that she wasn't who she had always known herself to be. Before she could sink to far into the confusing mess that was her mind she felt the tickle of magic against her skin. Looking up she saw both the Aurors facing her with their wands drawn and pointed at her.

"You ready Mione?"Tonks asked and receive a small, uncertain nod in return. Looking to Kingsley to make sure they were both ready, she began her half of the complicated wand movements that would allow the charm to work. Both Aurors worked in unison for several seconds and Hermione found her gaze drawn to Remus who was silently standing behind them. Seeing her attention on him he gave a small smile.

"Right we're ready here," Kingsley said as both he and Tonks stopped moving their wands. "We need to take turns saying a few spells and after we say all the ones we need the information will appear in front of us. Off we go." Wasting no time and waiting for no response he raised his wand again and said the first spell_, "Ostendo Matris."_

"_Ostendo Abbas"_

"_Ostendo ortus nomen"_

"_Ostendo cognomen"_

"_Ostendo sum quis est occultus," _Kingsley finished and both Aurors again began a complex pattern with their wands. This one however was much quicker and after a few seconds a pale pink fog seemed to appear between the Aurors and Hermione. The fog quickly shaped itself into several names, each appearing below each other. After four lines had appeared Hermione again felt magic rush over her skin, this time much stronger. It felt as though every part of her was being touched by the gentle heat of magic. She basked in it, accepting the loving feeling the magic was bestowing upon her. It ended quickly though and the witch opened eyes that she did not even realise she had closed move and stand by the two casters of the spell. Once beside them she turned and stared transfixed at the words floating in the air, not realising that the others in the room were staring at her. Her brain could not seem to process the words staring her in the face as she read them over and over again,

_Matris_ Cassiopeia Pucey nee Black

_Abbas_ Aden Adrianus Pucey

Andromeda Adrienne

Most Ancient and Noble House of Pucey.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. All characters belong to J.K Rowling**

**Thanks for the reviews.  
**

"Hermione... Hermione...Hermione!"

She wasn't sure how long they had been calling her name, well one of her names at least, when they finally broke through the haze in her mind. Hermione could see nothing else, nothing but those words that made up a life she never even knew she had. Remus, Kingsley and Tonks frantic calling had no effect, it wasn't until Kingsley put his long fingered hand on her shoulder and spun her to face him that she came back to reality. Or what was felt of it for her. Looking up at the fierce Auror in front of her Hermione saw shock on his face, eyes wide and staring intensely at her. Shifting her gaze to Tonks and Remus showed them to be in much the same situation. Before she could say anything to Tonks reached out and started stroking her hair.

"Tonks?" she asked in confusion.

"Your voice is the same at least," the clumsy Auror replied as if talking to herself leaving Hermione even more confused. Sensing this Remus reached out and pulled Tonks back to him leaving just Kingsley in close proximity. Seeing that the other two weren't going to be any use for an explanation the young witch looked up at Kingsley giving him a pleading look.

"Your appearance has changed Mione," he answered before clearing his throat. "The last spell we cast was to show and end any glamours that had been put on you. It's standard procedure when doing this kind of charm and...,"he trailed off looking uncertainly back at her partner.

"We didn't think anything would happen," Tonks said. "I didn't know why you were asking for the spell and well I thought you and Moony here were just being a touch loopy."

"Changed to what? I don't feel any different at all," Hermione said thoughtfully. Truthfully she did feel a bit different, smaller more compact if that made sense.

She was shocked when it was Remus that answered. "Your beautiful Hermione," he said softly before inclining his head towards the mirror Ginny and herself had Mrs Weasley enlarge to full length. Though not entirely sure she wanted to see her reflection if it wasn't the one she had been used to for seventeen years, Hermione walked slowly over to the mirror with her head downcast. Deciding that this was one instance where she should just let her inner Gryffindor take full control, she raised her head and stomped the last few steps. If she didn't the mirror had no charms on it she would never have believed that this girl was her. She was right in thinking herself shorter, much shorter in fact, now only about 5"2. It was just as well she had worn a skirt or she would have fallen for sure on the walk over to the mirror. Her skirt which had before sat just above the knee was now down to mid-calf. The shape of her body was much the same, still curvy but it looked so much different on this smaller frame. The length and style of her hair hadn't changed, but again like the skirt it went further down on her body to the middle of her back. The colour though was now the darkest black she had ever seen, it reminded her of someone but she couldn't quite place it just then. Unable to stop herself she reached up to touch it finding it so much softer than her hair had even been before, even after Ginny spent hours on it using all the latest hair products. The deep brown colour of her eyes seemed the same, as did the upturn of her small nose. The rest of her face looked different though. There was no major difference, just small changes in the shaping of her jaw and maybe even her cheek bones, but it all amounted to a total different appearance to that of Hermione Granger. She couldn't help but think that she looked much more intense now, like she could stare a hole straight through anyone. It was disconcerting to say the least.

"Can you change me back?," she asked still staring at the reflection. She refused to acknowledge that it was her until she knew that she couldn't go back. She knew she had never been a great beauty, nothing special at all really, but she had been herself and she wanted that back.

"No," Kingsley responded regretfully. "I'm sorry but once the spell is cast, it cannot be undone." Turning away from the mirror Hermione merely nodded in response. This was all too much. No longer did she look like herself. Her family weren't her family. Her name wasn't even her name. As if sensing the direction of her thoughts Tonks, who had been staring at her in awe, shook her head and smiled apologetically at her.

"The same goes for the rest of it too Mione. How did you know about all of this?"

"I got a letter today," she answered shrugging her shoulders and sitting on her bed once again. This just cannot be happening, she thought. It was to surreal. Seeing that they would get no more information out of her at the moment, the two Aurors turned to Remus to provide the answers. Hermione just sat staring at her hands while he filled them in on the letter, the meeting and the contract. Even her hands were different, smaller just like the rest of her.

"Well the glamour would have ended tomorrow anyway honey, if that makes you feel any better. The rest of the information will also legally change tomorrow when the contract is dissolved," Tonks added. That peaked her interest.

"What do you mean 'will legally change?" It wasn't until after she said it that Hermione noted the shrill notes of panic in her voice.

"Your name, your parental details, blood status. It will all revert to that which it was at your birth," Kingsley answered. He had clearly slipped back into business mode, becoming the cool and collected Auror once again.

"So let me get this straight. Tomorrow I'll be Andromeda Pucey!"

"Calm down Hermione," Remus replied. "Everything will work out, you just need to keep calm." Hermione hadn't ever understood before why Harry got so frustrated when people told him to just keep calm. She definitely understood it now, she felt like smacking Remus about the face. How on earth was everything going to work out fine? She didn't even look like herself anymore, everyone would know. "I know this is a lot to deal with but you have to keep it together. Isn't it better you find out all this now, surrounded by friends, than tomorrow when you meet your family?"

Hermione had to admit he did have a point there. She could not imagine her reaction if she had be stripped on all the things that made up her while standing in front of people who had given her away. Nodding to the man in front of her Hermione started on regaining her calm, this was not the time to have a crisis. She had to stay strong, fight through this like she had fought through everything else since she entered the magical world. First on her list of things to do would definitely be to tell Harry and Ron. For the past six years they had done everything with her and she with them. She supported them unconditionally and she could only hope that they would do the same for her in this case. It was a lot to ask she knew, but there was not a hope that she could get through this if she did not have their support.

"Okay, okay. Everything is fine," she stated to all in the room. Looking straight at Remus she told them that she needed to tell her two best friends. "I have to do it now. If they think I've kept it from them they will be looking for a fight, they'll be bad enough about me going to the meeting alone."

"I think that's a good idea," Remus agreed smiling.

"So do I," Kingsley added. "While you do that I think it's best if Tonks lets everyone know. People are still on edge and seeing an unknown witch walking through headquarters will certainly get a reaction." They all gave soft laughs at that, thinking of the screaming that would occur if Mrs Weasley found someone she did not know in her kitchen. "I'll go to the ministry and see what information I can gather on your family."

"You don't need to do that Kings," Hermione hastily reassured him.

"No problem Hermione," he replied smiling at her. "I don't know anything about them as it is, good or bad, and I'd rather be prepared for any eventuality." As soon as he finished speaking, Kingsley smiled once again at the witch and then quickly left. Tonks did the same while Remus loitered to tell her good luck, and that he would send Harry and Ron up.

"Be sure and warn them! I don't feel like getting hexed," she called to the retreating chuckles of Remus and Tonks.

Shuffling in her seat nervously, Hermione sat and waited for her friends. This was not a conversation she was at all looking forward to. Harry, not unreasonably considering his past, was likely to think this all one big plot to kill his friend. While Ron, well he'd just get angry. That was his initial reaction to everything unexpected and while he would eventually calm down, this anger wasn't something she ever enjoyed dealing with.

"Merlin!"

"Bloody hell!"

Hermione hadn't realised that the door to her bedroom had been left open giving her friends a complete view of her as soon as they reached the top of the stairs. At their tandem shouts her head snapped up to see them both standing in the door way, mouths hanging open, staring at her wide eyed.

"Hey guys," she said in a small voice. This felt like the polyjuice incident in their second year all over again, her all embarrassed and them both ogling her in shock.

"Mione is that really you? That can't be you," he added with Ron nodded emphatically.

"It's me really," she replied infusing every bit of sincerity she could into the words which was no easy feat considering how confused she was herself. "Come sit down, I've got a lot to tell you." Both still looking worried, they slowly walked in to the room and took up the places on Ginny's bed that Tonks and Kingsley had sat in before. "Okay you just need to listen to what I have to tell you then you can say what you want at the end," Hermione stated decisively. She then launched into the story that she had told Remus and Remus had told Kingsley and Tonks, adding on the developments learned via the Paternity Charm. She spat it out getting through it as quickly as possible, not looking either of them in the eye throughout the explanation. When she was done she let out a breath and waited for the explosion. When it still hadn't come after nearly five minutes, she looked up and into the eyes of her two friends. Both still looked worried but there wasn't a hint of the angry she had predicted.

"This is definitely a shock Mione," Harry started, "but I can't say it's a total and complete shock if you know what I mean." Ron was again nodding at that while Hermione was utterly bemused.

"Not a complete shock? How can it not be a complete shock? I had no idea about any of it!"

"We know. It's just you've been changing," Ron replied in a rather smug tone. "You might not have noticed, but we have. Me and Harry saw that you've been changing a bit in the way you look. Nothing as bloody drastic as today mind you but you've still been getting different."

"Like you were a bit bigger than me since forth year," Harry supported. "But ever since we all came to stay here you're only about an inch taller."

"Your ears have gotten tiny too! That one Ginny spotted. Your magic feels different too," Ron stated as if these were normal things to tell someone.

"The magic thing has been happening for awhile. Obviously you haven't done any spells since the battle but me and Ron could tell your magic was changing. We thought at first it might just be cause of your birthday coming up but then we both were in the same boat and our magic felt the same. So we kinda knew something was up," he finished. Through there listing of reasons Hermione just sat staring at them, wondering what the hell was happening to the world when her friends had noticed these rather intimate changes about her when she hadn't realised a thing. Unable to think of anything to say, she instead just let the tears that had been burning behind her eyes since the meeting flow and flung herself at both her friends. Four startled arms reached forward to steady her and ended up pulling her into a rather awkward three-way hug. Not that Hermione noticed, sobbing as she was onto one friends shoulder and then the next. She quickly calmed down however, possibly due to her desire to get away from the rather rough pats on the back she was getting from Ron.

Turning to sit properly in the space they had made in between them she apologised for her outburst. "I really didn't mean to do that. I know how you two are with crying," she added smiling.

"It's no problem Hermione," Harry said. "This has got to be a lot for you to take in."

"Yeah, a lot. But you didn't tell us who your parents are. Do you know?"

"Ron!" Harry scolded. Hermione just laughed, it was really reassuring to see them both acting just the same as ever. No matter what else changed she could rely on that.

"It's okay Harry. Yes I know, the spell Kingsley and Tonks did told me. I don't know anything about them though so I was going to wait and tell you when I know more."

"Just tell us now," Ron said earning him a glare from Harry.

"After this is don't, me and you are gonna have a talk Ron," Harry stated staring at Ron with an intense expression Hermione had not seen before.

Hoping to avoid a conflict Hermione laughed and said that it was no problem. "I planned on telling you no matter what so why not now? Well my nameis Andromeda Pucey and my father is called Aden." Neither boy missed the sarcasm that was laced through her words letting them know even more clearly than the crying fit just how their best friend felt about the situation.

"Pucey. Like that guy who played on the Slytherin team? He was a few years older than us I think," Harry mused.

"Yeah, he was a Pucey. Adrian was his name I think," Ron replied gaining Hermione's interest. Did she have a brother then?

"He was the only one who wasn't an ass on the field. Good player too. He played by the rules, pretty much the only snake we've ever played who does," Harry scoffed.

"If he's good then maybe we could let the Slytherin thing go," Ron laughed thumping Hermione on the back again.

"Do you think I'm related to him then? Maybe he is my brother or something," she said softly.

"Don't know Mione, could be. Anyway that's some name you got there Andromeda," he finished laughing. Harry and Hermione quickly joining in. It was nice to have a break from the tension for all three, both the boys having been worried about their friend after her sudden departure earlier in the day.

All three sat quietly talking about anything and everything, eventually lying backwards on the bed together. Hermione found it such a relief after the upheavals of the day and she would have quickly slipped into sleep lying between her boys if Mrs Weasley hadn't hollered at them that dinner was ready. Almost immediately Harry and Ron both stood, pulling on an arm each until she was reluctantly standing as well. She was almost as worried over everyone else reaction to the new her as she was over Harry and Ron's. The only positive thought she had over her reveal was that hopefully Tonks and Remus had filled them in on what was going on so she wouldn't have to. Telling the story again was something she wasn't sure she could face.

"Come on Mione," Ron urged tugging on her arm. Sighing she let them both pull her out of the room she had started to view as a sanctuary of sorts, and onto the landing and down the stairs. It was an awkward way to walk, with Ron in front pulling her left arm along with him and Harry behind holding on to her right hand and giving it a firm squeeze every few seconds.

"Hurry up! Dinner is ready," Mrs Weasley called again from the kitchen. Most likely she was in shock as to the fact that Ron wasn't already sitting at the table, salivating over the meal she was putting on the table. He was always the first down to dinner, no matter where he was in the house when the signal came that it was ready. Hermione and Ginny had theorised that he had taken to apparating to just outside the kitchen door as soon as he heard his mother, then strolling the rest of the way so as not to get a rollicking. It wasn't far to the door of the kitchen once they had reached the bottom of the old staircase, just a right turn and then down a short, still dark hallway. By the time they reached the closed door all three were standing side by side again and Hermione was beginning to doubt the logic of walking into a room with a dozen armed wizards and witchs when she had a new face. Ron didn't have any qualms however and quickly pushed the door open, taking the lead again and storming in with the other two being dragged along behind. He didn't stop once they were all in the room, seemingly ignoring the silence that had settled over everyone, but pulled her two best friends over to some seats at the table. Quickly he sat down, turning to stare at his friends then pulling the chair next to him out for Hermione and indicating she should sit. Not having any other idea on what to do she did just that with Harry talking the seat to her right. The silence in the room deafening, worse than any shouting could have been and Hermione once again took to studying her hands balled in her lap. Thoughts raced through her head as she waited for a reaction, why hadn't she changed out of her skirt yet, she really looked ridiculous in her smart shirt and skirt which looked two sizes too big. Like a little girl playing dress up in her mother's clothes. She wanted to look at Ron and Harry, wanted them to give her hands a squeeze or a reassuring smile but all her courage had deserter her in the face of her family and she couldn't bring herself to even look up.

"Well must say, when good ole Remus here told us you looked different—"

"—we didn't quite realise just how different! Much hotter this way if we do say so our self—"

"Which we do," one of the twins finished. Hermione had never been so grateful for them in her whole entire lift. There comment seemed to have broke the daze everyone in the room was in and everybody gave out small laughs and the noise of people moving around could be heard once again in the room. Hermione looked up and sent a bright smile to the two identical wizards sitting directly across from her and her friends. The permanent grins that existed on their faces grew just a bit wider and one of them, maybe George, blew her a kiss while the other winked at her. Now that she wasn't focused on her lap she looked around to see just who was around. The kitchen was packed, not unusual from the evening meal at Grimmauld Place and it seemed all the members of the Order she knew well were there as well. Tonks, Remus, Kingsley and Moody were there off talking in a corner close to the window. All the Weasleys boys and Fleur were gathered around the table seemingly waiting for Mrs Weasley and Ginny to bring over meal they had prepared. Headmistress McGonagall and Mr Weasley were sitting at one end of the table, both shooting looks over at Hermione and then quickly turning back to their conversation.

Hermione's people watching was interrupted by Mrs Weasley setting down a plethora of dishes onto the table. It seemed she had gone all out and Hermione was confused to why until Mrs Weasley hugged her from behind, placed a kiss on the top of her head and wished her a Happy Birthday. As shocking as it was, she had completely forgotten today was her birthday amongst all the other angst she had had thrust on to her. After Mrs Weasleys kiss and soft words, everyone else moved to sit down and the table and echoed the sentiment. Hermione gave a small tired smile and whispered her thanks, not really looking anyone in the eye. How could it be a happy birthday when she had found out her whole life was a lie? How she wished she could go back to the carefree attitude she had over turning seventeen that she had this morning. It seemed more than just half a day ago that she had woken Ginny by jumping on her bed. Sensing the shift in her to a more depressive mood, both her boys reached from her hands, Harry rubbing his rough palm up and down her arm while Ron held tightly to her shaking hands. The meal, though delicious, was a quiet affair, everyone talking in their small groups. The adults at one end, Ginny, the twins and Charlie across from Hermione, Harry and Ron and Bill and Fleur muttering together at the other end. It was a change from the usual hustle and bustle that characterised their meals, with everyone shouting over one and other.

"Do you want to open your presents now dear?" Mrs Weasley asked just as everyone finished eating. Everyone once again went silent at the question, darting their gazes between the older woman and Hermione.

"Em well...well I," she stuttered as she tried to think what she wanted to do. Opening presents or in anyway celebrating this day was last on her list but she didn't want to offend anyone by saying so. This unsure stuttering girl wasn't her however, she was strong and capable and could say what she meant being either tactful or straight forward. She refused to let this mess of a day take away who she was, it might change how she looked and even her name, but inside she was still the same person. Steeling herself once again Hermione looked at her surrogate mother asking if the presents could wait. "I was hoping we could talk. There is a lot I want to know and I'd rather know it before tomorrow," she finished.

"Of course dear," Mrs Weasley smiled. "I'll just go get cake and tea for everyone then we can start alright?" Without waiting for a response the woman hurried away demanding help from her twin sons.

"It's okay to talk you know," Hermione spoke into the silence. "I'd much rather we act as normal as possible. I may not look it, but I'm still me," she said with a quirked brow.

"Too right you don't look it," Ginny declared. "You've always been pretty but now, Mione you are downright beautiful. I'd kill for that hair." Both girls grinned at each other over the table top, thinking of the many times Hermione had said just that to Ginny.

"Yeah, my hair definitely isn't something I'm sad to lose." Hermione was startled when a hand reached up and dragged itself through her new hair, rubbing it this way and that between their fingers. Looking to her right she saw it was Harry and that he had a look of deep concentration on his face, as if trying to recall a memory that he hadn't thought of in some time. "Harry?"

"Sorry Hermione," he answered drawing his hand away as a fierce blush took over his face. "It's just, well your hair it's giving me déjà vu. Only I don't know for who. It's been bugging me since I saw you."

"I thought the same when I first saw it," she mused recalling the feeling when she had first looked in the mirror. "Maybe the Pucey we were at school with has hair like it?"

At that Remus, Tonks and almost everyone else around the table let out soft chuckles. Seeing the confused looks to his friends faces Ron was the one who explained. "For two smart people you can be really stupid. Sirius." Although not much of an explanation it sparked recognition in both Harry and Hermione. He was right, it was the same deep black silky hair that Sirius had in all the photos they had seen and in the time after he had recovered somewhat from Azkaban. "What I don't get is why you have the Black family hair if you're a Pucey," Ron stated furrowing his brow clearly thinking there must be more to the story than they knew so far.

"The spell said her mother was a Black," Kingsley told Ron who instantly lost the worried expression and nodded his head. Hermione had forgotten that fact, that her mother had been a Black.

"Cassiopeia Black was her name," Tonks said with a smile as Mrs Weasley and the twins returned to the table again with plates and pots of steaming tea floating behind them.

"That name does sound familiar," Remus mused. "I'm sure Sirius spoke of a Cassiopeia, but I can't think in what context.

"She was his father's sister, his aunt then," the witch replied looking towards Hermione as if seeking permission. Hermione absently nodded, knowing that she did want to hear anything they had to say about her birth mother but not wanting to open herself up to asking. This was the perfect opportunity then. Sending a small smile back and changing her hair from her bright green to a more relaxed red, Tonks continued disclosing what she knew of the woman. "So yeah Orion's sister, a lot younger if I recall. Think she only ten when Sirius was born, not too positive on that though. She was from the smaller branch of the Black family, only distantly related to my side until old Walburga married Orion. That side is the one with all black hair, mostly grey eyes too though Mione seems to have dodged that bullet," she laughed.

Before Hermione could think overly much on those facts, the young witch turned towards Kingsley. "What about the Puceys? Are they Death Eaters?" A few people choked on the cake they were chewing when she asked that, but she didn't see any reason to beat about the bush. If they were, it was best she knew now so she could avoid the meeting tomorrow at all costs. Harry and Ron at her sides just smiled, seemingly having expected the straight forward question. The Headmistress looked disapproving while Kingsley's expression was similar to that of her friends.

"No not that the Auror Department know of anyway." Clearing his throat he continued, "we do know that they financially supported He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But that does not mean anything really, almost all purebloods were forced into giving at least a part of their fortune to 'the cause'." Not liking the look on Hermione's face Kingsley decided it best to just keep going and get out all that he had learned before he dealt with her reaction. "I found the records of the Adoption Contract and it is iron clad. There won't be any getting out of it I'm sorry to say. I could only gain access to it by asking the permission of Minister Bones, which I can tell you is highly unusual these days."

"Do her family know who she is?" Harry interrupted, once again rubbing up and down Hermione's arm. She was glad others were asking these questions for her, her brain couldn't seem to do anything other than let the information she was hearing seep in.

"No, they don't know who she is at all. I suppose they might have some idea, seem as how they know her age. They have also being paying for her Hogwarts tuition, all through Gringotts of course so they don't know who exactly they are paying for, but they know their daughter is at Hogwarts and what year she is in."

"I've never heard of that," Mr Weasley mused leaning forward. "I thought the whole point of the Adoption Contract was so the family could keep an eye on the child without actually raising them?"

"Clearly that isn't the case here," Remus said glaring at Mr Weasley. "If they gave up our Hermione to keep her safe then it most certainly wasn't parental irresponsibility."

"It is unusual," Kingsley said ignoring the other two men. "It seems they went to great lengths to keep her safe, away from Voldemort and his followers. We know that many pureblood families tried to keep any female births a secret from him during the first war. Seems they were a little more reluctant to give up girls to the war than their sons."

"That's horrible," Hermione cried. "Why would they do that?"

"Dear, the traditional purebloods think rather differently than we do. Now I wouldn't think to say it was wrong," Mrs Weasley assured her, "just different. Pureblood children are extremely valuable and while it is a son that will be the heir, it is daughters that produce heirs and carry and spread the blood. My family, the Prewetts, they thought that way. Although my father had two heirs in my twin brothers, it was my birth that was most celebrated. Daughters are rare in some families and mine was one of them."

"So they expect me to be a broodmare? If they do then they will be disappointed," Hermione declared hotly.

Laughing Mrs Weasley stretched over to pat her hand, "I'm sure that isn't what they expect dear. Be sure and not judge what you don't know." Feeling rather chastised by the kind but stern words, Hermione just nodded again. This was all so very confusing.

Sensing the horrid silence once again falling, the twins took it upon themselves to open up another avenue of conversation. "A Pucey a? That's a shocker—"

"Hermione Pucey does have a ring to it though," the second finished in a high pitched Hermione-esk voice. Ron and Harry both burst out laughing at that, ignoring the glares they were getting from their female friend.

"What's that about?" Ginny asked with a much too interested look on her face. Hermione just mumbled under her breath. "Speak up! I can't hear what you are saying."

"She's probably saying it isn't 'Hermione Pucey'," Ron spat out as his laughs tailed off. "Seems Mione here gets a new first name too, and boy is it a doesy."

"Thanks for that Ron," Hermione muttered as she elbowed him in the side, just causing him to start laughing again.

"Oh is that so," Mrs Weasley asked clasping her hands together and looking rather excited. "Do tell us dear"

Seeing no way out of it and deciding to not prolong the inevitable Hermione once again mumbled her name, only to be told yet again to speak up. "Andromeda Adrienne." The twins, Harry, Ron, Ginny and both elder Weasley boys burst out laughing at that, while some of the adults looked close as well. Tonks looked rather offended and could be heard declaring "Hey! That's my mum's name!", while Mrs Weasley, Fleur and Professor McGonagall all had soft looks on their faces and Hermione was sure she heard a coo come from one of them.

"Oh honestly! It isn't as if I'm actually going to be using it," she declared hotly.

"You never told us about the middle bit Hermione," Harry laughed. "Your family sure likes A's."

"Hush now all of you. I think it is a lovely name," Professor McGonagall declared turning her glare onto the twins who were still laughing. "I must say Hermione, you shall have to get used to your new name. I cannot be certain until I check in the records of the school, but in other causes of a child under an Adoption Contract when it had ended their name reverted to that of their birth."

Seeing the denial ready to fall from Hermione's lips everyone rushed to remind her that nothing was certain and she had best just wait til tomorrow to find out. Agreeing, although not without huffing, Hermione quickly turned the conversation to other topics that involved her as little as possible and spent the rest of the evening thinking of how she wished she had never bothered to get up that morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

"I really think robes would be best Hermione," Ginny advised.

"How many times Ginny, all my robes are too big!" They had been having this same argument since Hermione had got out of her shower that morning. Ginny was certain that she should wear robes, proper wizarding robes so as not to start off on a bad foot with her new pureblood family. And while the fact that they were too big was not a lie, it was really only an excuse and a weak one at that considering she could now do a shrinking spell without the Ministry breaking down their door. The fact was, and Hermione knew she was being more than slightly childish, she had no intention of portraying a proper pureblood daughter when that was not the way she had been raised. If her family saw fit to give her away after she was born then they were just going to have to live with the consequences.

"You're so goddamn stubborn today," her friend rightly said effectively ending their argument. At least for five minutes, after which it would start all over again. Getting ready had been a nightmare. Trying to find some clothes that actually looked like the belonged on her changed body had been near impossible and she ended up shrinking a professional looking black skirt to knee length and pairing it with a red dress shirt which she had to tuck in and went almost as far down as her skirt. She had thought it had been only her legs that had shrunk but she had definitely been wrong. Ginny had been rather sporting and had ignored the shrinking of the skirt but still persisted that robes would go much better than the short dark summer jacket she intended to pair with the outfit. The time it took her to pick what to wear had been made up by the lack of time it took her to do her hair. Never before in her life had her hair been so easy to manage and tame. If there was one thing she wasn't sore about it was her new and most definitely improved hair. Standing in front of the mirror in her shared room once again, Hermione couldn't help but think she did look rather good this way. She felt more at home in her own skin as well and after she had said that to Ginny the other girl had stated, as if it was obvious that that was because she was now in her own skin. Wasn't hiding behind a complex glamour but really feeling and seeing the real her.

They had talked quietly, lying in their respective beds and facing each other after they had went to bed the night before. Hermione wasn't sure if it was that soothing talk with the only close female friend she had or if it was the good night sleep, but everything seemed much easier this morning. Yes, it was all still overwhelming and unbelievable and terrifying and exciting and horrid all at the same time, but now she felt like she was herself again. Once again in control of her thoughts and actions and back on a level playing field. Hopefully Mr Donry would get a shock today when he saw the old confident Hermione rather than the confused witch she had been yesterday.

"Hermione, Auror Shacklebolt is here." Ah Auror Shacklebolt today instead of just Kingsley. As he was here on business it wasn't such a shock. Just as she was heading up to bed last night Kingsley had came over and told her that while she could not have anyone other than family at the meeting for support, she was able to have an Auror there for protection and had readily volunteered himself to accompany her.

"Just coming Mrs Weasley," Hermione called back down the stairs. "Wish me luck?"

"Good luck," Ginny said standing to give her a tight hug. She must have learnt to hug from her mother as it always felt like she was trying to squeeze the stuffing out of you. It was just what Hermione needed at that moment however and she was grateful for it. Thankfully when she got downstairs it was just Kingsley waiting for her, she didn't think she could handle everyone's anxious stares on her as she left. It was much better this way and she made a mental note to thank Mrs Weasley later, as without her she would probably have been hounded. Kingsley was quiet, just giving her a small smile as he let her into the library where they used the floo to head to the Leaky Cauldron. From there they walked just as quietly to the door of the lawyer's office where Hermione stopped in her tracks. She really wasn't sure she wanted to go in but it was already two minutes to twelve and she really couldn't afford to doddle.

"Come on Hermione," Kingsley said softly as he pushed her gently forward. "I'll be right there with you the whole time. Nothing to worry about," he finished giving her shoulder a squeeze. Once they were inside the small reception area it didn't take long for them to be ushered into the same room Hermione had been taken to yesterday. Today is wasn't empty though. Although with the lawyer were two men, one considerable younger than the other. After hearing a description of Adrian Pucey from Ginny and the twins, she quickly recognised the younger of the pair as him. Guessing her theory of him being her brother was correct she studied him as all the men in the room looked at her. They didn't look anything alike at first glance, similar shape of the face but apart from that you wouldn't have been able to tell they were related unless you studied the two. When you looked past the obvious differences between them, you could see sibling similariites. He was tall, taller even than Ron who was brushing up 6"4 and his hair was a mocha brown colour similar to hers had been before the glamour was removed. His eyes were brown like hers but seemed much darker, bordering on black and his stare was intense as he looked her over seeming to try to memorise every detail. Turning from him Hermione looked at the older man. He was similar in looks to who she assumed was Adrian, same colouring, build and they seemed to be almost exactly the same size. While the younger boy looked soft and even inviting, this man was more than a little intimidating seeming to ooze power and confidence. Unconsciously Hermione leaning back, seeking the comfort of the Auror behind her until her back was to his chest. Each of the three men in front of her seemed shocked, and two, angered by her action but it wasn't something she was going to apologise for.

"Hello Miss, Auror Shacklebolt," Mr Donry spoke breaking the silence. "Please let us all have a seat," he added waving the three chairs sitting on one side of the desk. Two were sat opposite the third and it reminded Hermione of the twin beds in her and Ginny's room and they way in which they always sat across from each other to talk about everyone and everything. Not deterred at all by the subtle sub, Kingsley merely waved his wand causing another chair to appear then quietly took it directing Hermione into the one next to him. The others quickly followed, both Pucey men giving a nod in the direction of Hermione before they sat. As the eldest in the room moved to take his impressive seat on the other side of the desk he once again seemed to be staring at the young witch. "You look rather different than you did yesterday if I may say so Miss," he said, nodding at the elder Pucey when he turned to look at him.

"I understand better now then," he answered before turning his gaze back on Hermione and the Auror. "I am Aden Pucey, your father, and this is your elder brother Adrian. Although I am sure you already knew that if you have already thought to remove the glamour."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both Mr Pucey," Hermione answered quickly. She knew her tone was not the one she wanted to project, with that all too clear hint of panic but there was little she could do about it. "This is Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt," she added purposely leaving out her own name. She knew they would not be able to tell who she was considering the dramatic changes in her appearance and had also noticed Mr Donry never used her name, only calling her Miss. This was something she hoped to use to her advantage.

"May I ask why you are present Auror? I can assure you one with skills such as yourself shall not be needed," Mr Pucey asked with a rather insincere smirk on his lined face.

"I'm here to accompany your daughter sir," Kingsley answered clearly not wishing to use her name either. "She is a wise young witch and knows it is not wise to walk into meetings such as these without some form of protection and what could be better than an Auror?"

"Yes of course, very wise. Now that greetings are over, may we get down to business Mr Donry," Mr Pucey demanded.

"Of course, of course. Now as you all know, we are here today to witness the dissolving of the Adoption Contract placed on one Miss Andromeda Adrienne Pucey. This merely involves your signature, Mr Pucey and at least one blood relative as witness. Am I to understand this role will fall to the young Mr Pucey?" At the nod of both men mentioned he smiled and reached into the single folder on her vast desk. "Once this has taken place name, relation and residence will all change to those stated in the contract."

"Excuse me," Hermione interrupted before the man could continue. She knew for yesterday that interruptions were not something he enjoyed but she most definitely would not hold her tongue. "Name and residence? I am not sure what exactly you mean Mr Donry."

"As is the often the way I am sure Miss," he replied hotly. Kingsley placed his hand on her arm, stopping the vicious reply that had been about to fall from her tongue.

Possibly sensing the coming argument also Adrian spoke for the first time since she had entered the room, her fierce eyes shifting swiftly to him. "Your name will go back to what it was when you were born, and you'll come to live in the ancestral family home," he said in a quiet, rich voice. She imagined that would be what she would sound like if she was a boy. She could only laugh however at his words. They expected her to go and live with them, how ridiculous. She had no intention of doing that. Hermione had been worried over the name issue but she would gladly give on that if it meant she could continue to stay at Grimmauld with her real family.

"I will do no such thing," Hermione stated, "I will continue living where I am."

"I assure you, you will be moving into the Pucey Manor and Chalet as is proper," her would-be-father declared in a nonsense tone. Little did he know it had no effect on Hermione, she had used it for years on her friends.

"And how exactly do you plan on enforcing this _order _Mr Pucey? I am of age as of yesterday, and as such will stay where I wish," Hermione responded mimicking the tone with zero effort. It took much more effort to ignore the wince Adrian gave at her words and the squeeze Kingsley gave to her arm.

She couldn't ignore the knowing smiles on both the lawyer and Mr Pucey's faces however. She had the distinct feeling that she was missing something, and it wasn't something she was going to like. Turning to look at the Auror beside her, she saw him looking sympathetically at her which did nothing to slow the sinking feeling in her gut. "Mione," he said leaning close to whisper in her ear, "purebloods are different. Think of it like olden days in the muggle world, until daughters get married they are under the protection _and power _of their family Head. You might have been free when you were a seventeen year old muggle-born, but as a seventeen year old _pureblood_ nothing changes except you're allowed to use magic." After he had finished explaining he leaning back into his seat, seeing the horrified look on the witchs' face. None of them had thought to explain that to her, thinking stupidly that she would know. Hermione was usually the one who had to fill them in on things, it was surreal to have the roles reversed.

_That's it, _Hermione thought. _I've definitely hit the bottom now. _Sitting deathly still in her seat, turned slightly towards the Auror, Hermione missed the looks passed between those in the room. Kingsley sent a fierce glare at the elder Pucey but softened it when he landed on the younger man who was gazing at his new sister with a look of sympathy and concern. Mr Pucey, while appearing mainly unconcerned by the way in which the meeting was progressing could be seem shooting fleeting glances at the young woman as if concerned also.

After a few minutes of silence Hermione smoothed her hands over her skirt, realising that she hadn't even stopped to take her coat off, and looked over at her birth father. "If this is the case then I will of course come and stay in the residence of your family," she ensured him. "However I want to make it clear that I will not stay if I feel I am in any danger. You may think you have control of me, and I am willing to give you a chance. But I have many friends who would be willing to help me if I should suddenly change my mind," she finished. All but Auror Shacklebolt looked thoroughly shocked by her fierce, and obviously deeply believed declaration. He just gave a soft chuckle, saying 'that's my girl' and took his hand from her arm. "Now I think it best if you end that contract then don't you? Unless there is anything else we need to discuss?"

Regaining his composure, Mr Pucey nodded but made no move to stand and sign the contract once Mr Donry had placed it on the edge of the desk alongside a fancy, pre-inked quill. "You shall be leaving with us today then Andromeda?"

Wincing slightly at the name, Hermione or _Andromeda _now shook her head. "I wasn't planning on it no. If I am to be moving then I shall need to prepare my things, which will take at least a day."

"Ah yes," he nodded. "Well as we will soon be finished her I shall expect you to arrive home tomorrow evening before dinner." Without waiting for a response he stood, nodded to his son to do the same and quickly signed the contract. Adrian seemed more reluctant that his father, turning back to look at Hermione and giving a small smile before he signed his name and the contract disappeared.

"All done then gentlemen, Miss Pucey," Mr Donry smiled. Turning to the new Andromeda his smile turned sickly sweet before he continued. "From Miss Hermione Granger to Miss Andromeda Pucey at the flick of a quill." As soon as he mentioned her name both Pucey men spun around to stare at her. Her brother seemed as if he couldn't quite breathe, his face turning red and his eyes wider than anyone else's she had ever seen. Her father however, seemed to practically be vibrating with what looked to be rage. Obviously the realisation of the life his daughter had lived for the past seventeen years was not one he was terribly happy with. Before an argument could start, the young witch stood.

"Well lovely to meet you," she said smiling sweetly. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you tomorrow then," she finished before grabbing Kingsleys hand to pull him up and darting from the office before anyone could respond.

As soon as they were outside she bent over double, her frame shacking with the delicious laughter overtaking her. Kingsley, who had been slightly worried over the reactions the men were having couldn't help but join in, his bellowing laughing adding to her sweet, bell like laughter.

"Oh Kings," she panted standing up right. "That almost made the whole thing worth it."

"If you say so," he replied. "Hermione, I'm sorry about before. I really didn't think to tell you, I was sure you would know that stuff about pureblood culture. I realise that was stupid of me, of us all really, now but it's a bit late."

"Oh hush," she said waving her hands. "Not your fault. Don't know what I was thinking, first time in my life I haven't researched something and I deserve what I got," she finished decisively. "It isn't too bad though is it Kingsley? They seem okay, Adrian even seems nice. Mr Pucey doesn't seem too bad either, even if he reminds me of Lucius Malfoy and his smirks and sneers."

"Really? Malfoy?"At Hermione's nod, Kingsley looked back at the building they were still standing in front of. "I didn't get Malfoy from him at all," he said in a worried tone.

"Not in a bad way," the witch assured him. "I suppose it's just that Lucius Malfoy is the only pureblood I've seen in any social way outside of the Weasley's and the rest of the Order. Well and Death Eater robes," she added with a snort. "He just has that arrogance about him that I associate with Malfoy, like he is better than you and is shocked that you don't know it." Kingsley just hummed in response before declaring that they better head off unless they wanted to run into her family on their way out. See as how the confrontation over her identity was one she was delighted to have missed or at least delayed, she hurriedly complied. The journeyed home the same way they had arrived, but with an extra stop on the way. Now that her brain was once again firing on all cylinders, Hermione realised that if she was going to be staying away from her friends for the rest of the summer she would need a way in which to keep in touch with them. Students in sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts were allowed two familiars, rather than just the one all others were limited to, so Hermione had no qualms purchasing an Elf Owl from the pet shop. He was tiny even for his breed, chocolate brown with white specs all over and had almost completely black eyes. Much like it had been with Crookshanks, Hermione fell in love with the owl at first sight and refused to be put off by his miniscule size. Drawing on his scant knowledge of Greek mythology she decided to name the delicate owl Sthenelus, after one of the many children of her namesake.

Their arrival back at Grimmauld Place was much louder than their departure. It seemed like everyone had been just waiting in the hallway outside of the library which stretched from the front door to the kitchen and as soon as Kingsley opened the door and directed her through, they all surged forward with words of love and concern. She could even hear Fleur somewhere near the back cooing over Sthenelus. Touched as she was at everyone's obvious concern for her, it was really overwhelming to see it all as soon as she walked in the door. Kingsley, who seemed to have taken up the role of knight in shining armour for the day, quickly and loudly suggest that everyone head to the kitchen so that she would be less crowded. Fleur moved forward as everyone else was moving in the opposite direction and grasped Hermione in a quick hug before offering to take her new owl up her room so as not to overwhelm him even more with the bustling house. Hermione quickly agreed, smiling at Fleur and feeling bad not for the first time over the assumptions she had made of her after they first met. She thought perhaps she had done the same thing with Mr Pucey, counting him out as an arrogant ass of a man after just ten minutes in his company, and decided to try and not let her first impression of him influence her too much.

"Come and sit here Mione," Ron called patting the same seat between him and Harry she had sat in last night. Smiling she moved forward and flopped down into it. "You'd it go then?"

"I'm not sure really," she answered honestly. "I found out something unpleasant that I didn't know before, although I'm sure everyone else did. Turns out I have a brother though, and he seems nice, so that is positive."

"Don't you mean another brother! Who was all there? Your parents and your brother i'm guessing," Ron said.

"Well...I hadn't really thought of it until now but there wasn't a woman there," she mused. Was that pureblood protocol? To only let the men deal with the business? "My mother wasn't there at all, neither was she mentioned."

"That is a bit strange," Remus called from his position next to Kingsley. "I'd have thought she would be there."

"What's the crappy thing?" Ron interjected. Hermione decided to try and ignore the questions she had, they would all likely be answered by tomorrow anyway.

"Well being seventeen doesn't matter, doesn't mean I get to be without my parents which had unconsciously been my plan." Everyone else seemed to understand what she was driving at but Harry looked just as confused as she had when she first heard. Bill started explaining the differences in the way things worked for the hardcore purebloods to him while Hermione just sat back and watched. Harry took it worse than she had, seeming to almost burst with anger and indignation for his friend.

"What does that mean then? They get to order our Mione around!" he shouted, looking at all the adults in the room as if it was their fault.

Hermione reached out and grabbed his arm turning him towards her. "No Harry, nobody gets to order me around," she soothed. "Honestly, do you imagine I would let them dictate my life? I have decided to give them a chance having said that, and follow through with the terms of the contract."

"What terms?," he shot back.

"Well my name has changed, but that would have happened anyway I think. I'll also be going to stay at the family home for the rest of the summer."

"But—"

"Now Harry," Kingsley called out," before you go getting all riled up you should listen. Hermione told them, pretty clearly and every bit the intimidating pureblood witch, that one false move and she is out of there."

"Really? I can't imagine you saying that," Ron said staring at his friend in awe.

"Well I didn't say it like that," she protested.

"Yes she did. Told them she had friends in high places," Kingsley laughed. "Was rather impressive and they all looked rather shocked." That seemed to calm Harry down slightly although both him and Ron kept shooting glances at her, then at each other. She knew they were worried but couldn't reassure them anymore than she already had. Truth be told it was a risk she was taking, but it was something that she felt she had to do. If she had refused to give them any time to get to know her, and for her to get to know them, then any possibility of a relationship however small would have been destroyed. She was trying to keep her head about this, now that it seemed to have returned to her anyway, and she didn't think an outright refusal was the way to go. Soon after that, Hermione asked Ginny if she wanted to come to their room and help her pack up her things to take with her to the Pucey home. It was nice to just _be_ for awhile, acting silly with her friend while they discussed the other members of the house and everything that wasn't her departure the next day. Time seemed to fly until it was time for dinner again and Mrs Weasley was setting the biggest serving she had ever seen down in front of her. It was a sweet gesture but Hermione couldn't really focus on anything else with her two boys missing from dinner. That was unheard of and Hermione was worried, and although she wouldn't admit it, slightly upset that they had missed her last dinner living at Grimmauld Place. After stuffing herself to the almost bursting stage in order to not upset Mrs Weasley, she excused herself and went upstairs to double check she had everything she wanted to take with her.

Sitting on the window perch stroking her new owl, Hermione thought of the difference two days can make in your life. Yesterday when she woke up she had been a normal muggle-born witch, or as normal as they get, living with her friends and surrogate family enjoying a relaxing tale end of the summer. Now, she wouldn't even know what answer to give if someone asked her what her name was. There was a nagging guilty feeling at the back of her head. She had yet to owl her parents and tell them of the situation, and while she knew she would eventually have to, it was something she wanted to put off for as long as possible. Ever since she had entered the wizarding world, she had been losing her parents more and more, moving a little further away from them with everyday she stayed in the wizarding world. It was a world to which they couldn't follow her, and they had seemed to understand that the separation was coming maybe even more than she did. Along with the guilt however came the anger. They had obviously known she was adopted and had never told her. Never even given her a hint that she may not have been their blood daughter. She thought they might have expected something like this to happen eventually and had removed themselves from her in order to save the pain that would come later. No matter the reasons she still ended up with the guilt and anger warring inside of her.

A soft knock to the door and a whisper request to come in finally broke her from her circling thoughts. Calling out a welcome she looked over to see a determined duo walk through the door and flop onto her bed.

"Where have you two been? I missed you at dinner," she asked still stroking Sthenelus.

"Sorry Hermione but we had to go to Hogwarts," Harry answered around a yawn.

"Yeah, we got something for you," Ron nodded. Interested now, Hermione turned towards them looking them over and seeing a box sitting on the bed between them. Both were lying on their stomachs, stretched out and looking very tired. "Here," Ron said nudging the box towards the edge closest to her. Giving them both a confused look and gaining no response, she lifted the box studying it. It looked like a jewellery box but that was ridiculous, she couldn't imagine either of them going to a jewellery shop to pick out something for her.

"Just open it Mione," Harry demanded after seeing her staring at the box for several seconds. Complying, she opened the box to see a delicate silver charm bracelet with three charms grouped opposite the clasp.

"It's lovely. Thanks guys," she said thickly. It was a gift she would never have expected from her two best friends which just made her love it even more.

"We got the three charms, but you can add more yourself the guy in the store said," Harry told her.

"Yeah, we got the book for you obviously, the broom to show me and the snitch for Harry's."

"Thanks Ron,Harry really I mean it. It's very thoughtful."

"It's not just a bracelet though," Harry inserted looking at Ron. "That's what took us so long and why we went to school. We got McGonagall to make it into a portkey for you, so that if you're ever in trouble you don't need to wait for us to come to you—"

"You can come right to us," Ron finished.

" You just need to touch it and say 'home' and it'll bring you right back here to Grimmauld Place."

"We got her to do it so it'll drop you off right in our room," Harry added. "DON'T be afraid to use it Hermione. Promise us that you will use it as soon as you even think you might need to!"

"Okay, I promise." She knew that both boys were protective of her, just like she was of them, but she hadn't expected them to be so worried they went and did this for her. She gave a loud sniff, trying to keep herself from crying which she knew they wouldn't appreciate considering she blubbered all over them just yesterday. Deciding to change the subject and avoid embarrassing any of them, she introduced them to Sthenelus and their light hearted banter came back into play once again. After awhile she urged them both to move the right way up on the bed and tried to squeeze in between them.

"Honesty Hermione," Ron scolded. "Have you forgotten your of age now?" As soon as he finished he drew his wand, expanding the bed until it was only millimetres away from both Ginny's bed and the window. "See now there is room for all of us," he declared proudly.

"Yeah and the rest of your family mate," Harry sleepily mumbled. "Can't wait till I can use magic."

"I keep forgetting," Hermione laughed. It was only five days until Harry's birthday and it just occurred to Hermione that for the first time in five years she might not get to spend it with him. Letting out another sniff she curled into her dark haired friend, burying her face in his Weasley jumper covered chest.

"It's all right Mione," he said stroking her hair. "Everything will work out I promise you." Although she knew he couldn't promise anything of the sort, the words along with his warm weight at her front and Ron's pressing on her back calmed her. Their comforting presence allowed her to drift into a dreamless sleep, spending her last night as a resident of the Order headquarters tucked safely between her two best friends.

* * *

**Hope everyone has a happy holiday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Standing in the hallway of the house she had come to think of as her home waiting for the portkey sent by her _family _to activate, Hermione could not help but think it was all rather ironic. Ever since she had entered the wizarding world, she had been viewed as a second class citizen by many of its members, mainly those who believed in and followed the strict culture and rules of pureblood society. Now that she had fought for and won her right to be viewed as valuable as every other witch, she discovers that she isn't a muggle-born and didn't deserve the scorn their society had placed on her since she was eleven. Funny how things work out. And it seemed, if the letter Andromeda Pucey had received from her Father earlier in the day was anything to go by, that she was going to have to learn to play nice.

She'd been eating a filling breakfast of eggs and bacon in the kitchen after waking up surrounded by sweating boy, when the owl arrived. Hermione had been hoping against hope that the Pucey's would just not contact her, leaving her with a genuine excuse as to why she didn't show up to their Manor. She couldn't if she didn't know where it was now could she. Alas it was not to be. The owl carrying the letter addressed to her swooped in through the open window, landing gracefully on the back of her chair. After being relieved of its burden, it wasted no time and flew straight back the way it had came. Trying hard to ignore the fact that a letter address to Andromeda Pucey had found its way to her, she opened the expensive envelope finding a surprisingly lengthy letter inside.

_Dear Andromeda,_

_ With your sudden departure from the office of our family attorney yesterday I did not have time to provide you with a portkey to return you to your home. To rectify this problem, this letter shall provide that service and shall activate at precisely 2pm. I would not enjoy the worry both myself and your brother would feel if you did not arrive with the portkey. _

_ I have had your rooms prepared for your arrival, giving you the suite of rooms adjacent to your brother at his request. House elves have also been dispatched to procure any and all things that you will need to make your reintroduction to our family lifestyle as smooth as possible. _

_ I look forward to having you in your rightful place,_

_ Your father, Aden Pucey_

_Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Pucey_

After reading through the letter once, Hermione had been ever so slightly annoyed. During the second, third and forth read through, her annoyance had turned to rage, back to annoyance and then finally acceptance. The subtle threat of a reaction if she didn't show, and the references to 'our' family did not sit overly well with her but she supposed they were somewhat understandable. If she was going to go through with this then she had best get used to the way in which Aden Pucey acted. It also hadn't gone unnoticed by Hermione that there had been no mention of her mother, merely of her father and brother. The unpleasant thought that maybe her mother was dead popped into the young witch's head and refused to leave. That just led to more confusion and mixed feelings. How were you supposed to feel when you discover that a mother you have never met is possibly dead? Deciding that was just another thing that she needed to be put to the back of her mind, Hermione had settled down to her breakfast again.

The day had passed rather swiftly after that. She spent her time rechecking her bags and then spending time with Gin, Harry and Ron. Mrs Weasley was avoided at all costs after she had tried to give her a pureblood etiquette lesson she remembered from her youth. Although it would have surely been useful, it was a bit late to try to change her into the proper pureblooded witch her family seemed to expect. So now here she was, standing in the hall holding tightly to her pet cages and the letter while her bags sat touching her feet so as not to be left behind. She had said goodbye to everyone, finding it more difficult than expected to leave Remus and Kingsley behind. She had become closer than she had realised to both of them, relying on them to support her in all instances. Everyone had promised to write, and while Harry seemed to understand that she might not make it back for his birthday she had promised to do everything she could to be there. She hadn't wanted them all standing around waiting for her to be tugged away, so had insisted they all go about their usual business and pretend nothing was happening. That paid off, as no one was there to see as at exactly two o'clock she got a panicked look upon her face and was quickly spun away by the portkey.

The uncomfortable sensation of spinning rapidly through the air didn't last as long as she had expected, though that didn't help the queasiness the witch always felt after using a portkey as a means of travel. It took her a few seconds to regain her bearings after she was deposited off at her destination, thankfully staying on her feat. Hermione could only imagine the amusement her family would gain from seeing their new member sprawled out on their entranceway hall. And what an impressive entranceway it was! She had never before been to a Manor house and had been unsure what to expect. This surpassed all off her estimations. The hall was almost the size of the quidditch pitch at Hogwarts, all marble flooring and high ceilings. Several tall doors led off of the hall, with a wide staircase at the end which branched off both left and right after going up half a flight. The walls were lined with portraits of men sitting in chairs or riding horseback, all looking very important and influential. Each time her gaze landed on one they seemed to quickly change the direction of their stare leading her to believe they were studying her just as closely as she wanted to study them. However that would have to wait, as she heard a voice call out from behind her.

"Welcome home, Andromeda. I am glad to see you have arrived safely," Aden Pucey called from behind her. She spun round quickly, reaching her fingers into her sleeve to grasp her wand which she kept attached to her wrist. It had been one of the first things Hermione had learnt in her training with Kingsley and Tonks. As was checking all around you when you arrive someplace. She couldn't believe she had been so reckless as to stare blindly ahead without checking there was no one behind her. "Are you alright?," the tall man asked, obviously reacting to the scowl on her face.

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry," she muttered, realising this was not the time to beat herself up over her carelessness. Looking up and trying to provide a small smile for her father, she saw that he was not they only one there. Adrian was standing beside the older man, in front of the imposing front door. It was much easier to conjure a smile for him. "Hello Adrian, Mr Pucey," Hermione answered finally.

"I see you have brought luggage with you," the elder man stated, looking back and forth between his son and daughter. Seeing he did not have the attention of either, he loudly cleared his throat. "I shall have the house elves take your luggage to your room. We had prepared tea in the study in acknowledgement of your arrival." Raising an eyebrow but deciding now was not the time for talk of her position on house elves, Hermione merely nodded and fell in behind her father as he headed for one of the doors leading off the hall. This was much more awkward than she had expected, although it was mostly her own fault. She had been prepared to greet both men civilly, but her own annoyance at being caught off guard and set the tone for the initial greetings. Deciding it would be up to her to change that tone Hermione, no _Andromeda_ she reminded herself, pushed her shoulders back and focused on the present once again. They were just entering the study that had been spoken of and the young witch was pleasantly surprised. Faced with the stark coldness of the entranceway, Hermione had expected the rest of the house to be much the same. This room however was done in warm, comforting tones with large, overly stuffed sofa's and a blazing fireplace taking up almost the entire wall opposite the door. There was a desk in front of the fire and in front of that were the two green sofa's, placed facing each other over a long coffee table. While she stood studying the room, both Pucey men had seated themselves, one on each sofa. She wondered if that were intentional, effectively forcing her to sit with one of them, rather than appear as a separate entity. Smiling at the Slytherin tactics she moved forward and sat on the sofa already occupied by Adrian, giving him another smile as she did so.

"Your home is lovely," she said to go with her smile.

"Yes, the room is," he answered knowingly with a smile of his own. In reply she laughed softly and nodded her head. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all. "Would you like some tea?"

"Please," Hermione answered before telling him she liked it with a small drop of milk then watching him lean forward and collect a cup, adding the milk before handing it too her. He them repeated the process for himself. "How old are you?" Blushing slightly at having burst out the question, Hermione ducked her head and almost missed his soft chuckle.

"I'm nineteen, Andro-"Adrian answered before stopping abruptly before finishing the name.

"It's okay," she reassured. She knew if it had been the elder of the two men she would not have said the same thing, but looking at Adrian she couldn't help but allow the concession. "You can call me Andromeda if you'd like. I understand I'm not the only one struggling with this, and I'd rather we adjust now rather than draw the process out."

"If you are sure," he said and she quickly nodded. Smiling he continued, "Well then I am nineteen Andromeda. I was at Hogwarts up until two years ago."

"I don't remember seeing you around," she mused. "But then, I don't suppose we went in the same circles."

"Well no, but I do remember hearing an awful lot about you. You were certainly noticeable," her brother answered with a very Slytherin-esk smirk.

"Perhaps it is best we leave that discussion for another time," her father interrupted. Startled, both spun away from each other to face their father. Hermione had forgotten that he had even been there. She was seriously becoming concerned over her observation skills, just as well the war was over she thought ruefully. The look of the elder man's face told her clearly that he had not forgotten, and most definitely was not happy at discovering who exactly she had been for the past seventeen years. She nodding in answer to his comment, keen to continue to avoid that topic at the moment. Clearly that was not going to be allowed for long. "It will be discussed however, maybe tonight after dinner?"

Knowing it wasn't really a question, Hermione just continued to sit, every now and again sipping at her cup. What was it about Aden Pucey that seemed to intimidate her into silence so easily? Whatever it was, it was infuriating.

"Now that we have finished our tea," he began upon seeing Hermione place her cup back on the tray, "I think it best I explain the basic rules of the house to you. Breakfast is at 8am, Lunch at 1pm and Dinner at 7pm. Attendance at both breakfast and dinner is required unless I have advance knowledge of why you will not be in attendance. Lunch is more relaxed, with both Adrian and I out working during the day so there is no need for you to attend the dining room if you do not wish. Appropriate attire will be expected at dinner. You are free to leave the Manor and explore the grounds as much as you desire. If you desire to leave the property altogether, you are to ask permission. I shall not have you disappearing with no one aware of your destination or when you plan to return. There is much on our ground for you to explore so I not expect this to be a problem in the immediate future at least. I would also ask that you inform me before inviting anyone over to the Manor. I see you have an owl that, of course you are free to use at your leisure. I believe that is everything," he finished still holding the gaze of a rather gobsmacked Hermione. Never before had she been subjected to 'house rules' and she didn't think it was something she was going to enjoy at all. And what exactly was appropriate attire? "Oh how could I forget," he spoke again still staring at the young witch. "I am sure this goes without saying, but I shall say it to avoid any confusion, you will be respectful of any and all our guests."

"Who exactly are you expecting?" the young witch demanded.

"No one today," her father responded. "That was for future knowledge only." Before Hermione had a chance to tell him how utterly ridiculous his rules were, and that she had no intention of becoming the perfect obedient daughter, he clicked his right hand and a house elf appeared standing before him. "This is Jess, your personal house elf. She will show you to your rooms," he finished before standing, glaring at his son and stomping out of the room. Adrian, after sending her a pitying look, stood and followed. Hermione was left wondering just exactly when the conversation had turned into a list of orders. This wasn't going well at all.

"Miss, are you ready to be shown your rooms?" Looking up at the small voice, Hermione was brought face to face with Jess and nodded her acceptance receiving a vibrant smile in return. "If you will just follow me Miss Andromeda."

As seemed to be becoming a pattern for her, the young witch walked in a daze behind the little house elf, finding herself once again overwhelmed by what was happening to her. She couldn't understand why Mr Pucey had forced her to return here when it seemed glaringly obvious that he did not like her. This was exactly how she had imagined a pureblood household to be, parents who knew nothing of feelings and showed no warmth for their children. It was going to be a long five weeks until Hogwarts opened again if things continued on like this.

"Here we are Miss," Jess chirpily declared. Pulling herself from her thoughts Hermione found herself standing in the middle of a beautiful bedroom. The walls were painted a delicate white colour which was necessarily calm considering the rest of the furnishings. Everything that stood still was draped in the richest red fabric she had ever seen, everything seeming to drip with the colour. In the centre against the back wall was the largest four-poster bed, piled high with pillows and cushions and with a deep gold blanket draped against the footboard. Flanking the bed on either side were two long, slim windows which were each decorated with curtains of the same red which moved with the breeze coming through the open window.

"It's beautiful," she mumbled as she gazed at the bed. "Are you sure this is for me?"

"Of course Miss Andromeda," Jess answered. "It was finished just this morning. Young Master Adrian had us house elves add some more bookshelves over here," she said pointed to a wall Hermione had not yet inspected, "while Master Aden had us change the colour."

"That was very thoughtful of them," Hermione said not really sure what to make of that revelation. On either side of the bookshelves, which were mounted to the wall above a desk that already held what looked to be her quills and parchment sets, she spotted doors. "Where do they lead Jess?"

"This one here," she answered moving to open the one closest to Hermione," is to your closet and changing room Miss." Standing in the doorway, Hermione could already see that the room was almost the same size as the room she and Ginny had been sharing at Grimmauld Place. Peering in the door, the young girl saw it was already filled with what appeared to be her clothes and a vast number of outfits she had never seen before. Clearly pre-empting the coming question Jess explain that all her things had been put away along with all the things Master Aden had had bought for her. While it had been mentioned in the letter that her father would provide the things he thought she needed, she hadn't thought that he would purchase quite so much. Really one person would need an awful lot of time to get through that amount of outfits. At least she didn't have to worry if she had the appropriate attire for dinner or not, she thought. Focusing her attention back on Jess, Hermione was quickly shown through the second door, which housed an equally lavish bathroom complete with both a claw-foot bathtub and shower.

"This is ridiculous! I don't need half of this stuff," she declared angrily.

"Miss Andromeda is not pleased with her room," Jess muttered in a devastated voice.

"Oh no, Jess of course I'm pleased with it. I'm just not used to such nice things," she answered as earnestly as she could manage.

"That will just have to change then young Miss," Jess determinedly answered nodding her large head. Brown eyes looked Hermione up and down and then the nodding became more frantic. "I have waited many years for young Mistress to be returned to us and now I will take proper care of you, Miss Andromeda. Yes, Jess will be taking good care of you now."

"That's lovely of you to offer Jess, but I'm not sure I'm comfortable with having a house elf look after me. I can do things myself," Hermione replied.

"Now Miss just doesn't know the way things are to be. Jess knows she can take care of herself, of course Miss can, but Jess _wants _to do it. It makes house elves happy to be looking after their family properly and Miss Andromeda is Jess's to look after," the elf finished in a no nonsense voice.

Still against the idea but deciding that an ally in the house might not be the worst idea Hermione nodded her acceptance receiving a blinding smile in return. "I'd rather we be friends though if that is okay Jess?"

"Why yes of course," she stated as if it had been the most obvious thing. "Jess and young Miss will be the best of friends, Jess knew that already. The Pucey family takes very good care of their elves." Listening and looking at Jess, Hermione found that she would have to agree. Her speech must much clearer, only slipping when she tried to speak in the first person, and she was dressed in a clean outfit of small shorts and what appeared to be a tiny shirt. On the right breast of the shirt was a crest printed in black which was too small for Hermione to examine closely. "Now that is sorted, Miss must relax and then get ready for dinner. It is already after four!"

"If you say so," Hermione chuckled. "Will you come back and take me to the dining room? I don't really have any idea where I am and the Manor seems rather large. Oh, and do you know where my owl Sthenelus is? I promised my friends I would write to them as soon as I was able."

"Of course," Jess nodded before popping off and reappearing seconds later holding Sthenelus in his cage and a large bird stand. "If Miss would prefer the young owl could stay in here with her?" At her quick agreement, the stand was soon placed in a corner opposite one of the windows and Sthenelus was released and directed to his new perch. Water and treats appeared as soon the bird landed and he was soon content drinking and eating his fill. After other query from Hermione, Crookshanks was retrieved as well and Hermione was left to entertain herself. The end of the bed was claimed by him in no time and she felt herself relax slightly into the situation. Seeing her things around the room hadn't made it feel like hers, but having Crookshanks curled up at the end of her thick duvet did the trick. Knowing that she didn't have long before dinner if she planned on showering, Hermione quickly sat at her desk to write a small note to her friends and surrogate family letting them know she was okay, if not a little unsettled and sent it off with a jumpy Sthenelus.

After a long shower to sooth her nerves, the problem of what to wear presented itself. Ignoring all the clothes she had brought with her, Hermione quickly found that everything that her father had provided for her were wizarding robes. Summer robes, winter robes, casual robes and mountains upon mountains of dress robes. Each with matching shoes. Decided that the sheer volume of dress robes suggest that they were the correct choice, she grabbed the first set that came to hand and thanked her lucky stars that the female version of dress robes were rather similar to muggle dresses. If only one hundred times fancier, with the fabric to match. Her selection was largely dark purple, with silver detailing and stitching. Feeling rather stupid and wishing she was back at headquarters heading to dinner in her jeans and jumper, she flopped down on her bed. It all just felt so odd. She had no idea how to act around Aden Pucey, constantly feeling like a child as soon as she entered a room with him. Dressing up in fancy clothes which made her feel even more uncomfortable certainly wasn't going to help the situation.

"Come Miss Andromeda! It is almost seven," Jess shouted startling her. Muttering under her breath she stood, smoothed the robes, accepted the compliment Jess directed at her and followed the elf through the complex maze that was her new home. In no time at all Jess stopped in front of a set of white double doors in the entrance hallway and pop-ed away without a word. Gathering her courage, Hermione pushed open the doors and entered what she assumed was the dining room. As soon as she entered she heard a sharp intake of breathe which drew her gaze towards a startled looking Aden Pucey.

"You look exactly like your mother," he mumbled softly before turning away and moving towards the lit fireplace at the other end of the room. Startled by the proclamation, and the rather emotional reaction from a man she had thought cold, Hermione turned to the only other person in the room hoping for an explanation. Adrian just shook his head, looking worriedly at his father. Completely unsure of what to do Hermione felt herself back tracing the few steps she had made into the room, desperate to reach the door and run back to her room. She had been curious about her mother but this was not how she wanted to broach the subject, with an uncomfortable comment that seemed to confirm that she was dead. Having no idea what she felt about that, it seemed just another reason to leave the two wizards alone and seek the relative safety of her bedroom. Her tentative steps seemed to catch the attention of the man standing by the fire, and he quickly spun to face her causing her to freeze on the stop. Visibly pulling his pureblood mask back to on, her father stalked towards her before taking her arm and leading her to a seat to the left of the head position. Pulling it out, he waited for her to seat herself before he sat in the head of the table, with Adrian seated on his left. "I do apologise. That was not the way in which I wanted our first family meal to begin," Mr Pucey spoke as he placed his napkin on his lap. Seeing Adrian copy his father's movements Hermione did the same and their dinner suddenly appeared on the plates before them, a starter of rich tasting soup with what smelt like fresh bread.

They ate in silence through the starter and main course. It wasn't until fruit and coffee appeared in the centre of their trio that conversation was once again instigated. Hermione had been looking down the table, wondering why on earth they were eating at a table that could easily seat twenty when her brother broke the silence.

"Andromeda, did you like your rooms?" Both of the other Puceys at the table turned to stare at Adrian as soon as he had opened his mouth, one with gratitude and the other with the startled look of a cornered animal.

"Yes they are lovely. Thank you," Hermione answered softly. Her brother nodded and then looked to the man sitting at the head of the table, asking him what he had planned for them over the weekend.

"I had hoped we would all stay here and get better acquainted," he responded. "Tomorrow I had thought you might give your sister a tour of the house while I deal with business matters. On Sunday we have some visitors who are anxious to meet Andromeda." At his sons' nod of understanding, he turned his attention to Hermione. "After dinner I was hoping we could adjourn to the study and have some much needed discussions." A mumbled 'sure' was the only response from the witch and silence again rained. It did not take long for the wizards at the table to tire of the resurgence of silence however, and they both stood ready to leave. Placing her napkin back onto the table and feeling someone behind her pulling out her seat, Hermione stood also and followed Adrian from the room, across the wide hallway and into the same study as before.

A different kind of Slytherin tactics came into play this time, namely intimidation, and both wizards sat on one of the sofas leaving Hermione with the other all to herself. While she would have been grateful for it earlier in the day, now a little backup would not have gone a miss.

"I'm sure you have questions you wish to ask me," Mr Pucey began, "and I will give you an opportunity to do so. Hopefully you will allow me to explain how we have come to be in this situation before you do so however."

"Sure," Hermione said startled that the man seemed to be being reasonable about the situation.

"Alright. I think it best to begin with explaining the reasons we concocted the Adoption Contract in the first place. It was intended to keep you away from the notice of the Dark Lord and his followers, essentially ensuring your safety. It was an extreme option of course but one that we felt necessary considering the legacy of the Pucey family. We have never been capable of producing female children, not as far as our history is recorded. This has kept us as a rather small ,though still influential family and resulted in the fact that as a family we prize female births above all else. That is not to say your mother and I did not celebrate the birth of your brother. He is my Heir and is my treasured son. You however were so extremely rare and precious to us. If word of your existence had gotten out, every pureblood family would have been vying for a contract binding you to their Heir. With those we associated with at the time, this would most likely have resulted in you being removed from us and put into the care of another family. An Inner Circle family," he emphasised. "I could never wish that life for you and so, when all other options proved fruitless, the Contract was decided upon. We never expected the war to last as long as it did, foolishly thinking you would be returned to us within a matter of months, a year at the most. The glamour placed upon you was part of the contract and so, even when Adrian did see you at Hogwarts, there was no family resemblance and we knew now who you were, only your age and the year you were in at school."

He gave a rather long pause then, giving the girl time to digest the information she had been given. It was close to what Remus and the Headmistress had explained to her as likely reasons for her being given away, and she even grudgingly admitted they did make sense. Giving a small nod to the two men in front of her, her family began speaking again.

"As I am sure you have already deduced, your mother is no longer in this world. She became ill a few short months after we had lost you and succumbed to the illness quickly. Since then it has just been Adrian and myself, waiting until the final end of the war or your majority in order for you to return to your family once again," he finished looking thoroughly depressed after having spoke of his wife and her death. None of this was hitting her too harshly, having all been at least a little expected apart from the lack of girls in the family, despite Mrs Weasley trying to prepare her of that fact. It just seemed rather farfetched.

"How many females are there in the family? Surely I'm not the only one," she asked.

Both men just smiled before the elder answered. "You are only the three ever Pucey female by birth recorded in the family records Andromeda. The records go back many, many generations, further than almost all other British pureblood families."

"That's ludicrous," Hermione cried. She refused to believe that, it made no logical sense.

"I had thought you might react that way," Adrian laughed. "It is true though. Legend has it that a curse was placed on the family by a rival that we wronged and that it won't be lifted until a true blood Pucey gives themselves willingly to the Heir of the wronged family. We don't know who they are, which presents a problem though," he finished smirking.

"Yes I'd imagine it would," she responded distractedly.

"Was that your only question?"

"No Mr Pucey, just my first. I've learnt that you supported Voldemort," she stated ignoring the wince of both men, the fact that people still struggled with it even though he has dead and gone infuriated her. "I want to know if either of you were Death Eaters?" She saw no need to be tactful over the question, thinking that they must surely expect it.

"Ah, now I see we are getting to the interesting topics. Namely our roles in the war, in which I can assure you you were the most active family member," her father spoke angrily.

"You didn't answer the question," she reminded him deciding to ignore the anger until she had her response. Bending her right wrist back as she spoke she felt for both her wand and the charm bracelet her boys had given her, ensuring they were both close at hand while hoping she would have no use for them.

"I am no Death Eater," Adrian declared as he pulled up his left sleeve and exposed his unmarked forearm to his sister's gaze. She gave him an apologetic look in response before turning back to her father awaiting his response. "Just show her father," Adrian urged causing the elder man to sigh and repeat the gesture of his son. His forearm however was not unmarked but bore the Dark Mark causing Hermione to gasp and draw further into the sofa. While she had asked, she had not been expecting either of the men to have the Mark, merely viewing it as a precaution and a way in which to make clear her views to them. "It's okay Andromeda," Adrian called standing and moving towards her. Unlike earlier in the day however her instincts and training were fully functioning and she quickly stood, darting away from both men but sadly also away from the door. "This is stupid father, just explain to her you aren't going to hurt her," Adrian shouted at the other man, shifting his attention between him and Hermione who now had her wand out and pointed in their direction.

Giving another sigh the older man stood also and faced his daughter. "I had thought I would have trouble explaining this unfortunate Mark to my daughter when she finally returned, but I had not thought she would draw her wand on me," he drawled.

"Father! That is not helping," Adrian shouted once again. Turning back to look at the panicked girl he quietened his voice and raised his hands in a submissive gesture. "He wasn't a real Death Eater, I promise. He never went on any of the raids or killed anyone! He was just forced to take it so the Dark Lord could contact him whenever he needed him for financial advice or information on the other ancient families. I promise Andromeda, I wouldn't have let you come here if I though there was even a chance you would be hurt," he cried.

Hermione was so confused. Her brain was screaming at her to runrunrun, that her father was a threat and not safe but part of her was desperate for her to believe her brother, to trust him when he said that he wouldn't have let her come if she would be hurt. Her magic seemed to agree with the part of her that wasn't her brain, seeming to want her to stay and resisting her desire to pull her magic to her wand that was still pointed at Aden Pucey. "You promise?"

"I promise," Adrian vehemently agreed, responding to the quiet but forceful words from the witch. "I won't let anyone hurt you Andromeda, you are my sister," he finished as if that explained everything. To Hermione who had two surrogate brothers in the shape of Harry and Ron it did and she lowered her wand slowly.

When she finally had her arm back at her side Adrian surged forward, wrapping her in the safest hug she had even experienced. It was nice and tight, without being the bone-crushing tightness that the Weasley women seemed to prefer and it wasn't swallowing her like the hugs from most of the men in her life did. Instead Adrian seemed to be coiling himself around her, squeezing her just the right amount and making her feel as safe and as loved as she ever had. It was several minutes before she finally pulled back, and both siblings turned to face their father who was staring at them with an intense gaze. "Come on," Adrian muttered pulling her to sit again on the sofa but this time plopping down beside her and giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Well it seems life will definitely be more exciting with you around Andromeda," Aden stated as ran a hand along the arm of the sofa he was once again seated on. "I had hoped to delay that particular discovery until you knew a little more about me, and were less likely to believe me to be an evil Death Eater. Probably best to have it out in the open however. What Adrian told you is true, I was never a true Death Eater but a mere consultant if you will. Being who I am it was impossible to stay completely away for the Dark Lord if I wished to keep my family safe. He needed my reputation, hence the compromise."

"You could have fought on the side of the Light, the right side," Hermione spat in her anger. Compromise with Voldemort did not mean that the man was innocent, only had no one had died from his wand. Instead it had been his money used to kill.

"Ah I know what your so-called light side does with those ancient pureblood families it has," he answered quickly. "Do not forget that those families who housed spies have now been shown as who they truly are, and not many of them survived if I recall the reports correctly. All I did was to protect this family and I will not have you criticise that daughter! I have faced questioning on my actions by the government of this country and my actions have been proved legitimate. If anyone bearing the name of Pucey should be questioned on their actions in this war it should be you, or have you forgotten the fact that you were the Great Heroine Hermione Granger, one third of the Conquering Trio?"

"I haven't forgotten," she answered sitting up straight and holding her father's gaze defiantly. "You won't make me ashamed of who I am and what I have done. I helped my friends, my family and the people who couldn't stand up for themselves. I fought to have the right be in this world!"

"You should never have put yourself in such danger! You were a child throughout all of your noble acts, you are still a child! Fighting wars is the work of adults, not of children was self-sacrificing ideas of grandeur."

"Adults like you? I'd advise you to not forget who I am Mr Pucey," Hermione responded in an icy tone.

"Who you _were_," he responded. "You will do well to remember that Hermione Granger, the muggle-born is no more. You are Andromeda Pucey and you will act and be treated as such."

"Act as the perfect pureblood princess you mean? Have tea and scones while sitting around with the other proper ladies? If that is what you want then I'm sorry but you are going to be severely disappointed," she raged as she removed herself from her brother's hold and stood up. "For all intents and purposes I am a muggle-born. I know nothing of your culture or etiquette and while I am willing to put in the effort and learn these things so we can get along, I won't forget who I am or where I come from. I think we have spoken of this enough for tonight and am going to return to my bedroom. Hopefully tomorrow we can get along better," she finished striding towards the door and leaving the room before either man responded.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing. All characters belong to J. K. Rowling.**

The second day in which Pucey Manor had three residents, went much better than the first. Breakfast, although subdued had remained civil and Hermione had even enjoyed her conversation with her brother about his time at Hogwarts. That same conversation had carried on throughout the tour of the vast Manor Adrian had given her, turning into a tit-for-tat challenge over who had gotten into the most 'interesting' situations during their years at the castle. Hermione, had of course won, prompting Adrian to declare her the family rule breaker much to her disgust. Despite enjoying the company of her brother Hermione had become to feel rather bored with the tour, or more specifically with the hawk eyed stares of the portraits as she trailed around her family legacy after Adrian. It wasn't until the last stop that she regained her enthusiasm, encountering the biggest library she had seen apart from Hogwarts.

"Oh there are so many! Can I touch them do you think?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Of course, they are as much yours as they are mine Andromeda," Adrian had replied. Thus, she had spent the rest of the day lost in the library only allowing herself to be dragged out for a pleasant lunch with Adrian and an only slightly less pleasant dinner with both the male members of her family. The one small blip of the day had occurred when shortly after dinner Hermione had returned to her room to see Sthenelus perked on his stand but with no response from her friends in sight. She had thought that the time it had taken for him to return had meant her friends would have sent a reply back with them. Deciding that they would not have just left her without any word from them, she quickly marched down to the room she had discovered was her father's study and marched in.

Looking up and spotting her he had quickly stood from behind the desk and moved towards her. "Andromeda? Are you alright?"

"No," she responded shaking her finger at him and placing her right hand on her hip. "You've done something, something to stop my friends from getting letters to me. Sthenelus is back and Harry and Ron would have written to me, I know it!"

"I have done no su-"

"It's your wards isn't it? I knew it had to be something! You control the wards," she had practically screamed at the man.

"Calm down," he ordered having to shout over her screeching. "Now I'm sure there is an explanation for all of this and we could discover it together if you would only calm down!" Before Hermione could respond to, a rather impressive looking snowy owl could be seen sweeping in the open window behind her father's desk. Hedwig quickly flew straight towards Hermione, ignoring the man she was standing with and landed on her shoulder given her a rather motherly nip to the ear. Incredibly pleased by the appearance of the owl, Hermione wasted no time in snatching the thick envelope that was tied to her leg, four letters peaking out. Reaching for the first Hermione gulped up the communication with those she had left only a day ago.

_Wotcher lady,_

_ Sorry for the delay in getting you your mail Mione but there was some problem with the getting them to you. Seems you only get letters addressed to Andromeda Pucey now, letters to Hermione Granger just return to sender. All these smart types here and it took me to figure that one out, ha!._

_ Hope the stuffy purebloods are treating you alright. Asked my mum about Cassiopeia and she said she is dead. Sorry Mione, but on the bright side you've still got some distantly related Blacks in me and Mum._

_ Hope to see you soon, Love Tonks._

_p.s. We really need to clear up this name thing, I have no idea what to call you!_

After finishing reading the letter she bent down and picked up the enveloped it had been stuffed in. On the front, written in Tonks' dramatic scrawl was clearly _Andromeda Pucey, Pucey Manor_, right above a scribbled out _Hermione Granger, Pucey Manor_. Deciding to think on that later, she opened the second letter.

_Hermione, _

_How are you? I hope you are enjoying yourself at least a little. What's the new wardrobe like? I can't wait to pick through the wardrobe of a pureblood princess! Ha! All joking aside I do hope you are doing okay. Its quiet here, Harry and Ron are walking around like you have died. I'm trying to avoid them but they keep coming and sitting in our room and staring at your bed. Its kinda funny if you ignore the fact that I sort of want to do it too. Remus and Kingsley have become extra protective of me, think they are compensating and with me being the other girl bar Tonks, Mum and McGonagall around they're heaping it on me. It's annoying, but nice too. Kingsley bought me a box of chocolates. It was a right treat to not have to worry about them turning me into a pig or something as I ate them._

_Write back soon,_

_Love Ginny._

_P.S. How's that hot brother of yours doing? Care to send me a picture?x_

Smiling at her friend and her antics, she quickly moved onto the third letter hoping it was from her boys.

_Mione,_

_We just wanted to check you were okay. Be sure and write us everything that's happening, you're first letter didn't say much and we want to know how you are. Don't you worry either, we are keeping a good eye on Harry, Ron and Ginny. They all seem fine, but eagerly waiting your response. _

_Hoping to hear from you soon,_

_Moony (and Kingsley)_

Whipping a tear from her cheek, she reached into the envelope and removed the last letter knowing it to be the one she most wanted to read. Although hearing from the others was important to her, talking with Harry and Ron was as regular to Hermione as breathing. She couldn't remember a time since the summer before her third year where she had been separated from them both for more than twelve hours. It just didn't feel right to not be with them now.

_Hey Mione, _

_Thanks for your letter, we were sitting waiting for it when Sthenelus arrived. By the way, Ron is wondering if we could shorten his name cause it really is a bit much. He suggests Seth but we'll go with whatever you pick. Is it really as okay as you tried to make it sound it your letter? We know it's not, you should know you have to try harder to convince us when you're lying Mione. Are you still wearing your bracelet? You better be! Do you need us to send you anything? I don't like that you aren't with us Mione, I can't make sure your safe when I don't even know where you are! As long as you are really okay though, I'll be fine._

_Write back quick, love Harry and Ron._

_P.S. It's so boring without you Hermione, Harry even threatened to start reading Hogwarts: A History. Miss you, Ron_

Trying to stop the tears that were threatening to flood down her face, Hermione raised her head and gasped at seeing Aden Pucey standing in the same spot in front of her. She had completely forgotten that he was there.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she sniffed. "I jumped to conclusions and shouldn't have shouted at you. There was a problem but it's sorted now."

"I'm glad," he answered as he handed her his handkerchief. "I would not stop your friends from writing to you Andromeda, despite what you clearly believe. Maybe it is time we both try and learn to trust yes?" Hermione just nodded her agreement, mopping the tears that were escaping her tight hold. "What has upset you so? No bad news I hope?"

"No, no bad news. My friends just miss me and I miss them. We are rather close," she finished bringing the letters to her chest.

"May I ask who wrote to you?"

" Tonks, um Nymphadora Tonks that would be, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt and of course Harry and Ron." He just 'hmmm-ed' in response, looking less than pleased but unwilling to say anything on the topic at that moment. "They had been addressing their letters to me as Hermione Granger," she added hoping to distract him from those who had written the letters.

"Ah, I see. That would pose a problem, seen as how you are no longer recognised by that name. Obviously it has been sorted now," he finished giving a nod. Hermione took that as a dismissal and quickly scurried from the room barely hearing the muttered "just like her mother" as she shut the door behind her.

So, all in all, Hermione thought it had been a rather good day and was therefore disappointed when the routine established did not continue on the Sunday. During breakfast, which had again been pleasant, both Hermione and Adrian were reminded that guests would be joining them for lunch and that it was important they both attend. This resulted in all three standing near the fireplace in the study come half past twelve, waiting for the mystery guests to appear. Several times Hermione had asked who would be joining them, only to be told it was a neutral family who were close with both her father and brother. It had also been suggested to her that she refrain from mentioning who she had been before in the hopes of avoiding any bias they may have against her. That certainly had not helped the anxiety the young witch had been feeling over the meeting. If only they would let her return to the library, she thought as she stood feeling uncomfortable in her casual robes. As soon as she heard the floo flare to life, Hermione unconsciously stepped closer to her brother only realising she had when we reached out and squeezed her hand. She gazed up at him, realising once again their massive difference in size, and so missed the guests stepped from the massive fireplace.

"Good day Mrs Zabini, Blaise," her father called gaining her attention as much as the identity of those who had arrived. Looking over at the pair she saw that it was indeed the Blaise that was in her year at school, standing with an impressive woman she took to be his mother. "It is a pleasure to see you again," the elder Pucey continued stepping forward to kiss Mrs Zabini on both cheeks and share what looked to be a firm handshake with Blaise. "You of course know Adrian," he said indicating the boy who was still holding Hermione's hand in his grip. "This is my daughter."He finished and Adrian released her hand, giving her a soft push to the small of her back to get her moving forward.

Walking forward slowly Hermione extended her hand be Mrs Zabini, receiving a smile in return and being pulled in to be kissed on both cheeks by the woman. Dazed she turned to Blaise, having her hand drawn up from her side and kissed as he bowed slightly. All so very odd, she repeated like a mantra in her head.

"And you might be?" Blaise asked startling her from her thoughts.

"Yes, sorry of course. I'm He-," she paused cutting herself off and turning to look back at her father. Seeing nothing but a blank expression she turned back to the boy still holding her hand, trying to ignore his smirk. "I am Andromeda Pucey, it is a pleasure to meet you," she responded trying very hard to not sneer the name. If the laugh coming from the beautiful woman to her right, or the obnoxious smirk from her son was anything to go by she hadn't succeeded. "Could you please let go of my hand, Mr Zabini? Or do you intent to continue drooling on it?"

"Andromeda!"

"Oh do leave her be Aden," Mrs Zabini called over her father's shout and in between her own soft laughter. "I always thought you had it easy with Adrian being as well behaved as he is. This one here, she is a lion, not a kitty and I'm going to enjoy seeing you try to tame her."

"No one will tame me," she declared snatching her hand back from the boy still holding it and glaring at his mother.

"Of course not, _cara. _Notice I did say try," she answered with a smirk incredibly similar to her sons. "You are certainly your mother's daughter," she declared walking the distance between her and Hermione before grasping her face, turning it this way and that. "I have missed the spark only found within you women with Black blood. We will be friends, just as your mother and I were. Call me Sofia. Now come," she said grasping the young witch's elbow and leading her from the room, "we shall chat over lunch." So had begun one of the most odd meals of Hermione's young yet eventful life. As soon as they had entered the dining room, Mrs Zabini ("Please call me Sofia, I insist.") had ordered the house elves to separate them for the three men, placing them at the other end of the table. Over the next few hours, in the dining room and then in the study over tea, ("Or perhaps something a little stronger yes?") the young witch had been inundated with tales of her mother and the woman before her. She heard about their Hogwarts days, their first meeting, the last time they had went shopping and almost everything in between. Despite the fact that she had barely uttered a word Hermione found herself disappointed when the clock declared it 4pm and Mrs Zabini insisted it was time that she leave.

"Do not fret cara I shall leave my Blaise here to entertain you," she declared as she stood from the sofa causing the three men to stand also. Before Hermione could protest that that was unnecessary she was told that it had already been planned. "I am taking a trip to visit my family you see and my young son does not wish to join me. I will write to you Andromeda, and we shall continue this friendship of ours."

"If you'd like," Hermione answered unsurely receiving a laugh in turn.

"Yes, yes I certainly will. I cannot wait to introduce you to the women of our circle, you will surprise and delight them no end!"The young girl was then pulled to her feet, kissed on both cheeks once again and left staring after the women who departed via the floo soon after.

"Did you have a nice lunch Andromeda?"

Startled by her brothers voice so close to her, she jerked around to face him finding him standing a few feet behind her with Blaise next to him. "Oh yes it was lovely, thank you," she answered absentmindedly.

"Would you like to show Blaise to his rooms with me? He has a permanent set in the nearest guest wing," Adrian explained. Hermione knew that he was likely giving her an excuse to find out exactly where their guest would be staying, staving off any worry that she would have over that particular fact and so nodded her agreement.

"Do I know you Miss Pucey? I cannot shake the feeling that we have met before," Blaise asked breaking the pleasant silence that had prevailed since they had left the study.

"Yes we have met before, and please call me Andromeda," she answered. If given the choice Andromeda was most certainly better than Miss Pucey. It was odd to find herself feeling so lacking in manners when before, it had always been her insisting that her friends employ what little manners they had. "We attend Hogwarts together, have done since our first year."

"I see," Blaise mused, his forehead wrinkling in concentration.

"You won't work it out Blaise," Adrian laughed. "I've been with her for days now and the similarities are not at all obvious."

"That sounded suspiciously like a challenge Adrian," the other boy answered with a smile. "I accept. I am a Slytherin for many reasons, not just my devilishly handsome good looks." At Hermione's snorted laugh both boys turned to look at her.

"You have fun with that Mr Zabini, I don't even recognise myself these days. You can try and workout whatever you like as long as you don't stare at me like the portraits do," she finished in a louder voice glaring at the now sheepish looking paintings lining the walls. Soon after that they had arrived at the rooms their guest always stayed in, Adrian explaining on the way back that he stayed with them frequently when his mother went travelling having lost a taste for it at a young age. Her brother had then excused himself, citing a quick quittich one-on-one outside with Blaise. Left to her own devices for the first time that day she had scurried to the library, once again immersing herself in the thousands of books. At half past six Jess had found her, curled up in one of the leather armchairs surrounded by a mountain of etiquette books, and ordered her upstairs to change for dinner.

Diner was nice but still seemed overly quiet to Hermione who was struggling to adjust between the rambunctious meal times a Grimmauld Place and the subdued ones in her new home. After the meal was finished and everyone was heading to the study, Hermione cornered her father and asked if they could speak in private. Nodding he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her to his personal study/office.

"What can I help you with this evening Andromeda? There shall not be any hysterics like last night I hope," the imposing man said although it sounded more like an order.

"No hopefully not," she agreed with a smile. Best to be a pleasant as possible considering she was hoping to be allowed out from house arrest. "It is my friend's birthday on Tuesday and I was hoping you would allow me to return where we all stayed together so I could celebrate with them."

"Which friend would this be exactly?"

"Harry," she answered. "Harry Potter." As soon as the name was out of her mouth, the face of the man before her began to change rather quickly. His lips seemed to become stuck together, looking almost Snape-ish in their severity and he rapidly changed from his normal colouring to a bright red worthy of any Weasley blush. This left Hermione more than slightly confused. Obviously the man was angry but why would her stating the fact that she is friends with Harry Potter upset him. He knew her history, or at least the bare bones of it, and that included the fact that she was friends with Harry. Everyone in the entire wizarding world could tell you that.

"No you shall not be going. You will stay here where you belong," the man bellowed. "I will not have my daughter staying with boys, that is completely inappropriate!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione responded. Not seeing the mounting rage on her father's face she continued. "It is nowhere near inappropriate. Harry and Ron are my best friends and we have lived together every summer for the past three years, they are my brothers in every sense that matters."

"And you do not think that inappropriate? An unattached girl of seventeen living with several men, do not think I have forgotten your familiarity with Auror Shacklebolt."

"Just what exactly are you implying Mr Pucey?" Hermione thought herself willing to put up with many things, she had yet to complain about his anarchic rules and had even asked him about going to see Harry on his birthday, but if he was suggesting that she had done anything that was inappropriate with any of the men living at Order Headquarters then that was crossing a line.

"Before you knew of your position within this family, you may have seen fit to parade yourself around but as a Pucey you will act with the problem restraint. No daughter of mine will be alone with men that I do not know and most certainly do not trust," he answered leaning down towards her. The intimidation factor he exuded was greatly increased by the invasion to her personnel space. "It may not be a fact that you enjoy Andromeda but I am your father and also your family Head. Until you are married I am responsible for you and your actions and will not have mine, or the family name slighted by a wayward daughter who refuses to conform."

"I have never 'paraded' myself around! Honestly, you are just proving you do not know me at all with your insane comments. My relationship with each and every person within the Order is a familiar one, surrogate parents and siblings as well as dear friends. Just because you saw fit to leave me stranded in the wizarding world does not mean everyone was as callus. I don't have to stay here," she challenged back.

"Yes you do," he replied swiftly, moving even closer to her. "I have pandered to your ridiculous idea enough. It is no longer war time Andromeda and while you may know a few Aurors and be buddy with the other members of your _Order_, do you really think the Ministry would support you? They would not risk going against an ancient and powerful pureblood family at such a time. We are your family, this is your home and here you will stay."

The young witch was left speechless. She had no idea how to respond and her brain was whizzing with the realisation that he was most certainly right, no one wanted to alienate the pureblood population more than it already was. She wasn't even really Hermione Granger anymore, as shown by the owl's yesterday being unable to reach her. Running was an option, even with no governmental support she knew that the Order members would help her and keep her safe no matter the risk to themselves. That wasn't something she was willing to do however, things had just started to calm down after the trials of the war. She would not force anyone else to suffer for her unfortunate situation and so, she was stuck here. Staring up into the too close face of the man who was meant to be her father, Hermione became even more determined to stick with this situation. _Let him think he is winning_, she told herself, _just persevere_. If Harry could put up with the Durselys for years on end then she came manage the month until Hogwarts is back in session. Without a word to the smug man she turned, dress bellowing behind her and headed for her room ignoring his shout that they were not finished.

A restless night was then spent, unable to sleep due to the tremulous thoughts battling against the walls of her head and when Jess came to wake her in the morning she would have bet good money that she had only fallen asleep minutes before. Showering and dressing quickly she went down to breakfast, hoping to any God that deigned to listen that Mr Pucey had already left to attend work. That wasn't to be however and she entered the stifling dining room to see him seated at his usual head position with three empty place settings gathered around him. Up until that point, Hermione had forgotten Blaise was staying with them. Just another person to avoid, she thought as she moved to take the seat furthest from the only other person at the table. His greeting was largely ignored, only a small nod received in acknowledgement and the pair stewed in their silence until two loud and excited young men burst into the room. Both stopped, falling silence as they looked back and forth between the silent duo clearly feeling the tension that was so thick they would have to swim through it just to reach the table. Adrian was the first to move, glaring at his father and rushing to gain the seat next to his sister.

"Are you alright?" he queried softly into her ear after he had filled his plate. Again she just nodded in response hoping to avoid having to open her mouth at all. "You don't look alright 'Dromeda," he said his voice filled with concern. He sounded so much like Harry or Ron might sound right then that the young witch couldn't help but turn and give him a small smile and squeeze his hand in return.

Having finished eating the miniscule amount of fruit she had placed on her plate, she pushed her chair away from the table causing Mr Pucey to lower the Daily Prophet he had been perusing and look at her and then her plate. "If you'll excuse me," she muttered before hurrying from the room and heading to her new found sanctuary. Once she had reached the library she went to the soft leather armchair beside the window and gracelessly sank into it. None of this was turning out how she had hoped. It was torture, never feeling like herself and acting like a scared little girl half the time. She wasn't that girl, who was controlled by their family and followed the rules blindly. Yes she loved rules and order and structure, but it had to make sense! They had to deserve to be followed and she had to have some belief in the authority behind them. Oh yes, she did believe that Aden Pucey meant everything he said and would unleash punishment for any of his 'rules' she decided to break, but what right did he have to do so? Just because he had created her in the biological sense didn't give him the right to show up seventeen years later and then dictate her life to her, demeaning the relationships she had worked hard to build and maintain since her entry to the hostile wizarding world. He was trying to erase who she had been, erase Hermione Granger and replace her with Andromeda Pucey and Hermione was not, and most likely never would be willing to cede her identity to the man. She was incredibly confused, thinking of herself one minute as Hermione and the next as Andromeda, hearing both of the different names depending on who see was talking to. She was never sure how to address the people she was living with either, Mr Pucey or Aden or even Father. The last one had felt like it might eventually become a possibility but their 'discussion' last night seemed to have made it impossible.

"Sickle for your thoughts?"

Startled, Hermione spun round to see Blaise standing leaning against the window frame, hands tucked firmly into the pockets of his finely pressed trousers. "Oh, nothing important," she responded dismissively hoping her would take the hint and leave her alone. That wasn't to be however.

"Your father and brother have both left to go to work," he said ignoring her snort at the word father. "They asked me to let you know and to see that you were entertained today."

"I can keep myself entertained thank you," she answered turning to look out over the grounds again.

"Well I would never forgive myself, and neither would my mother," he added with a smirk," if I didn't at least try and get to know you better. Want to play twenty questions? I would so love to win my bet with your brother."

"Sure why not, maybe you can help me figure out who I am while you are at it."

Laughing he nodded his head, moving off to pull one of the armchairs closer to the location of hers. "Right okay, do you want to go first or shall I? Me, okay. You're quite obviously not a Slytherin so we're you a Ravenclaw?"

"No, not a Ravenclaw," she answered with a smile. People who hadn't know who she was had always thought that when they had first encountered her. "My turn, do you like to read?"

"Of course, it's one of my favourite things to do," he answered. "Um, I never would have guessed you to be a Hufflepuff," he said pausing when he noticed the girl beside him smirk. "What you're not a Hufflepuff?"

"Is that your next question?" Reading the expression on her face Blaise agreed that it was. "Nope," she finished popping the 'p'.

"That'd make you a Gryff then," he stated before whistling through his teeth. "This just got rather more interesting."

"Glad you think so Zabini. Here's my next one, are you seventeen yet?"

"Yeah my birthday was May 6th," he answered causing her to freeze.

"That's the day Dumbledore died," she said feeling suddenly even worse than she had when she woke up.

He just nodded, seeming to study her reaction quite intensely. "Did you know you were a pureblood?"

"No," she responded feeling like this game had been a mistake. Playing a game based on deductions and observations with a Slytherin was not a good bet. "Did you agree with the policies of the Death Eaters?" She had almost said the policies of Voldemort but knew that would have had him jumping about ten steps closer to working out who she was.

"Some. I do think it's important to keep the magic and muggle worlds separate but I don't have anything against half bloods or even muggle-borns really. I agree that pureblood culture should be preserved however," he finished. "My mother and I were neutral in the war. Did you fight?"

"Yes. Did you?"

"I said I was neutral," he stated rather tensely.

"You didn't answer the question," she reminded him. The witch wasn't sure, hadn't seen him herself but had heard from both the twins and Neville that Blaise Zabini had been spotted at the Final Batte, fighting on their side.

"Yes in the end I fought," he admitted staring at her once again. "Were you a member of that Alliance or Order or whatever it was?"

Laughing softly she nodded, "The Order of the Phoenix you mean? Do people know you fought on the light side?"

"My mum, your father and brother, a few friends. They know, it isn't something I like to talk about though. I had the rather noble idea that I would go and fight to represent my friend who wanted to be there but couldn't." Unsure whether she really believed that, Hermione choose to remain silent rather than offend him. Seeing that she wasn't going to comment, Blaise asked his next question. "Do you want to be here?"

"No," she answered quicker than she possibly should have. Turning her head towards him as she pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around herself, she could see that it had been a mistake. "Do you want to be my friend? I can't work out why you are talking to me," she said tilting her head to the side giving her the look of a curious but confused animal.

"I would like to be if you'd let me, yes. Are you in love?"

"Wow, that one came out of left field! No," she laughed, "definitely not in love. Have you worked it out yet?"

"I think I might have," he drawled lazily.

"Well go on then, I won't tell Adrian if you're wrong."

"Alright, I think you are, or used to be, Hermione Granger."

"Well done," she answered with a smile. "How did you work it out? I wasn't sure you would get it right after your last shot."

"That was what clinched it for me actually. You were so adamant that you didn't want to be here, and if that wasn't because you had a secret love hiding away in your old life then that only left Granger," he explained. When asked why exactly that only left her, he laughed seemingly not surprised by the question though. "Granger was the only girl in our year with thoughts above the matrimonial in her head, she had Potter and Weasley to take care of after all."

"Don't let Mr Pucey hear you say that," she advised slipping backwards into her dark mood. It was nice to have someone close by, besides Adrian who seemed to be under the close control of the elder Pucey, who knew who she had been before.

"No I can't imagine he is to fond of those facts," Blaise agreed. "Hermione Granger is really Andromeda Pucey: Pureblood. Who'd have thought it?"

"Most certainly not me," Hermione muttered.

"Come now Miss Pucey," Blaise stated loudly as he leaned over to stare into her face. "This is nothing to be sad about, it is in reality a cause for celebration! Not only do you now have daily access to the dashing specimen of masculinity that is me, but you have a magical family, a stake hold in the wizarding world. These are all positive things."

"Maybe," she agreed, "but they mean nothing against what I am giving up. I liked my life, my friends, my name, me!"

"And you can't still have those things? Everything apart from the name, it seems to me is still right there. Your life might change, you might gain new friends but why would that change you as a person?"

"I am not Andromeda Pucey," she replied hotly.

"Yes, you are. That is who you are, who you have always and will always be. I think you are looking at this all the wrong way," he replied urging her to listen and understand what he was saying. "Stop thinking of yourself as Hermione, it's just a name and it was never yours to keep. The name doesn't make the person, you know this. This could be as difficult or as easy as you want to make it Andromeda, only you can decide the way you are going to take it."

Blaise left her alone soon after that, Adrian returned from training to spend the day outside with him. Hermione sat in the library, staring out the same window and wondering just when everyone else had become smarter than her. What Blaise said made perfect sense; she knew it and couldn't believe she hadn't seen it. Regaining her birth name didn't mean giving up herself and maybe without the turmoil of an identity crisis bubbling up inside her, she would be more able to deal with the challenges Aden Pucey presented. After many hours of thinking, skipping lunch and ignoring the boys requests for her to join them, she decided it would be best if she let Hermione Granger go. She was Andromeda Pucey now and she should embrace that or the name at least. After a dinner which was equally as quiet as breakfast but a little less uncomfortable, Andromeda headed straight back to her bedroom to reply to the letters she had received the night before from her friends. Replying to Remus, Kingsley, Ginny and Tonks was rather easy, simply reassuring them she was alright, telling Ginny of her wardrobe but apart from that keeping details to a minimum. Harry and Ron were a bit more difficult.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_I hope you are both still doing well. I'll agree to Seth as long as Sthenelus has no problem with it, but you are on your own with convincing him. He does seem rather found of his full name. Things here are okay, harder in some ways than I thought they would be, but easier in others too. I'm getting on rather well with Adrian and Blaise Zabini is staying here for now as well. He seems nice and has been perfectly pleasant to me since he arrived. His mother stayed for lunch yesterday when she came to drop him off. I made a bit of an idiot of myself, which I'm sure you both would have enjoyed (especially you Ron) Blaise helped me today when I was a bit upset and I've finally come to a decision that I've been struggling quite a bit over. I think it'd be best if I just went by Andromeda now, seen as how the people here all call me it and owls won't find Hermione Granger anymore. I hope neither of you mind._

_I haven't taken my charm bracelet off since i left home, so please don't worry. If I feel uncomfortable I will use it.  
_

_Harry, I'm so sorry but Mr Pucey won't let me come to Grimmauld Place for your birthday. He seems to want me to stay here until I get to know them better. I'm sending your present along with Sthenelus and I hope you like it and have an amazing day. I'm only sorry I can't be there. _

_Only 33 more days till Hogwarts,_

_Love Andromeda._


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

"Miss Andromeda...Miss Andromeda it's time to be getting up."

Waking up to the frantic voice of her very own personnel house elf was not something the newly named Andromeda enjoyed. Today of all days she had the fierce desire to burrow back under her duvet, ignore the outside world and pretend that this whole summer had just been a figment of her imagination. How could one person be expected to deal with it all? The ending of a war she had been waiting for since she was eleven and fell so deeply for two daring and courageous boys. That would have been more than enough to deal with but no, she had the ending of the only life she had ever known before heaped on top of that struggle as well. Sadly, Jess did not seem the type to allow such wallowing so the young witch released the breathe she had been holding and dragged her screaming body from her bed.

"Good, good Miss is up now," Jess proclaimed approvingly. "You must hurry, breakfast is to be starting in ten minutes!" The girl allowed the suddenly Dobby-esk house elf to hustle her into the bathroom and the already prepared bath. A quick dip rather than the relaxing soak to sooth her tensed muscles was all Andromeda was allowed before Jess again hustled her out, this time towards her already made bed where a set of casual robes lay. "Jess is knowing Miss Andromeda isn't happy but she knows that the young miss _could _be. Master Aden is a good man. You'll see," Jess declared sagely as she walked with her charge to the dining room.

"Thanks Jess," Andromeda answered leaning down to hug the elf. "I hope I will find some small amount of happiness here. I just...I don't think Mr Pucey likes me. He just seems to....," she trailed off, knowing what she desired to say but not how to express it. That was unusual for the girl and she found it wasn't something she enjoyed.

"You Miss are like Mistress Cassiopeia, Master-" Before Jess could finish they were interrupted by the appearance of another house elf in the halfway with them.

"Master Aden is sending Sanny as he is wanting to remind Mistress Dromeda that breakfast has been started for fifthteen minutes," the elf declared before disappearing as quickly as he appeared causing Jess to grab Andromeda's arm and drag her the rest of the way. As had become their routine, her friend left her standing outside the imposing double doors where she was now sure three wizards sat awaiting her appearance. Deciding that her bad mood was no reason to begin the day with each of the three on a difficult footing, she loosened her tight shoulders, tried to think at least slightly happy thoughts and drifted into the room.

"Sorry I'm late," she began as she started to walk towards the free place setting which was thankfully next to Adrian. "Adjusting to a new routine is more difficult than I would have thought. I was already on my way down with Jess when your elf appeared in the hallway Mr Pucey, hopefully I have not delayed anyone's breakfast?"

Quirking an eyebrow, Aden Pucey carefully sat his coffee cup back onto the table before replying. "I'm not sure there should need to be an adjustment at all daughter, weren't you dining on a civilised schedule before? I am to assume that your month long disappearance at the beginning of the summer was put to use in a relaxing fashion?" At this the young witch began to laugh, the first feel laugh she had lost herself to in days. Blaise, seemingly trying to hold his Slytherin smirk on his face but failing miserably, gaped at the girl across for him while her brother placed a hand on her arm possibly fearing for her sanity. Everyone knew of the disappearance of the Golden Trio immediately following the death of Dumbledore but no one, seemingly not even those close to the trio, knew where they had gone or what they had done. The story seemed to follow that they simply left everyone, spent a month doing something each one of them was deeply secretive about and then reappeared and declared it was time. Time to end the war, time to kill He-Know-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"Checking into my history I see," Andromeda said in a cheerful voice once her laughter had subsided. "Well thought out Mr Pucey, know thy enemy and all, but that isn't something I shall discuss. If you'd like though," she continued quirking her eyebrow in a mocking gesture, "you could pretend I was at a spa."

"My dearest sister there is only one flaw with that suggest," Adrian mused. "I fear you wouldn't be able to tell a spa from a muggle swimming baths."

"True dear brother. Hermione Granger may not have been able to tell a spa from a swamp," she replied hautily, "but I, Andromeda Pucey I assure you can. And being the supreme witch that I am, I used my Seeing abilities to pre-emptively gain knowledge on my coming transition from muggle-born to pureblood witch."

"Surely not a British spa Miss Pucey?"

"Of course not Mr Zabini, no something in France maybe," she responded before changing her mind quickly at his look. "No, no of course not France is much too pedestrian.... Brazil. Yes that's it. A spa in Brazil, the heat works wonders on the pours you know."

"I had heard that," Adrian laughed. "What of the other two members of your trio?"

"Good point Adrian," Blaise joined in, "I can't quite see Potter and Weasley lounging about in Spelled Seaweed wraps."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that Blaise," Andromeda giggled. "But of course they were there! Everyone knows we don't split up, where one goes the others go too," she trailed off all humour leaving her voice. It was a stark reminder of all she was missing made even sharper by the fact that it was Harry's seventeenth birthday today. She had always thought she'd be with him for that important milestone. All three wizards watched as the vibrant witch who had seconds before seemed to be shining with life vanished before their eyes. Adrian reached for his sister's arm, giving it the reassuring squeeze he had used often since she had come into his life. They all drifted into silence, each focusing on the food in front of them for several minutes until the eldest broke it to remind his two children that Blaise was having a guest over for dinner that evening, adding that they best be on time.

After that everyone drifted away, Adrian and Mr Pucey leaving to attend to the family business, Blaise to visit his friend before they returned to the Manor that evening and Andromeda to the library. The thought had crossed her mind that she could leave, floo or use her bracelet to portkey to Grimmauld Place and her friends without anyone being the wiser. She didn't want to do that however, didn't want to stain the already fragile relationship between her and the elder Pucey. She also admitted to herself that she wasn't willing to risk the chance that they would find out, risk the change that Adrian might look at her with the same loathing that she could see in his father's eyes. Once firmly ensconced in the library, the young witch could not overcome the sensation that someone was watching her. Letting her magic flare loosely around her as Kingsley had shown her, see sent it out into the room looking for another but coming up short. Wrinkling her nose in irritation she turned left in her seat, the right before turning and kneeling on the leather armchair and looking over its back. Only then did she see the figure standing in the portrait, which she was sure had been a landscape every other time she had been in here, on the wall directly behind her.

"Hello," said greeted the figure who unlike the other portraits did not seem in any rush to hide his blatant ogling. "I'm He- _Andromeda, _Andromeda. Who are you?"

"Greetings! I am Abbott Alexander Pucey! It is a pleasure to finally meet you young Andromeda," the wizard replied.

"Lovely to meet you too. Can I ask why you've been staring at me Abbott?"

"Please, do call me Abe. We are family after all," he responded with a grin, only continuing when he received her nod of agreement. "Well you see I was born after both the other Pucey women had been born and well, well I so wanted to meet you."

"This again. I cannot believe that there have only ever been three women born to this family. It's ridiculous," she muttered.

"Yes I agree. When I was alive it baffled me, drove me to research the family tree back to our earliest recorded ancestors hoping to prove it a falsehood. It was I who was proved wrong however and I merely confirmed the accuracy of the records of our House." Seeing the witch still did not believe him, the likeness of one Abbott Alexander Pucey grinned. "Come now Andromeda, have you see but one portrait of a witch in your wanderings of the Manor?"

"No but that doesn't prove anything!"

"I suppose not conclusively, but it is rather odd considering each and every Pucey born wizard _or _witch born in the last six hundred years has their portrait in these halls."

"Where are the two witches then? As you have pointed out they aren't here," she challenged.

"That's because it is only those born in the last six hundred years who are housed here. There others have their home in the family vaults or at the Chalet, as is the case with the witches," Abe responded calmly.

"Me, the first woman in six hundred years! That's ri-"

"Ridiculous, yes you've said that." Andromeda realised that smirks on the face of portraits were just as annoying as those on the faces of real people. "Moving forward, I was hoping we could become friends. If word amongst us painted souls is to be believed you are not having the best time of it."

Immediately the witch had intended to jump to deny the statement but seeing that the smirk had gone to be replaced with a look of concern she decided not to deny what was surely obvious, but to simply ignore the statement. "You look rather young Abe, and don't seem come from a time to far gone. Will you tell me about yourself?"

"Of course," Abe cheerfully replied. "You are correct on both counts. I was born in 1897 and died in 1920, at the mere age of 23. I don't recall my death, consequence of the portrait charm you see, but I'm told it was a dragon. I was rather enamoured with the creatures you see, devoted my short life to their study." And so began the rather long, but definitely interesting life story of one of the few members of her father who seemed to be able to remain in the room with her without glaring. Talking to Abe was an enjoyable way to pass the day, reading one of the magical creature books in library to him even more so, so it was once again nearly dinner time before Jess could drag her away from the library.

Andromeda apologised profusely to the elf, feeling that she had been stuck with the unenviable job of constantly having to drag the girl from or to places she didn't want to be. Jess just brushed off the apologies, stated it was her job and that she loved it, before pushing Andromeda into the bathroom once again. After taking a much more leisurely soak in the tub than this morning, she entered her room to find that an outfit had again been laid out for her to wear. Although much fancier than she had the will to wear, the young girl was grateful that Jess had taken over the duty of dressing her in Ginnys' absence. She hated nothing more than showing up somewhere under- or over-dressed and that was a constant threat looming here where she never knew quite what to expect. Not knowing who the guest coming to dinner tonight was, and just now thinking she should probably have asked, Andromeda would have just picked her usual casual-dressy robes rather than this dressy-dressy ensemble. After dressing she migrated over to her bed where crookshanks and Sthenelus were both resting, Sthenelus with reason having returned early that morning from delivering her letters and Harry's present. Just as she was about to pull her waking cat onto her lap, Jess popped into the room screeching that she best not mess her dress and ordering to head down to dinner as everyone else was already there. Sighing in annoyance but obeying none the less she made the trek down to the dining room, glaring at the gossiping portraits as she passed.

Standing in front of those double doors and pushing them open for the second time that day she decided that this was the room she liked least in the Manor. There were four wizards standing beside the fireplace this evening and each turned and moved forward to greet her, stepping into a line before she could see who exactly had joined them.

"Good evening Andromeda," her father began first moving forward to kiss her cheek. Bemused by the action she stared at him as he moved to stand on her right side, only to have her attention drawn by her brother as he stepped in front of her.

"Hello Andromeda," Adrian said kissing her first on her right cheek, the moving to her left before whispering in her ear. "Remember my promise," before taking up his place on her right.

Next came Blaise who had a disturbing tinkle in his eye as he kissed both her cheeks, before stepping to the side to reveal the last wizard in the room. "Miss Pucey may I introduce my good friend, Draco Malfoy?"_Malfoy! Draco Malfoy!_ Drawing on all the training she had received, Andromeda showed no outward signs of her internal panic. Her face retained the pleasantly blank expression she had gained as soon as the bizarre line-up had begun. Inside she was screaming, panic and fear and worry and angry and betrayal all fighting for a place inside her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Pucey," Malfoy said without any sneer at all and reached for her hand exactly as Blaise had done the other day. It took a lot more concentration to keep her arm lax than it did to control her expression and she almost lost it when he placed a kiss on her knuckles, his stormy eyes looked on her chocolate ones never wavering.

At the clearing of a throat coming from her left, she finally responded. "A pleasure to meet you also, Mr Malfoy," she dutifully answered, pleased that her voice did not quiver at all.

"Young Draco is an extremely close friend of our family," Mr Pucey stated from her side. "He has been around often since his youngest days, entertaining both Adrian and Blaise." How lovely, her family and the Malfoy's, friends for years. She wondered if that was supposed to reassure her that the Death Eater in front of her wouldn't Crucio her as soon as he found out who she was. It was obvious he didn't know, obvious by the fact that he had actually touched her without sneering or shouting 'Mudblood' at the top of his lungs and threatening to cut off his own lips at having had them touch her. It wouldn't matter who she was now, to him she would always be Mudblood Granger she was sure of that. "Come, let's sit shall we," Mr Pucey spoke again taking a hold of her elbow and leading her to the table. As he pulled out her seat for her see could only hope that Malfoy didn't sit next to her, she didn't think she would be able to stay calm if he did. _Don't panic, don't panic, you're safe, panic, panic, death eater, death eater run,run, runrunrurnrun. _She couldn't keep track of her thoughts, never mind the conversation going on between the men in the room as they all moved to sit down. He was one of the few people who she truly feared. Although she knew it was unless, even rather silly, the teasing he had heaped on her since she was eleven had left its mark. Fingering her wand at her wrist, she almost drew it when she left a hand on her arm only to turn sharply and find it was Adrian. He had taken the seat next to her, thank Merlin, and was giving her a smile and trying to soothe her with his touch. It wasn't working, her body was as tight as a bow, fingers running the smooth vine wood of her wand.

"Did you have a nice day Andromeda? I haven't seen you since I returned," Blaise called to her from across the table. Looking up she saw that he was opposite Adrian, meaning Malfoy was opposite _her, _and staring at her with an intense expression she couldn't decifer.

"Lovely thank you," she answered in clipped tones. She didn't want to talk to him, not after he had made her think they could be friends and then brought _Draco Malfoy_ over for dinner. Thankfully he took the hint and didn't ask any further questions, falling into quiet chatter with the rest of them as she sat trying to disappear. As the first course was finished and the second appeared, some sort of meat with some sort of vegetable, another attempt was made to draw her into conversation.

"Blaise tells me you are to be attending Hogwarts with us when it resumes Miss Pucey. Any thoughts on which house you shall be in?" Andromeda tried to raise her head slowly as Malfoy spoke, not wanting to snap it up and train her eyes on him like she desired. She had been aware of him looking at her, staring at her since they had sat down but had tried to ignore it. She couldn't ignore that intense gaze of his if she was looking at him though. "Miss Pucey?"

"Not Slytherin. I have integrity," she growled sounding quite feral even to her own ears. Malfoy just stared at her in shock seeming to not understand his reaction.

"Andromeda," Mr Pucey snarled. "You will be pleasant to our guests." She just glared at him in response. "I apologise Draco, Andromeda is still a little unsettled up her new surroundings. Please do not hold it against her." Would he defend her if Malfoy attacked her? Malfoy who had let Death Eater's into Hogwarts, who had stood by while Snape killed Dumbledore. They bore the same mark, she thought, that would unite them closer than any ties the elder Pucey seemed to have to her.

"Please calm down," Adrian whispered into her ear. "It isn't like you think," he said before pulling back. Showing to reaction to his words, Andromeda sat still letting her eyes wander the room. She needed to keep alert, kept focused so she was prepared for whatever happened. As the wizards picked up the conversation again, business and money, her eyes feel on the moving arms of the man straight ahead of her. She used to think of him as a boy, just a boy like Harry and Ron and Neville, just like Ginny and Lavender and Susan and her had been girls but none of them were that any more. Every time he moved his left arm gesturing at Mr Pucey or cutting a bit of the dead animal on his plate, the arm of his robes slipped upwards. It was like a perverse game of hide and go seek. Now you see it, now you don't. One minute he's a nice man over for dinner, the next he's a Death Eater who's just as likely to _Avada_ you as take another bite. She couldn't take her eyes off of it. The Dark Mark wasn't new to her, obviously she had seen the one on Mr Pucey's arm, and she had seen it many times before that. There had even been a time where it had been right in front of her face, she only had to lower her eyes to see it on the arm that was tightly wrapped around her throat and she could make out each and every detail of the grotesque thing. Then there was the time she had slammed into it, seeing it on the exposed arm of a wizard shouting the killing curse at Ron. Or the time she had seen it move, slithering on the skin on a different wizard who was holding his wand in her face. Or the time she'd seen it float in the air above the school after Dumbledore, or float in the air above his shop after Ollivander. Or the time she'd seen it on an arm, just an arm lying on the ground not far from where she had stood with Harry and Ron. Or the time...

"Andromeda...Andromeda...Answer me Andromeda," Mr Pucey snapped finally breaking through the panic settling to heavy over her. Focusing her eyes again, she found herself still in her chair but it had been pulled away from the table and the massive form of Aden Pucey was leaning over her. Leaning back as far as possible her panic seemed to be noticed and the man stepped back, moving to stand with the three younger men behind him who each had their wands in their tight grips. Their wands. Pushing her chair back she scrambled to her feat, falling as she tripped over the edge of her robes and rushing to her feet again.

"What are you doing? Why...Wh.." she trailed off as she backed away from them, pulling her wand for her first. She found she could almost think again and could see a little straighter now that its comforting weight was in her hand again.

"Calm down," the man said as he moved to step forward.

"NO!!! Stop, don't come near me. Stay back," she screamed and he stopped. Four against one, they might not have fired any curses yet but they would. They always did. And she couldn't count on Blaise and Adrian not helping. They hadn't told her, they had let him come here. They wouldn't help. She needed Harry and Ron. Needed it to be the three of them, she didn't do things like this alone that was Harry. Harry. Harry and Ron. _The bracelet_, her brain screamed at her.

"Andromeda please calm down. No one is going to hurt you, you are safe here. Now just remain calm," Mr Pucey said as he slipped closer and closer towards the frantic witch. She could see the others moving in tandem with him, coming towards her just behind him and she knew it was time to go. Raising the hand holding her wand and gripping her other wrist tightly with it she looked up and saw them all staring at her.

"Home."

The tug of the portkey, the world spinning and then she was in Ron and Harry's room landing hard on beds which were pushed together. She could hear a loud beeping noise, almost like a car alarm but she couldn't move. The tears, racking sobs that she had been holding back shock her small frame as they burst from her. Pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, she sat rocking back and forward on the bed not even registering the loud noise any more. She didn't know how long she had been there, though it couldn't have been more than a few minutes, before she felt arms wrap around her. There was no fear, no tensing. She knew these arms, they were home and family and love and _safe. _So she let the despair and the panic take over, knowing that when she was with her boys they would look after her.

It was a long time later when some sense of her surroundings came back to her. She was lying on her side now with Ron at her front and Harry at her back, pressed tight. Her robes were tangled in her legs and her eyes were so dry from all the crying but she could breathe again and she wasn't paralysed by her fear.

"You with us now?" Harry asked as he continued to stroke her hair.

"Yes. I'm sorry to just burst in and breakdown," she answered.

"Don't Hermione," he answered sharply.

"Will you tell us what happened? You don't have to," Ron said as he smoothed a stray hair that had escaped from Harry back from her face. She nodded and all went quiet for a minute as she gathered her thoughts.

"They said someone, a friend of Blaise, was coming for dinner and I was so mad that Mr Pucey wouldn't let me come here that I didn't even ask who. It was stupid. But I came down for dinner and they were all in the room, I couldn't see who it was but then he came up and kissed my hand. It was Draco Malfoy." She paused for a second there waiting for the interruption or outburst she was sure would come but it never did so she just kept going. "We sat down and I wasn't doing so good, I should have left then but I didn't. I saw the Mark on his arm, Mr Pucey has it too you know, and I just lost it. I kept thinking of the things that happened like when Dolohov....Anyway when I snapped out of it Mr Pucey has leaning over me and all of them were standing there with their wands out. I got out of my chair and had my wand out. He kept telling me to calm down but all I could see were the Marks and the four of them with their wands so I used the bracelet. And here I am," she finished softly.

"Did they hurt you at all?" Harry asked, still running his nimble fingers through her black locks.

"No, nothing. I don't even think they would have," came the soft response. She couldn't see Harry but she could see Ron and he looked worried, understanding but definitely worried. "I don't think I'm okay."

"We know Mione," Ron agreed nodding. Reaching out he used his thumb to wipe the tears that had begun to fall again. "None of us are okay. You did better than us, kept it together longer and with a lot more going on."

"But it was bound to happen," the boy behind her continued. "The last few months, nobody will ever understand what they were like for us. But we all know, and the Order know some so they can help. Me and Ron have been looking after each other and we were looking after you to, but then they took you away and you've been on your own."

"I know and I know you were helping," she assured them. "I just thought since the war was all over that it would all be gone. I don't have nightmares or anything like that."

"Maybe not Mione, but you can't just pretend that the war didn't happen." Nodding her head she silently agreed with them but wasn't willing to say it out loud. In her head she was thinking that this hadn't been the first time she had lost control. When Mr Pucey had shown her his Mark her reaction had been extreme, not as extreme as this time but if it weren't for Adrian she was sure she would have used the portkey then. Sighing she turned over to stare at the ceiling and let the silence wash over her.

"Happy Birthday Harry," the witch said after several minutes. Turning her head towards him she kissed him on the check, giving him a bright smile. "Told you I'd make it didn't I?" Laughing both boys nodded and the tension that had entombed them broke. "Did you have a good day? At least until my dramatic entrance."

"It was good yeah," he smiled. Raising his wand he turned the lamps sitting on the dresser across from them on. "This, I will easily get used to."

"If only it had come two months earlier a? Fat lot of use it is now," Ron snorted.

"We managed fine without magic. Probably best we didn't have it considering the lengths you to go to in order to use it. Honesty, you would like you were seven rather than seventeen." Snickering was the only response she got from her two bed mates. "What time is it?"

Casting a quick _Tempus _Harry soon declared that it was now August 1st and they settled into quiet again until a knock came to the door. After a called 'Come in' from Ron, the bedroom door opened to reveal half the order crowded round.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Several people called all at the same time as they fought their way through the door. Surprisingly it was Remus, who usually remained hidden at the back, who pushed his way in first and came to sit on the bed beside them.

"I'm fine now," she said nodding as if it would convince them. "Not hurt at all I just had a bit of a scare. Silly really."

"I'm sure it isn't silly dear," Mrs Weasley scolded. "Not if it has you upset and hurrying back home to us." She really didn't want to go through the whole story again, never wanted to talk of the more personal details, and so was glad when Harry took up the explanation. Malfoy came for dinner, finding out Mr Pucey was a Death Eater, panic over two Death Eaters being so close. Not a lie as such, just not the whole truth either. The sympathy on their faces was easy to spot but there was something else there, regret maybe.

"I have to go back now don't I? It's okay," Andromeda added after several faces had flushed at the question. "I'd expected as much really." Both boys at her sides were suspiciously quiet.

"Kingsley flooed in about five minutes after the alarm went off. Your father called the DLE almost the second you arrived here," Tonks stated. "He demanded you be returned, and seeing that it was Kingsley who he was dealing with he was told you'd be home sometime tonight. That was as long as we could get you. Sorry," she finished sheepishly.

"No don't be. I can't run away from this," Andromeda said as she sat up and shuffled to the end of the bed. "How am I getting back?" Tonks produced a fork at that, telling her it had been turned into a portkey that only she could use and that she just had to say home to activate it. "Bastard," she muttered when she heard the activation word. Even at times like this he still had to twist the knife and drive his point home. "Well it was good to see you all," she said with a watery smile. If she hadn't cried all the tears she would usually use in a year early, she was sure she would be crying now.

"Mio- oh sorry. Andromeda," Ron called from his position on the bed smiling. Turning to Harry he added that they really needed to shorten her name again. "We'll see you soon yeah?"

"Of course. Only 31 days now," she added with a wink. Moving the fork from hand to hand she mustered up the courage to mutter the word that seemed much heavier in her mouth than it had earlier in the night."Home."


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

**Thanks for the reviews. Happy New Year.**

This portkey deposited her in the exact same stop she had landed in not a week before. There was no one waiting in the entranceway for her this time though, nothing but the cold and empty echo of her own footsteps as she walked towards the room she was sure they were waiting for her. The portraits were all staring again, seeming more apologetic this time than before so she left them be, not even giving her usual glare in response. Andromeda knew she would need all the strength she had left in her to get through the argument that was waiting for her beyond the doors of the study. As soon as she was in reach of them, she squeaked open the doors the smallest possible amount and slipped through the space made. Mr Pucey stood alone in the room, a glass with amber liquid in one hand while the other held tightly to the mantle of the fireplace.

"Hello," she called softly and watched as his grip on the fireplace tightened, his knuckles turning a stark white against his skin, and then released before he turned to look at her.

"Andromeda," he replied nodding his head to the rich green sofa on her right. Scurrying forward she wasted no time and almost flung herself into the comfort it offered, watching as Mr Pucey repeated the process at a slower pace. "He is still here, Draco I mean. Blaise had asked if he could stay for several days before the incident at dinner and I did not see fit to revoke my acceptance," he sighed as he lifted his non-glass holding hand to rub over his face. Andromeda thought that it was the most human she had ever seen him look.

"That's okay. It wasn't anything to do with him personally, not really. It was about me," she finished as a blush crept over her cheek.

"Will you tell me what happened? I-We were all concerned," the wizard declared. She had not missed the 'I' that he had tried to score out however and that gave her a slight glow in her chest. Maybe he did not loath her as she'd thought, maybe she was jumping to conclusions. He was clearly a hard man but then no matter his personality she was sure the world would have made him that way regardless. Raising a son on his own after the death of his wife and feeling like he had to give away his daughter in order to keep her safe from the world he inhabited, it sounded almost like a nightmare to the young witch.

Silence fell better the pair only interrupted by the clinking of the ice in the glass across from her as Andromeda pondered just how to answer that question. In her haste not be appear even more cowardly to these people she had not stopped to consider what explanation she would give them. 'I saw too much, felt too much during the war, and may possibly be going a little bit mad' didn't seem like the kind of answer she was willing to give. "The war," she finally settled on as an opener. The man opposite her tensed immediately. She worked hard to kept her voice calm, not accusing or vicious, just curious. "You say you were not a real Death Eater. Does that mean you didn't see the things they do? Didn't go to the meetings, or participate in the raids?"

"Two meetings were all I was ever required to attend."

"You understand then, at least a little. I _know _what happened at those meetings, the torture and death. Ever since my first year I've been involved in dirty and dark things that I really had no place in. I know that, I know I'm young and was just a child when I started fighting against Voldemort and the Death Eaters. I've seen things you wouldn't believe, things I'm not even sure I believe sometimes. You went to two meetings, I spent six years helping my best friend survive against everything that wanted to kill him. You went to two meetings, I spent five weeks running from the combined forces of the Death Eaters, me, Harry and Ron. That month that you so wanted to know about before, well it was spent fighting, hiding, searching, _fighting._ I won't tell you about the details, we promised we never would, but I can tell you that it wasn't good. I saw things I sometimes can't ignore and while most of the time the fact that not two months ago I was being tortured in the middle of a muggle street is something I can forget, it wasn't today," Andromeda ended with a shrug that didn't even convince her of its authenticity.

"Tortured?" came the only reply. The normally light eyes of the man in front of her now seemed almost black.

"Yes. I don't want to talk about it, please don't ask for details. You know who I was, know at least some of the things I've done. I was at the Final Battle and some people seem to think that was all that there was," she said with a shake of her head. "It wasn't, there was more. A lot more it just wasn't loud and bright and out there for everyone to see. It was my choice to be there for it all and I don't regret that one bit. I'm alive, both my boys are alive and we won."

"I'm not quite sure what to say now Andromeda. This has given me more of an understanding of you but I still do not understand what caused your reaction this evening."

"That was caused by a lot of things," she sighed. She wasn't sure how to explain this without making it sound like it was his fault, because it wasn't and even she could see the stirrings of guilt in the man. "I, as Hermione Granger have a history with Malfoy. We've never gotten along, him calling me a Mudblood and I even punched him in the face once," she laughed. Looking up she could see Mr Pucey was laughing quietly too. It was a nice momentary break from the tension. "Not one of my finer moments I suppose. Seeing him here after what I know he did at Hogwarts, seeing the Mark when he was eating dinner and not being sure if I could trust you or Blaise or even Adrian was all just too much. This is the first time in years I've been away from Harry and Ron, since we were twelve when I stopped spending the summers with my muggle family and that's having more of an effect on me than I'd wanted to admit."

"You thought I would hurt you? That Adrian wouldn't protect you," the man uttered in a broken voice. "I know things have not been the best but I would never, ever hurt you Andromeda. You are my child, my precious daughter." His face was a portrait of agony and a desperate desire for the witch before him to understand and believe the words he had said.

"I know that. Sitting here now I have no doubts that you would keep me safe but on some level that Mark on your skin means something to me and as much as I try to ignore it, it is still there. We both had lives before this week and ignoring those lives isn't helping bring us together," she sniffed.

"No, no I suppose it isn't," he mused. He looked at her then, really looked one of those soul searching looks and she resisted the urge to turn away from him. As much as she might deny it she wanted to know this man, wanted to think of him as a father and not as the cold aloof Mr Pucey. "Perhaps we should try again Andromeda, both endeavouring to be more open with the other. I do not wish to fight with you and squash your spirit. That is something I do not think I could be forgiven for."

"We'll try again then," Andromeda smiled, "and I am sorry. I didn't mean to be rude to your guest."

"It is alright," he assured her. "Even I can understand that rudeness can be forgiven in some circumstances. Will you apologise to Draco? He was most upset by your fear of us, as was your brother and Blaise." She readily agreed to that, adding that she would apologise to Adrian and Blaise as well. "Very well. It is late, we should both retire now. Mr Malfoy is in the guest suite next to Mr Zabini and shall not be leaving his rooms until morning," he finished with a smile towards his daughter.

With that last dose of information allowing her to breathe even easier she quickly rose, bid Mr Pucey good night and hurried to her room wanting only to fall into her soft, warm bed. Once there however, she was greeted by a frantic Adrian.

"Andromeda! Are you alright? You came back! I can't believe you came back. What happened?" Adrian spat out the questions rapid fire, rising from his seat on the edge of her bed and lunging towards her.

Allowing herself to be pulled into a comforting hug she silently berated herself for ever thinking that this boy, her brother wouldn't protect her. "I'm fine Adrian, sorry for worrying you but fine otherwise. And of course I came back," she added as she disentangled herself from him.

"I wasn't sure you would. Blaise was but I just didn't know," he told her as he rubbed his hands over his face in a gesture so similar to that of the father not half an hour before. Grabbing her hand he pulled his over to her bed, sitting on the edge and getting her to do the same. "What happened 'Dromeda? You looked so scared."

"I was just being silly. Seeing Malfoy here, all the pressure of everything that's happened this last week...it was just all too much and I panicked. I don't want to dish out the horrible details Adrian but I'm fine now. I went to see Harry and Ron and the rest of the Order and they calmed me down. Then I came back," she finished crawling up the bed to lie down and stare at the ceiling. Patting the space beside her she turned and smiled at her brother urging him to take the space beside her.

"If you ever want to talk I'm here for you," Adrian promised as he kissed her cheek before lying down along her right side. "I've never seen Dad or Blaise so ruffled before," he added and Andromeda could hear the smile in his voice.

"Boy I wish I'd been in my right mind to see it," she laughed turning to face him. "God I hate these robes," she complained as they twisted around her legs, "I miss jeans."

"They did look mighty impressive as the fluttered around you when you fell out of your chair," he joked causing them both to curl up with their laughter. Andromeda knew she'd been right to come back then, Adrian was a reason all by himself. They talked softly for awhile before they both started to drift off to sleep, each one finding comfort in the solid presence of someone lying next to them. Andromeda woke a few times throughout the night, either nightmares or the sounds of the Manor jostling her from sleep, but each time she saw her brother lying between her and the door and fell back to sleep.

When she woke in the morning it was to find herself curled tightly against the side of her brother with his arm resting on her side and the other under her head.

"I see sleeping beauty is finally awake," he drawled as Andromeda rolled away from him.

"Um...what time is it?"

"Just after seven, still early. I'll go and get ready then come back and get you so we can go to breakfast together. Alright?"

"Yeah course," she mumbled in reply before throwing her legs over the other side of the bed and rolling out. "I'll just go for a shower and then wait for you." Standing in the shower letting the water pound down her back, she went over the events of the night before. While the dinner had been an unmitigated disaster, her return had gone so much better than she had expected. Between the calm and understanding Mr Pucey had shown and then being able to be with Adrian like she would be with her friends it had all turned out alright in the end. She still felt the sting of betrayal that neither of them or Blaise had thought to tell her who was coming to dinner but she combated it with the knowledge that she had hardly been open with them either. Things weren't perfect, no were near it but she didn't want to give up and lose the two Pucey men yet. Now she had to face Blaise and Malfoy, sit with them at that same table and watch them look at her as if she was a lunatic. Andromeda wondered if someone would have told Malfoy who she was now in a bid for him to understand her behaviour, but somehow she doubted it. That twinkle she'd seen in Blaise's eye before he had introduced her to Malfoy told her he was enjoying knowing something his friend didn't and she was sure his Slytherin nature wouldn't allow him to just throw away the advantage like that. Deciding she had spent enough time musing on last night she quickly finished her shower, spelled her hair dry and dressed in the outfit she picked from the closet. Sthenelus was just beginning to receive some much desired attention from the witch when a knock came to the door and Adrian stuck his head in telling her it was time to head down.

"Has the routine always been like this? Always so strict I mean," she asked as they started the journey to the dining room. It was rather inconvenient having both of their bedrooms so far away from the main areas of the Manor, it made for a long walk at least four times a day.

"Since I was old enough to go to the dining room, so basically as long as I can remember. You get used to it, I like it now actually. It's twice a day when I know that I'm going to see Father and now you as well," he smiled. Andromeda returned his smile even though her own thoughts about the enforced meals were much different.

"Why are they here, Blaise and Malfoy I mean?"

"They always spend most of the summer here, have since they were old enough to walk," Adrian answered. "Mrs Zabini was friends with our mother and they were greatly alike, both enjoying travel and going to spas and such. By the time Blaise was five he'd probably been left with his families elves for the majority of his life so Father suggested to his mother that when she went away, Blaise come and stay here with us. Draco well...,"he paused looking down at her with a serious expression. "He and Blaise have always been close ever since I have known them and when Blaise started coming over to stay Draco used to come and visit him. Later he would stay for longer sometimes for the whole time that Blaise was here, with Fathers permission of course."

"But why?," she pushed not understanding the reason Malfoy would come and stay here.

"To get away from Mr Malfoy I think, though I haven't ever asked him directly. He would come, be subdued and withdrawn for the first few days and then he would be fine. I never felt it was my place to pry," he finished as they came within sight of the dining room. "I know you did not get along with him and that he was very cruel to you while at school," he said flushing as the words left his mouth. It was then that Andromeda remembered that he had been there, standing amongst the gathered Slytherin quidditch team when Malfoy had called her a Mudblood the first time. "But try and remember that things aren't always what they seem to be," he advised placing a hand on the small of her back and pushing her ahead of him into the room.

They were the first to arrive, which she was rather thankful for as her brothers comments had left her feeling more confused, and easily slide into the same seats they had occupied last night.

"What are your plans for the day?," she asked as she dished up a breakfast of omelette and grapefruit. Since she had arrived at the Manor her eating habits had slipped, only have picking at her breakfast and dinner while ignoring lunch completely, and she had decided that she would have to make more of an effort.

"I was going to be going into the offices with Father, but decided that I would stay here with you today."

"Don't be silly Adrian," she scolded. "I'll be fine, you carry on with what you had planned. I'm sure you'll be missed if you don't go."

"That he would be," Mr Pucey called as walked towards the table having entered the room moments before. "Not that I would want him to come if you required his presence today Andromeda," he added slipping into his seat and giving her a genuine smile.

"Honestly, I will be fine. Besides," she added with a smirk," I could take them both anyway." Nodded but still smiling Mr Pucey agreed, declaring he was sure she could. "I had thought I might spend the day in the library again, I said to Abe I would go back and read him more of the current books on dragons."

"Abe?" Looking towards Adrian she saw he looked just as confused as to who she was referring to.

"One of the portraits. Abbott Pucey I'm sure his name was, told me to call him Abe."

"You're making friends with the portraits," Adrian stated although it sounded like a question.

"Well he made friends me with if you want to be technical, but yes. All the portraits stare at me constantly and Abe is the only one who didn't try and pretend he hadn't been ogling me. And he spoke to me," she added. "He seems nice, reminds me of Charlie."

"Charlie? A friend I presume," Mr Pucey spoke broken into her musing. Andromeda looked up to see his face pinched but he seemed to be trying to control his reaction.

"Yes a friend, a Weasley, I've known him since the year of the Quidditch World Cup. He is Ron's second oldest brother so we were never overly close," she assured him. Any response that the man might have been about to give was cut off by the doors to the room opening and the tall forms of Blaise and Malfoy striding in. Both of their gazes sought out Andromeda, Blaise seeming concerned and Malfoy had an expression on his face she couldn't decipher, and while Blaise quickly looked away she continued to feel the hot pressure of Malfoy's stormy eyes on her as she looked back down at her plate.

"Morning gentlemen, did you sleep well? Come sit," Mr Pucey's cheery voice said. It was the first time Andromeda had ever heard him sound anything close to cheery and she wondered what it was that had him concerned enough to try and lighten the atmosphere, she would like to think he was concern for her.

"Yes thank you," both boys answered as they moved to take the same seats as yesterday. She could still feel those eyes on her but was determined not to let them rile her. Letting the conversation flow over her listening with a half ear, picking on Blaise and Malfoy planned on playing a game of Seeker vs. Seeker in the full sized pitch behind the Manor, Andromeda continued to eat her breakfast while steadfastly ignoring the eyes trained on her. Her Gryffindor nature wouldn't let her ignore what she took as a challenge for too long though, causing her to snap her head up quickly during a break in chatter so as to catch the Malfoy heir in the act.

"Good Morning Miss Pucey," he said looking her straight in the eye. There was not one trace of embarrassment or apology at having been caught staring at her and he just seemed to be waiting expectantly for her reply. Everyone seemed to be waiting for her reply actually.

"Morning Mr Malfoy. I trust you are enjoying your breakfast after the disruption to dinner last night," she responded with a quirked brow.

"Please call me Draco," Malfoy answered immediately still with those intense eyes. "Breakfast is lovely thank you, much, _much _more enjoyable now that I can see you are no longer in distress Miss Pucey."

"For us all," Blaise interrupted. "You are welcome to join us out on the pitch today if you'd like Andromeda," he offered with a far too smug smirk. Instead of answering Andromeda digested the reactions of the men around the table. Her brother beside her had stiffened as soon as the offer had left Blaise's lips which she interpreted as concern that the request would make her uncomfortable, which it didn't she knew he had only asked knowing she would refuse and it seemed he was also hoping for a reaction out of those at the table. Mr Pucey was just shaking his head lightly with his usual smirk plastered across his face. Malfoy, well he seemed to be doing an impressive imitation of his namesake, his nose flaring and hot breathes panting from his mouth. He was still staring at her but not his gaze would flick to the boy sitting next to him as well and the look in his eyes when they landed on Blaise was a lot harder than when they rested on her. Andromeda was rather confused by the whole thing and swiftly reminded that these were Slytherins and there were likely silent conversations and gestures which she, as a Gryffindor was missing entirely. Not knowing things was not something she enjoyed at all and she resolved to learn quickly, she was sure she would have ample opportunity to observe over the next month.

"No thanks Blaise," she answered eventually before going back to the food in front of her again.

The rest of her day was rather similar to the one before, quiet time in the library reading to the most talkative portrait she had met in the past six years. She only hoped that her evening didn't follow the same pattern, which thankfully it didn't. Diner was much the same as breakfast, casual conversation which she dipped into here and there but mostly stayed out of. Malfoy was still staring at her, reminding her of the Pucey portraits, but she accepted that as one of the repercussions of her breakdown the night before and was sure that his constant inspections of her wouldn't last long. After the meal was over, just as she was about to head up to her room to write to her friends back at Grimmauld Place Mr Pucey stopped her and asked if she would like to come to his personnel study. Not having a decent reason to refuse she agreed and they left the three boys behind.

"Thank you for coming. I was hoping we could use this time to converse, we have yet to spend any time together since you came here," the man said almost hesitantly as he directed her to a love seat that sat under a window. At her nod and smile he sat down next to her, summoning Sanny and asking him to bring them some tea. "How has your day been? Adrian was rather concerned at leaving you here with Blaise and Draco."

"It's been fine, I spent most of it in the library as has become my routine. You do have a wonderful collection, I think I could spend my whole life with it and never once be bored," she passionately declared.

"Adrian had told me you like to read, I do as well. When I was younger, about the age you are now, I spent all my time in the library. I was and am still fascinated by the theory behind magic and spells and luckily for me that is the main focus behind our main collection," he answered.

"Is that what you do then? At the Pucey company? I'd never thought to ask before what it is you actually do."

"We research new spells, improve the old ones working alongside the Ministry. I'm sure you have heard of the Unspeakables?" He asked waiting for her nod yes before continuing. "Our business has much in common with their work, the research branch mainly. We occasionally look into magical artefacts that are discovered as well although I have never had as much interest in that side of the company."

"That's amazing! I would love to know more about the theories behind the spells we use," Andromeda replied showing genuine interest. "I've never really understood why nothing past the main functions, uses and origins of the spells we are taught is explained. So different from the muggle sciences where everything is theory build on theory and each one needs to be understood."

"If you are interested I could suggest some texts for you to read," he offered before softly laughing at the immediate positive response. After that they slipped into an easy flow of conversation talking about many things, Hogwarts, her favourite subjects, her least favourite subject which led on to a lengthy discussion on their shared distrust of divination. Lying in her bed drifting to sleep later that night, Andromeda couldn't help but wish they both had been trying earlier. Now that they were both willing to make at least a slight effort things were much calmer and she had even enjoyed the time she spent alone with the usually oh so imposing man.

Her good mood and the general positive atmosphere between Andromeda and Mr Pucey lasted through breakfast the next morning. She peppered him with questions that had come to her overnight, basking in the relief of now knowing she had something in common with the man that was her father. In her haste to get started on the reading list he had provided for her the witch missed the three other occupants coming down minutes after she had departed for their morning meal. Thus she was rather surprised when after she hadn't appeared for lunch, taking a few sandwiches in the library instead, Blaise and Malfoy ventured into the library to find her.

"Andromeda! We're coming in," Blaise called as he pushed open the heavy door. Whipping round in her now favourite wingback chair, hair flying about her the witch saw Blaise striding confidently into the room with Malfoy following at a more sedate pace. "Mind if we join you?"

"Um I guess not," she answered but couldn't help the longing look she sent towards the book in her lap. Blaise spotted it, laughing loudly at her disappointment before indicating to his friend to bring over the companion to the chair he was currently lifting over to where she was sitting. In no time at all they were both dropping into the plush chairs they had placed in front of hers blocking the view she had over the grounds. The silence between them was making her uncomfortable, not to mention the continued staring from Malfoy, but she refused to be the one to break it.

"My mother asked me to pass on her regards," Blaise finally drawled. "I received a rather lengthy missive this morning, most of it pointing out your many favourable attributes and asking for each and every detail on your conflicts with your father."

Snorting in a rather unladylike fashion Andromeda replied, "Be sure and give her all the boring details then, maybe it'll get me out of those _teas _she is so desperate for me to go to."

"Nothing is getting you out of them. I have no doubt she'd find a way to make you go even if you die," he chuckled. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Reading," she said simply. It felt odd carrying on a conversation with Blaise while Malfoy sat silently boring holes into her face. Ignoring the dark boys snort at her simplistic response Andromeda shifted uncomfortably in her seat, risking a look through her midnight hair at Malfoy. She was startled by the intensity in his eyes as they met hers, the Malfoy mask still present but seemingly not able to contain all of the emotion he was projecting out through his blue eyes. If only she knew what it was he was showing so clearly. "Why are you staring?" she asked before she could stop the words.

"You are fascinating to me, why wouldn't I stare?," he deadpanned back at her.

"Because it's rude. I find it hard to believe all those oppressive Malfoy manners would allow you to forget that," she snapped still looking him dead in the eye.

"I know you," he said, ignoring her comment and leaning forward in his seat. "I know I know you, I just can't quite work it out yet. Won't you tell me Miss Pucey?"

"Yeah Andromeda, why don't you tell him," Blaise laughed. "Or better yet give him the same chance you gave me."

"Alright, I'll give him the chance. We only get three each though," she declared drawing agreement quickly from Blaise with Malfoy following reluctantly behind him. "I'll start shall I? Did you fight in the Final Battle?" Andromeda fully intended to use this game to her advantage, there was no way he was going to work out who she was from just three questions especially not when she was throwing questions like that back at him. It surprised her that he had agreed to the little game at all, knowing that he would be going into it at such a disadvantage and with Blaise here to hear any of the questions she might ask him. Seen as how he had agreed though she was going to get some of those questions that had been bothering her since he had shown up here seemingly friendly with her not-real-Death Eater father, non-Marked brother and neutral-but-light leaning Blaise answered.

"No," Malfoy responded quickly. He didn't look shocked or put out at all by her question much to her dismay.

Before he could speak again, seeing the disbelieving look on the witch's face Blaise interrupted. "Perhaps we should cause a lie detection spell," he suggested. Andromeda nodded her agreement immediately as did Malfoy to her shock. Once the spell had been cast, one she had never come across before but was apparently used in business meetings and would cause a Stinging Hex to be directed at anyone who lied, she repeated her question and received the same obviously honest answer.

"No need to look so disappointed Miss Pucey," Malfoy drawled at seeing her reaction. "Are you wearing a glamour?"

"No," she laughed.

"Come on Draco. Think before you ask," Blaise sneered sounding rather annoyed at the stupidity of his friend. This confused the witch, maybe he did want his friend to work out the answer after all.

"Calm down Blaise I'll give him a little explanation to that one. No, I am not wearing a glamour now. Yes, I have worn a glamour before although unknowingly," she explained with a smile, the first she had directed to Malfoy. "My turn again. Did you want to be a Death Eater?"

"No. It was not my choice," he answered after looking at Blaise and receiving a small nod. Andromeda was perfectly prepared for the hex to hit him then, wouldn't have felt even the slightest bit of sympathy, but nothing happened. "Did you fight against the Dark Lord in the war? And by fight I mean wand to wand during the battle or skirmishes that took place."

"Yes," she nodded. She had thought the answer obvious, and it seemed Blaise had too, until he had added on his conditions. Then Blaise had returned the smirk to his face and she had admitted that he wasn't as stupid as he sometimes appeared. Many would say and honestly believe that they had fought in the war despite not raising their wand, and in a way they had, but his conditions radically narrowed down the prospects for her previous identity.

"Last one Andromeda, best make it good," Blaise challenged as she thought of just what to ask. Coming up a blank and deciding that she had been cruel enough in her choice of her first two questions, she smiled and asked if he liked the colour red. Both boys started to chuckle, looking at her as if she were insane to give away such an opportunity.

"I do actually," Malfoy answered with a smile, a real honest to god smile. It took her a few seconds to realise she was staring but as soon as she did she looked away. "I already wasted a question so I hope you won't hold it against me that I use this one to its fullest Miss Pucey... Do you hate me?" She automatically opened her mouth to answer 'Yes, oh yes! Definitely I hate you!' but quickly shut it again when he magic flared around her as if preparing itself to shield her, immediately making her think of the Stinging Hex punishment. Her feelings towards Malfoy were something that she had never really examined in great detail, only knowing that he had the power to hurt her feelings and apparently frighten her also. Andromeda wasn't sure that those two things amounted to hate.

"No, I suppose I don't hate you," she begrudgingly answered. Seeing another smile wash over Malfoy's face she was quick to continue. "That doesn't mean I like you! Which I don't as I'm sure you have guessed."

"As long as you don't hate me," he leaned forward," I have something to work with." Andromeda was thoroughly confused by that statement but decided to let it rest for now.

"So? Who was our darling Andromeda Pucey in her previous life?" Blaise asked removing the need for any response from the witch.

"I have no idea but I intend to find out," Malfoy answered. "The mystery is all the more fascinating now."

"Oh believe me it is even more interesting from where I'm sitting," Blaise drawled. "I don't think you will work it out though Draco, so all I can say is that September 1st is going to be _very _interesting."


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing. All characters belong to J.K Rowling**

The next month passed rather quickly for Andromeda and the other two Puceys. Each of their lives had changed drastically in the week after the witch's birthday, two gaining a sibling and one seeing the long awaited return of a daughter. Malfoy and Blaise had both left a few days after the afternoon Andromeda had spent in the library with them, both returning to Malfoy Manor to spend the remainder of the summer together, leaving just Adrian, Andromeda and Mr Pucey at the Manor. It was never confirmed to her, but she strongly suspected that Mr Pucey had hinted to Blaise that they might need some time alone as a family. Either way she was grateful for the time she had to get to know the two men before she returned to Hogwarts.

After finding that they had a common interest in the theory of magic Mr Pucey had begun seeking out the company of his daughter, asking her opinion, taking her on walks around the grounds, discussing books they had both read. It started off small but over the weeks the time they had spent together had grown and now Andromeda not only enjoyed but sought out the presence of the man. She had also spent time with Adrian, listening about his quidditch training and his plans to move into the family business before the year was out, teasing him about the girls he mentioned and just generally treating him as she would Harry, Ron or any of the other Weasley brothers. Adrian did manage something none of them ever had however. After several days of constant prodding, the witch finally relented and allowed her brother to take her up on his broom. It was the first time she had been on a broom since the flying lessons that had been mandatory in her first year and although she knew it would never be something she would actively seek out, she found it not so scary with the solid body of Adrian behind her and his calming voice whispering in her ear. She had also ventured out to watch him train and even as clueless as she was about the sport, she could see that her brother had true skill as a chaser. It was a pleasant experience for Andromeda to see her brother come alive, completely lose the ties had always seemed to hold him and just be free. The witch had commented many times on how similar the two Pucey men where, each calm and quiet, solid and dependable, but with a fierce fire inside them that they seemed so reluctant to let anyone else see.

It hadn't all be positive though. There had been several arguments, some over the amount of male friends she had and even more over Mr Pucey's insistence that all these boys were more than just friends. That had been one of the major sticking points in their development of any relationship. Andromeda had felt as if she was battering her head against a culture wall that he refused to look past. He explained that proper pureblood daughters didn't associate with unmarried middle-aged men, unmarried Aurors, hormonally challenged unmarried teenage boys or really any male of the unmarried variety. Mr Pucey wanted to read her letters to them, and their responses to her to make sure that nothing 'inappropriate' was taking place. That was always the point where her anger took over and she'd explain to him, rather loudly, that she hadn't know she was a pureblood, that Andromeda Pucey associated with whomever she pleased, that he had no right to control her and that he was under no circumstances to read her mail. That last one was mainly to avoid an even bigger argument she told herself. Mr Pucey was still unaware of the exact nature of her life since she had entered the wizarding world. He knew that she had dwindling contact with her adoptive parents but she was positive he hadn't made the connection between her lack of contact with them and her close friendships. The thought had crossed her mind that he would send her away to the wizarding equivalent of a convent if he found out just who with, and how often she had stayed at the Burrow and Grimmauld Place. Mention of the month she spent off with Harry and Ron was thankfully taboo and she had no intention of changing that, he might just kill her if she told him she spent five weeks entirely unsupervised roaming the country and sleeping in a tent and dirty hotel rooms with two sixteen year old boys. So they would argue then they would each sulk for a day, mutter apologises to each other while he commented on her being just like her mother and then the issue would be forgotten for longer and longer periods.

The continued comments about the similarities between Andromeda and her mother had been the cause of the worst fight they had had during the month of August. To begin with they had sounded affectionate, almost like an endearment, but as the arguments over her friends continued they began to sound sorrowful, resigned and were uttered with a power of anger behind them. Andromeda had been so completely confused by that, knowing next to nothing about the mother that was rarely brought up by either Adrian or Aden. After one particularly venomous statement brought on by a letter from Remus, the witch decided she wanted answers.

"Why do you say it like that? '_Just like her mother_,'" she mimicked in an aggressive tone.

"That is none of your business," Mr Pucey had shouted as Adrian called out for her to be quiet. They were all standing in Andromeda's room, Mr Pucey having followed her up here after dinner when she said she was going to reply to the letter, and Adrian following him hoping to prevent the inevitable argument.

"Of course it's my business! You are talking about me, comparing me to a woman I know nothing about and doing it right in front of me! It could be only more my business if you actually screamed it in my face instead on muttering it as you turn your back!"

"This is exactly what I mean! Everything is such a production, everyone is a project, every _man_ is a friend," he shouted back at her, his face turning into an ugly sneer at the end. She was quickly reminded of the fear she had felt of him when they first met but quickly shoved it away.

"I just want to understand. Please," she begged looking back at him before he quickly turned his back on her, causing her to turn to Adrian for an explanation instead. "Please Adrian, I just want to know what I'm doing wrong, why it makes him so angry."

Adrian looked torn, but finally released a massive sigh muttered something under his breath and then walked over to sit on the edge of her bed beside where she had slumped down. "Mother left us Andromeda, left Father and I, left _you_," he emphasised. She turned her confused gaze to the back of the angry man before turning back to Adrian. "After the Dark Lord fell the first time, when everyone thought it was truly over, Mother left us. I never saw her again."

"Why would she do that?"

"Your mother was not built for marriage Andromeda," Mr Pucey answered turning to face his two children sitting on the bed. "She never desired it and enjoyed very little about it. She would have left me long before she did if we had not given you up to the Contract, I always believed she left when she did thinking I would have you back with Adrian and I." Seeing that the young witch still did not understand he sighed and pulled the delicate white chair that sat by her desk over so he could sit before them both. Andromeda watched all this, feeling her brothers hands grasp and hold hers, and was utterly lost. "I do not wish to speak ill of the dead nor to make you think that your mother was not the wonderful woman she most certainly was, she just had no desire to follow the path her family had lain before her. Our marriage was arranged and I knew Cassiopeia felt no love for me. Once she had fulfilled her duty, providing me with two children, she no longer saw the need to respect our marriage."

At that Andromeda's head snapped up, hoping that she had misunderstood what the man had been trying to tell her. It was clear by the look on his face she had not. "She left with a man then?," she eventually asked.

"Yes, though he was not the only one. I saw her only once after that Halloween. We met at her request and she told me she was ill, that she would not live to see the next year and that she hoped the three of us would be happy."

"T-t-that's not at all what I had expected you to say. Why do you think I'm so like her? I know from the photos that we look alike but I would never do that! Never betray my husband or desert my children," she declared with disgust in her voice.

"I know that now Andromeda," he responded reaching out to place his hand over her and Adrian's joined ones. "When we disagree over the issue of your friends, your male friends, it brings up uncomfortable memories for me. I am trying to control my temper and not take it out on you but you must understand that it is not the done thing for a young woman such as yourself to have so much private contact with men."

"I understand that you don't see it as the right thing," she agreed trying to control her temper and succeeding in stopping the almost automatic angry response that their fights had ingrained in her. That was helped along by the sympathy she felt for his situation and her desire to finally make him understand that she wasn't like that. "I can't let you take away my friends or my privacy but I do want you to see that there is nothing but innocent friendship. What can I do to make you see that?"

"Let me read the letters," he answered in a raised voice.

"Father! You aren't even listening," Adrian shouted back. That shocked the other two for it was unusual for Adrian to involve himself in their arguments, and when he did he never raised his voice.

"You know what people will say Adrian! You were young but you remember some of the taint that was left on us after your mother. I do not want any of us, least of all Andromeda to suffer the slurs that will be uttered about her, about our family, if this continues," he angrily retorted pulling his hand back and moving to pace about the room. "There will be questions about her honour, and do not shake your head Andromeda, these things are important! How am I to answer them? To defend my daughter when I know nothing of her relations with these men," he finished in a bellow.

"Is this the middle ages? How completely ridiculous!" Standing up the short witch strode towards the pacing man, poking him in the chest with every word. "Will it stop you acting like a caged animal? Like a barbarian? I'm a virgin! Have only ever kissed one boy, Viktor Krum before you ask," she shouted. As soon as the words were out of her mouth a mammoth blush broke out of her cheeks and she quickly stepped back, falling into a seating position when the back of her knees hit the bed.

Things went quiet after that, Adrian sitting next to her looking incredibly uncomfortable which she understood completely. After about two minutes her father came striding over. Placing his hand under her chin, he tilted her head up, kissed her on the forehead, said goodnight and left the room. She didn't miss the glowing smile on his face while he was leaving though.

That had been about two weeks ago and the situation surrounding her friendships was much less tense now. Seeming to want to give her some sort of reward for her chastity, the night after her embarrassing announcement she was told that the floo in the library had been opened up for her use at any time. So had begun the firecalls between Pucey Manor and Griummauld Place every second night and Andromeda had wasted no time in introducing her brother to her friends still staying at the Order house. Once she had even managed to drag Mr Pucey in to meet them as well and though he didn't stay for long he had given them a warm-ish hello and she was sure she spotted a smile at one point. The changes she saw within her friends were a bitter pill to swallow. For all she was happy and truly glad that they were changing and growing into the men she knew they could be, she had always thought she would be there to experience it with them, to see the subtle differences in them. She had commented after one instance where they had remarked that she seemed so different from the girl she had been only weeks before that the three of them seemed to be making up for lost time, packing in all the growing that they had be unable to do due to the frantic mess that was their lives. Of course they had been mature in some ways, no one could deny that, but not even Ron had ever truly just acted like a teenager. That this month had done all of them a world of good seemed to be the general consensus.

Andromeda had spoken to Ginny through the floo as well, needing some contact with a woman her own age. Several letters had been shared between her and Mrs Zabini but Andromeda knew that her mother's friend would not enjoy the thoughts she needed to vent about the woman's one-time best friend. There Ginny had come in, listening to her as she tried to work through the complex feelings she had surrounding a woman who should have been such a large part of her life but, in reality she had never met. It didn't feel right to ask Adrian or Mr Pucey the questions she had about Cassiopeia and the woman herself was never going to be present to answer the demand for justification for her actions. How someone could desert their family, leave their child was something she couldn't understand and even Ginny could not bring her any closer to an answer. Ginny had suggest, not unkindly that maybe one of the reasons for her anger at Cassiopeia was that she felt some guilt over her lack of contact with the Grangers. Reluctantly she had agreed that was probably true, the two young witches then talking about the letter she had sent telling her parents about the situation and the short response she had received. Andromeda compared it to the parental equivalent of a _Dear John_ letter, but then commented that she knew it had been coming and that this just made the break happen a year earlier. That hadn't helped her receive closure in regards to her mother however, thoughts of the woman had circled and circled in her head, accompanied by a picture of a younger Aden Pucey holding a sobbing three year old Adrian, and eventually she just had to let them go. Andromeda had realised the year before that her thirst for knowledge, her need to know _everything_, had to be tamed in some circumstances and that this was one of them. So she had closed the book on her mother, trying to let the whole topic drift away from her.

As she stood making sure she had everything she would need for returning to Hogwarts in her trunk she reminded herself not to dwell on the few uncomfortable thoughts or experiences they had shared, but to focus on the good and even the few great days they had had. Not a week past they had finally gone to Diagon Alley, just Mr Pucey and herself as Adrian was at training, to get her school things. He insisted on buying her all new robes, a new cauldron, massive amounts of potion supplies and enough books to keep her busy the whole year round. Much to her pleasure he had also taken her to the Pucey Plc. buildings just off Diagon Alley, letting her talk to the researchers and look around for hours until he finally managed to drag her home in time for dinner. All in all she was both happy and sad to be leaving the place she had come to think of as home, which was something she had never thought she could think of it as. Andromeda knew that she would be coming back and that she was expected to write and respond to the letters her father would write to her but it felt odd to know she wouldn't have the routine of breakfast and dinner with the three of them sitting around the table. She would perhaps be feeling more eager to return to school if she knew that she would get to be with her friends. That wasn't that case she had discovered after Headmistress McGonagall had written to her three days before, she still had the letter sitting on her desk crumpled from the many times she and Mr Pucey had read it.

_Dear Miss Pucey,_

_ I am writing to you in reference to the conversation we had earlier in the summer when we discussed your name change and the affect it would have on your return to Hogwarts. As I had feared, you are now seen as an entirely different student and thus will have to be resorted. I have just gained knowledge of this fact this afternoon and am sorry I could not have warned you sooner._

_ I hope this news does not lessen your desire to return for your final year,_

_ Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress._

Andromeda had thought that both Pucey men would be pleased with the prospect of her no longer being a Gryffindor, the first Pucey in the history of their long relationship with the school to be one, but they had both been shocked and disappointed for her. Mr Pucey had assured her that he had not known of the fact, even going so far as to write the Headmistress to see if they could forgo the resorting. Although it hadn't been possible, '_Even pureblood families must follow the school rules Mr Pucey'_, Andromeda had been touched by the gesture and the acceptance of her it implied.

"Come on 'Dromeda, we had to get going," Adrian called knocking on her door.

"I'm coming," she called hearing his footsteps echo down the hallway as she shrunk her trunk and followed him. Both men had taken the day off of work to accompany her to platform 9 3/4, saying it was tradition for your family to see you off even if it was her last year.

"Adrian," she called as she walked into the entranceway from which they were going to apparate to the platform. That had been another of the happy memories she had gathered, Adrian and Mr Pucey both teaching her how to apparate and then her brother taking her for her test at the Ministry. Mr Pucey had been useless, he was an exceptionally intelligent man but was one of those people who could not translate his knowledge into understandable teaching. Adrian had rescued her, teaching her secretly and telling his father flat out when they had been discovered that he just couldn't teach and that he had snuck lessons from Mrs Zabini after owling her for help. "I really wish you wouldn't call me 'Dromeda, I don't call you 'Drain now do I?"

"Mostly because it sounds ridiculous I'd hope," he answered laughing as he struggled to keep Crookshanks from escaping his cage. Mr Pucey was holding Sthenelus and having no trouble at all.

"Are you sure you have everything? If not I can owl it to you of course I just wouldn't want you to be without anything," her father blathered seemingly unable to close his mouth once he had opened it.

"Yes I've got it all. Are you alright?" It was disconcerting to see the man so ruffled.

"Yes, yes. Well shall we leave then? Do you remember the location of the apparation point? It would be better if you side-alonged with me Andromeda," he declared moving towards here. Laughing the witch didn't even respond instead using her new training and appearing on the bustling platform. It was still only a quarter to eleven so nobody was really boarding the train yet and she knew that none of her friends would appear until much, much closer to the departure time.

"See I told you she would be fine," Adrian said to the elder man as they both appeared behind her. She turned and smiled at both of them, it faltering slightly though when she saw the eyes of everyone on them. "What is it?" Seeing the smile that had been gracing his sister's face all day suddenly fall the young wizard quickly snapped to attention looking around for any sign of what had upset her. Mr Pucey was doing the same but in a more controlled fashion, his pureblood mask secure despite his state before they had left the house.

"They're all staring," was the whispered reply.

"It is to be expected Andromeda," the elder man said placing the hand not holding the owl cage onto her shoulder and directing his family away from the apparation point and to a one of the few secluded spots. "Things will quickly die down, other interests with overtake their fickle minds, I am sure of it."

"Yes yes of course," she agreed. "I just hadn't realised before now... I have a new sympathy for Harry anyway," Andromeda finished with a smile.

"Here let me take your trunk 'Dromeda. I'll go and load everything onto the train for you," Adrian offered, taking both her pets along as well.

"Are you sure that is all that is concerning you Andromeda?" Mr Pucey asked as soon as Adrian was out of ear shot.

"Well the sorting has been on my mind, but you know that. I just don't want to disappoint anyone and it seems unavoidable," she admitted. A sympathetic squeeze of her shoulder was the only answer. She appreciated that he wasn't telling her that it would be impossible to disappoint anyone or otherwise placating her. That was one of the things she had come to appreciate most about the man, he never lied, not even seemingly harmless white lies. "Do you think I'll be sorted back into Gryffindor?"

He seemed to consider that thoroughly before answering. "I cannot be sure, but I would say you have equal chance of being sorted back into Gryffindor as you do of being sorted into the other three houses. You are most certainly courageous and brave as Gryffindor's are, exceptionally intelligent and you value that intelligence as those from Ravenclaw do, loyalty and dedication are things you seem to give to almost everyone and you seem to not be afraid of hard work which are traits of a Hufflepuff, you are clearly resourceful, most certainly have a skill for self-preservation and must be a little ambitious and cunning in order to achieve the things you have done meaning you to fit the Slytherin mould."

"That last one is what I'm afraid of," Andromeda muttered trying to ignore how the last explanation was much longer than the others.

"Do not be. Being a Slytherin is nothing to be ashamed of despite the horrors that have come from the house. The traits that define the house, they are mere parts of a person and defining someone by the House they are sorted into is incredibly short sighted Andromeda. House prejudges are not something I put any stake in," he finished with conviction.

"Ah so you will not be disappointed if Andromeda Pucey is a Gryffindor then? We shall see," she teased with a smile.

"There is a first time for everything my daughter," he laughed. "We Puceys have been Snakes, Badgers and Eagles, I would not put it past you to be the first Lion."

"She's already done that Father. I'm much more interested in how many rules the first Pucey Rule-Breaker will manage to obliterate in her last year," Adrian joking, nudging said rule-breaker as he appeared back beside them. "Everything is packed onto the Express in the third compartment from this side, are you going to get on?"

"I suppose I should," she hesitantly replied. "I'll see you both at Christmas then?"

"You just owl me the Hogsmeade days Andromeda and I'll make sure I have some of them off to meet you," her brother assured her. She had tried to keep her reluctance to herself not wanting to make the separation from the Puceys to be more difficult than it had to be, but obviously she hadn't succeeded. Adrian gave her arm a squeeze before leaning forward and placing the customary kiss on her cheek. Both her brother and Mr Pucey had warned after before her initial outings with them that they would not act the same in public as they did at home, her brother in a much more pleasant manner than the elder man. Adrian had explained the night before she had gone to watch him play quidditch that there was a certain way he was expected to act in public i.e. his pureblood mask, and it would embarrass their family if he was seen without it. Andromeda still didn't understand the need for it but had been willing to let it go, not wanting to upset something that seemed so important. Mr Pucey on the other hand had in no uncertain terms informed her before their trip to Diagon Alley that when in public she would act demure, treat him with respect and was to call him father. That last one had caused some problems, resulting in her storming for the room proclaiming she would only return when his face returned to its normal colour. Adrian had once again stepped in, explaining over dinner that evening the motivation behind the address, telling her that it would look incredibly bad for their family if a pureblood daughter addressed her sire by his family name. Once again Andromeda had given in, feeling like it was becoming a trend.

Shaking her head, bringing her back to the present Andromeda saw that Mr Pucey had taken Adrian's space in front of her. Reaching out to grasp her and pull her into an almost-hug as he placed a lingering kiss on her cheek, the witch could see the strain that the wizard was trying so desperately to hide. "You will owl me this evening, as soon as the sorting is finished yes?" Waiting until she nodded her agreement, he released her taking a step back before grabbing her elbow and starting to walk with her to the train. "Please be careful Andromeda, no reckless adventures. I do not think our family could withstand losing you, especially so soon after finding you once again."

"I'll be careful Father," Andromeda answered looking away from the steaming red train and up at the man. Calling him father in public had always seemed a struggle to her, constantly meaning she had to monitor the words coming out of her mouth, but then it seemed the most natural thing in the world.

"I expect two owls a week at the very least," was the only reply she received as she stepped onto the train.

It was the first time since her first year the Andromeda had gotten on the Hogwarts Express by herself, having been surrounded by Weasleys and Harry every year since. The situation wasn't that different than it had been when she was eleven, here she was stepping into a life in which she did not know what to expect. The compartment Adrian had put her things in was still empty and quiet despite the hordes of people gathered on the platform outside. She had spoken to her friends via the floo last night and they had agreed that she would most likely have to wait until after the sorting to see and speak with them. Ron and Ginny would be carrying on their prefect duties carried on from the previous years, with Harry taking over her Gryffindor prefect slot despite not being a girl, so they would all be busy with other things during the train journey. Neville, Luna and her other friends didn't yet know of her new identity, and the Hogwarts Express was definitely not the place to give out that piece of information, so they wouldn't come seek her out. Settling in for a rather long and depressing journey, Andromeda reached into the bag she carried with her and removed one of the Magical Theory books she had been given over the summer.

Time passed quickly and Andromeda became easily lost in her book, only being interrupted by a group of third year Ravenclaws asking if they could join her. The softer noise they made was much easier to block out than the usual ruckus given off by her friends. It wasn't until several hours into their journey that her peace was interrupted, although she scoulded herself for not expecting and preparing for it.

"There you are! You must come and sit with us Andromeda," Blaise sneered as he entered the compartment, "there is no need for you to relegate yourself to the company of junior years."

"Hello to you Blaise, and I am fine here thank you."

"Ah good to see a month at the Manor hasn't ruined any of your spirit," he said sounding much too pleased with himself. "I am looking forward to this evening, aren't you?"

"Don't be an arse Blaise," she muttered quietly so the younger children, who were by now openly staring at them wouldn't hear. They had seen each other several times since he and Malfoy had departed from the Manor, usually when he flooed over to play pick-up with Adrian and she had grown to rather enjoy his company. He had one of the driest senses of humour she had ever encountered and she found that it was something very entertaining. She hadn't forgotten his arrogance however, or how knowing her identity seemed to have made the whole matter into some sort of game for him and therefore had no problem being rude to the boy.

"Oh but you love it," Blaise laughed. "If you're sure I can't convince you?... No well I shall return to my end of the train then. I'm _sure_ I shall be seeing you down my end later anyway," he finished before slamming the door shut. The four Ravenclaws were left staring at the now rather annoyed witch but quickly looked away in fear of the scowl on her face.

After the departure of her annoying visitor Andromeda hadn't been able to lose herself in anything, not her book, the scenery or even conversation with the people sharing the ride with her. Instead her brain kept going over Blaise's statement and where exactly she would end up sitting during the feast. Understandably, it was a rather anxious young Pucey that departed the train at the other end. Seeing Remus walking towards her after he spotted her did nothing to soothe the building tension inside her.

"Andromeda, it's so good to see you," Remus called warmly as he reached down to give her a hug. "I keep forgetting how small you are now, each time I see you it's a shock," he joked.

"How are you Remus?" She asked as he let her go and took command of her trunk and cages, quickly placing them off to the side to be loaded onto the carriages.

"I'm lovely Andromeda, back teaching Defence as you know and Minerva asked me to come down and escort you up to the castle. She didn't want you to have to go in the boats with the first years or withstand the questioning you'd be sure to come under in one of the carriages. I thought we could take a slow walk back up," he explained.

"That sounds perfect," Andromeda muttered as she exhaled in relief. She hadn't been sure what exactly to expect once the journey ended and had been dreading standing outside the doors of the Great Hall as all the first years were sorted, she felt ridiculous enough as it was. Feeling much calmer now she quickly smiled up at Remus as they started the walk to the castle. "So, tell me! What's been happening at Grimmuald? I'm sure now that you've told me your going to be teaching Defence again that you lot have been leaving out all the good bits!"

"No not really," he laughed. "I did want to surprise you with me teaching again though. I'm going to be the Head of Gryffindor as well although I'm not really sure I want the job. Tonks will be coming to fill in for me during the moon and you will never guess who has taken up the Potions position."

"Who? I thought Slughorn might have stayed," she mused.

"Oh no, it is much, much better than that," Remus laughed. "You shall have a new Professor, Professor Shaklebolt in fact."

"Kingsley! I didn't even know he was good a potions!"

"Um he definitely is. He took over making many of the potions the Order used after Albus was killed and he brews my wolfsbane for me every month. The new Headmistress practically had to beg to get him to take on the position, he isn't very keen to be seen as the next 'Dungeon Bat'." They both dissolved into laughter after that, Andromeda forgetting her concerns over the events left in the day and happily chatting with her once-again Professor until they reached the doors to the Great Hall. "Right on time," her companion uttered after checking his watch.

"What's going to happen?" Remus was kind enough to not mention the tremble in the witch's voice.

"My wand will light up, the doors will open and in we go," he answered with a smile. "I'll walk all the way with you and Professor Sprout is the one doing the sorting. Don't worry."

"Do you think I'll be a Gryffindor again Remus? I-I don't know how everyone will take it if I'm not," she stuttered. They both knew that by everyone she meant Harry and Ron.

"Andromeda they won't care. They have said as much to us all," he answered placing a hand on her shoulder. "And in regards to which house you'll go to, well I'm not that sure that any of us would be Gryffindors anymore." Seeing the confusion on the girls face he continued. "The war has changed us all, for the good as well as the bad. Not a single member of the Order would now walk blindly into a conflict and isn't that what they always accuse us Lions of? No, I think if we were all to be placed under the hat again the results would be rather different."

They stood in silence after that, both lost in their thoughts and Andromeda was grateful for it and the reassurance his statement brought her. Maybe her friends would be more understanding than she was giving them credit for, Harry had after all told them that he had almost been a Slytherin himself. She was almost feeling better when the softly called 'It's time' and the opening of the massive doors quickly broke down any progress she had made. The pull from the hand on her shoulder and the continuing _Don't disappoint you're family, don't disappoint you're friends _mantra running through her head were the only things making her heavy feat move. She wasn't frightened, more like intimidated and more than a little embarrassed at having to walk through the Hall with all eyes on her. Looking towards the Gryffindor table she saw Harry, Ron and Ginny smiling brightly at her and that helped her back straighten even more, her feet becoming lighter with each step she took until she was stood before the staff table.

"And our last student to be sorted," Professor McGonagall began, "if you will Professor Sprout," she finished taking her seat once again. It was odd seeing the stern woman sitting in the place that she had only ever seen Dumbledore sit in before.

"Pucey, Andromeda," Professor Sprout called drawing her attention. Wasting no time, she stepped forward and sat down on the stool that looked much, much, smaller than the last time she had sat on it. "I'll just pop the hat on dear, nothing to it," the Professor murmured as she dropped the old wrinkled hat onto her silky black hair.

"_I was wondering when I would finally see you again Miss Pucey_," the voice of the hat joyfully sounded in her head. "_My first decision was difficult, yes, yes, very difficult but this one seems to be even harder,"_ it mused. "_Nothing to say hmmm? Leaving it up to me?? So few do. If you're sure....off we go then. Hmmmm. Well then, let me see. Courage, oh yes that was never in question. Daring, that too but much less than before. You're old house has served you well but has it allowed you to reach for everything you could? The intelligence is still there, the thirst for knowledge but you can control it now. Yes verrry different, curiosity overtaken by cunning and your desire to protect. Hmmm....there's a strength here that wasn't here before, a new understanding and respect of your abilities. A respect for strategy, oh and the desire to thrive! Loyalty as I've never seen before, strong and fierce, loyalty to your old family and new. You'd fit almost anywhere my dear, but see here, this tiredness, the want to be allowed to live the life you've fought for, well that changes things. There aren't many I see who understand the desire to be allowed to live. Yes, hmmmm, yes only one thing to do with you after seeing that,"_ the musing finished, only to finish in a voice everyone could hear.

"Slytherin!"


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

"You'll be along there. Seventh year girls dorm is the third door on the right," Blaise informed Andromeda as they stood before the entrance to both dorm sections in the Slytherin common room. "We have the meeting in half an hour and you will need to be back here for that," he added before walking into the male section.

Andromeda watched him disappear into what she assumed was the seventh year boys room before heading down in the direction he had pointed. Reaching the third door on the right she opened it to find two beds, two trunks, two chairs, one door and zero people inside. Spotting her new Pucey approved trunk at the foot of the bed on the left side of the room she headed towards it. It was just like her first year. All her school jumpers, robes, ties, anything with a house emblem on it were sitting on the chair beside her bed. Before, they had changed from a boring black to the blazing red and gold of her former house. Now though they had all changed into the sleek, sophisticated silver and green of Slytherin. Andromeda picked up one of the ties which had been draped over her open trunk top, smoothing in over in her hands and sitting delicately down on her bed.

She couldn't really believe this had happened to her. An hour ago she had been worried she would be placed in another house, never really thinking it would happen in the corners of her mind and now here she was. In the dungeons. Andromeda had never really thought of herself as a dungeon-y person but she supposed the Sorting Hat would know better than her, it had been doing this since the beginning of Hogwarts. It did give her some solace to know that she wasn't the only one shocked by her new place and it gave her even more to know that at least some people were accepting of it. As soon as the Hat had shouted out it decision her gaze had snapped over to the Gryffindor table landing on Harry and Ron. They both looked shocked, more Ron than Harry really, but it seemed to dawn on them rather quickly that she was just sitting there staring at them. Andromeda hadn't been able to move, everything in her waiting to see just how her boys would react. If they had looked away she couldn't honestly say what she would have done which frightened her a little, she was so dependent on the two wizards. It hadn't been a problem though as they had both smiled, showing the maturity she knew they had gained over the summer, and started clapping loudly for her. Harry had even let out a 'whoop' which was to him what jumping onto the table half naked would be to anyone else. He didn't like to draw attention to himself especially not now when everyone saw him in a god-like light, so she knew just what his reassurance would have cost him.

The feast passed in a blur for the witch, everything seeming too loud and too bright and just too much, and it wasn't until the prefects that were in her year had moved down towards them that she gained any sense of awareness again. Andromeda had taken a seat next to the newly sorted first years- seven boys and three girls- and the prefects were coming to show them the way to their new home away from home. Realising that she only had a vague idea herself of where the Slytherin common room was she decided it best to follow along. She was just starting to rise from her seat when she felt a steadying hand on her elbow belonging to Blaise. He was standing to her left, a smirk on his face and a knowing gleam in his eye and didn't remove his hand even when she was fully standing.

"What do you want Blaise? I need to follow along behind the prefects so if you would please let me go," she said in a tired voice. It had been a long day and she just wanted to lie down and forget most of it had ever happened.

"I have come to show you to the dorm rooms," he informed her, "so you have no need for the prefects. Really 'Dromeda did you think I would leave you with the firsties?"

"I hadn't really thought about you or anyone who would care about such things if I'm honest Blaise," she retorted as he started moving them from the Great Hall. Her voice had slightly more life to it this time.

"I had noticed," he laughed. "Not the only one either. You displeased many with your seating choice Miss Pucey, everyone wanted to introduce themselves to you and discover just who you are."

"Don't be smug Blaise, it isn't attractive." Her face scrunched up in thought as she went over what he had just said. Turning her head up towards him she continued, "They haven't figured it out yet then?"

The wizard shook his head to show that they had not. "It is truly disappointing. I know they aren't Ravenclaws but they don't seem to even have the intelligence of a Hufflepuff. There was much discussion over who you _could _be, several witches were mentioned but none were even close to your former identity. I'm not sure if you should be pleased or insulted by that," he finished with a raised brow.

"Umm. I suppose I'll have to tell them then, though telling one or two should do and they can gossip it around," she mused.

"Please make Draco one of those you personally tell," Blaise pleaded, "and make sure I am right there when you do. I've been waiting a month, with baited breath might I add, to see his reaction."

"Why are you so interested in his reaction? I can tell you right now what it will be," Andromeda declared as her arms flew about in an effort to show her exasperation. In all their conversations since Blaise had left the Manor he had brought up Malfoy and how interested he was in his reactions to Andromeda. The witch had ignored him at first, thinking it just his pleasure at knowing something that the usually all-knowing Malfoy didn't. Over time however she had noticed that he seemed just as interested in her reactions to the news about the blonde haired Death Eater watching her every time he was brought up, which was often whenever Blaise was around. She didn't understand his fascination and that was seriously beginning to grate on her nerves. "He will glare, decry the very notion of me being a pureblood and then go back to ignoring me when not throwing taunts in my direction. Will you please leave this subject where it belongs Blaise, which is in the deep, dark, tormented recesses of your brain."

While the witch had been ranting they had come to a stop in front of a full length portrait. Blaise quickly muttered the password making sure she heard it, before directing her into the common room. It was nothing like the Gryffindor Tower, lacking the warmth and homey feel of the place but wasn't as stark and cold as Harry and Ron had led her to believe after the Polyjuice incident. That was about all her brain had time to register before Blaise was once again directing her towards something, the dorm entrances in this case.

"I do not think that is the way it shall work out Andromeda, but I shall let you see that for yourself," he spoke as they crossed the room. Then they had both gone to their separate dorm rooms and Andromeda was left sitting wondering not for the first time just when her life had gotten so crazy, she was actually worried about offending Blaise Zabini with her opinions of his friend Draco Malfoy. It was all utterly surreal.

It was just dawning of Andromeda to what extent her lack of attention since the sorting was to her detriment. There was of course the meeting but also the fact that beside's hers, there was only one other bed in the room. She didn't know about Slytherin having never had the opportunity to ask before, but in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff all the girls in the same year roomed together. The same went for the boys and it seemed to work rather well for everyone else so she couldn't understand why the situation would be different here. She was curious as to whom her roommate would be and had to resist the urge to do a little snooping, that certainly wouldn't start them off on the right foot. Andromeda was seconds away from getting out one of her new textbooks when she heard loud footsteps outside the door, sounding like quite a few people making their way past. Deciding that it was probably a sign that the meeting was about to begin she stood up and followed on behind the retreating figures in front of her. It wasn't until she was back in the common room which to her shock seemed to contain the whole house, that she realised she still had the new Slytherin tie clutched in her left hand. More girls were coming down the corridor after her forcing her to move further into the room and Andromeda decided that she wasn't going to make the same mistake twice in such a short period of time, so took to examining the situation in the room.

The students seemed to be grouped together by year with the first years dead centre sitting on the two sofas that flanked the roaring fireplace, girls on one and boys the other. Second years were standing behind the first year girls, third years behind the boys. The fourth, fifth and sixth years were further out and milling around together, some of them sitting on other chairs near the portrait entrance while others were gathered around the tables that seemed to be for studying opposite the entrance. The seventh years, or those of them that were already there, were gathering in a huddle off in the darkest corner of the room. Andromeda thought to join them but then the self-preservation instincts that had been drilled into her kicked in and she realised just how stupid it would be to hunker down with Malfoy and the others in a dark corner, so she just stayed where she was. Her focus on the seventh years didn't waver however and she was rather confused by what see saw. There were no more students coming in from either the male or female rooms so she assumed that most, if not everyone was already here and that brought up some questions. It seemed like half the year was missing, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode, the Davis girl who she had never really seen and Theodore Nott, leaving only Blaise, Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Crabbe and Goyle. Despite her confusion, Andromeda couldn't help but be pleased that an answer to the roommate question had been found and Daphne Greengrass was by far her favourite choice for that position. The people who were missing didn't entirely make sense to her though especially when compared with who was left. She knew that Nott had been killed, seemingly by Voldemort after he had failed on a raid, and that Parkinson had been sentenced to Azkaban for her role in the war but she had no idea concerning the other two. If she had been asked to guess Andromeda would have bet good money that neither Crabbe nor Goyle would be back here.

At that moment their huddle split apart drawing the attention of the groups of students dotted throughout the room. The seventh years moved to stand before the fire place while the other students moved to gather round the kids on and around the sofas. Andromeda wasn't sure exactly where she fit or even if she did fit anywhere so she just stayed where she was, which in hindsight hadn't been the best idea considering it put her right in the line of sight of Malfoy and his cronies.

"Alright everyone quiet down," Greengrass started and was echoed by calls from the boys surrounding her when her soft voice didn't do the trick. "Thank you. Okay, for the sack of the first years I'll go over the basic's we cover every year. Now that you have been sorted you have a family in the House. Being a Slytherin isn't always easy and that will be more evident this year than it has been for a long time, so we have House rules that everyone is expected to follow. First, we look out for each other because no one else is going to look do it for us. You do not go against the House," she stated very clearly looking out over everyone gathered there. Her gaze faltered on Andromeda for a moment but she didn't stop or draw any attention to it. "Second, problems are dealt with in house. We don't have the luxury of staff support right now and with Professor Vector as our new Head of House we lack even the support of that position. Finally every first year student will be given an older brother or sister within the house who will look out for them, make sure they don't get lost, miss classes, aren't homesick and anything that they need really. We," she said pointing to herself and the boys surrounding her," are the Slytherin seventh years and you can come to us with anything and we will do everything possible to help." No one else seemed shocked by the speech but Andromeda was deeply confused. She had never heard about anything like this before, this commitment to your House or the buddy system with the younger students. The fact that Daphne had spoken without resentment but just in a clear matter of fact way over the position and opinion of Slytherin had just confused her even more.

"Now onto other business," Blaise said giving Daphne a nudge after everyone had been silent for a few seconds.

"Yes, okay so we have a few things that are a bit more specific to this year to go over now. The positions of Head Boy and Girl have not been allocated this year and we don't have any Prefects in seventh year," Daphne trailed off turning to look at Malfoy before continuing. "So...so that just means that the House Siblings will be more important and that they can bring any problems to any of us in the place of Prefects. Although we would like to deny it Professor Vector clearly has no interest in us as shown by her decision not to attend the meeting tonight, so again issues normally taken to the Head should be brought to us first and we will try and deal with them. We also wanted to remind everyone of the Headmistresses warning about the damaged areas of the grounds. Everywhere in the castle has been repaired but there are still areas that are off limits in the surrounding area and you _must _stay away from them." The stern look she gave everyone after that was rather similar to the Headmistress Andromeda noted and she could only hope it would have the same effect. Daphne turned back to her year mates after that, seemingly asking if they were done, before she snapped her attention back to Andromeda. Stepping forward slightly and looking very uncomfortable the young witch started talking again. "Okay there is just one more thing and then you can all do your own thing. As I'm sure you noticed there was an older student sorted into seventh year after the first years had been finished with. If you'd like to introduce yourself," Daphne suggest to Andromeda. The only thing saving her from Andromeda ire was the fact that she didn't look like she wanted to ask anymore than Andromeda wanted to answer. She had had an idea that this might happen, that they would thrust her into the spotlight and she had decided to use it to end any speculation that might surround her if they continued to be in the dark in regards to her past. With everything she was sure to have to deal with in her NEWTs year people turning her identity into a game like Blaise had done was something she was hoping to avoid if at all possible.

Staying in the same spot she was in but conscious of the stares all turned towards her, Andromeda gave a small smile before introducing herself. "Hello, my name is Andromeda Pucey and as Daphne said I'm a seventh year. I've attended Hogwarts for the past six years but discovered this summer that I had been adopted and was to be reintroduced to my birth family. So although I might not know anything about the House rules, I certainly know Hogwarts itself so please don't hesitate to ask if you have any problems." She finished on a smile just as she had begun but inside the smile was more a smirk. She could see that people were going to take the bait and to her amusement she could see that Blaise had realised it to and did not look pleased. Andromeda kept her attention firmly away from Malfoy, not caring to see his reaction to what she had said.

"So you were in our year? Who were you?" Goyle finally asked after much murmuring between himself and Crabbe. They hadn't been the only ones and Andromeda had been certain that it would have been the group of gossiping sixth years that would have cracked and asked the question. Never the less someone had asked just as she had intended them to.

"Yes I was, am in your year and my name was Hermione Granger." Before she had even finished her first name there had been many sharp intact of breath, the loudest coming from the group gathered near the fire. By the time she was finished everyone was staring at her, some in awe but most in confusion. The masks that these people must learn from the cradle quickly feel into place though and after a minute or so silence had fallen again and most had looked away from her. She could hear whisperings, the most common being 'Hermione Granger a snake!' but she decided to just ignore them.

"Right...right okay well that is everything," Daphne stuttered finally releasing everyone from the meeting. Just as Andromeda thought she was free and would get to return to her room to write to Adrian and her father, a rather lanky first year rushed over to her and stopped dead in her path.

"Hello! You said you were Hermione Granger, is that true?," the boy asked having to look up only slightly considering they were almost the same height. Not for the first time since she had taken off the glamour Andromeda cursed the fact that she was now even shorter than she had been before. She could easily pass for a fourth year.

"Yes it's true," she answered with a laugh.

"You were a Gryffindor then?" he asked waiting until she nodded in response before carrying on. "My whole family have been Gryffindors, do you think they will be angry with me?"

"What's your name?"

"Chris, Chris Wood."

"Oh is Oliver your brother then? I'm almost positive he wouldn't be angry about where you were sorted Chris," she replied in as soothing a voice as she could muster. He seemed to rally at that only giving her a quiet thanks and a small smile before he bounded off. Shaking her head Andromeda rushed back down the corridor to her room before anyone else could catch her. While she had been talking to Chris she had seen several people, Malfoy and Blaise amongst them, orbiting around them seemingly just waiting until she had finished with Chris before they were going to pounce on her. Not that she thought they looked particularly vicious or anything but the conversations they were sure to want to have could most definitely wait until morning.

Reaching her room she wasted no time in heading to the bathroom and preparing for bed. It wasn't until she was in her pyjamas and behind the closed curtains of her bed that she noticed that there were no windows in the room, meaning Sthenelus couldn't come down here and she wouldn't be able to send her letters. It seemed so obvious once she thought of it that of course there would not be windows but she had been so used to the many windows in the tower that it hadn't even crossed her mind. Deciding to think of how to send her letters after she had actually written them, she gathered her quill and parchment and started writing.

_Adrian,_

_ So I'm a Slytherin. Can't say I am particularly pleased but then I must admit it doesn't seem too bad so far. Why didn't you tell me about these house meetings? I've never heard of anything like it before, came as a bit of a shock. Got my own back though and told them all I was Hermione Granger. Blaises face was a treat, wish you'd been here to see it. I miss you already, I'd feel so much better if I was with you or Harry and Ron. Feels so odd to be away from them and you and Aden now too. Hopefully I will see you soon,_

_ Andromeda_

After finishing with her letter to Adrian she wrote a similar but edited one to Mr Pucey. It was still quite early and she had promised both men that she would write to them this evening so she decided it best to head up to the owlery before she went off to sleep. Gathering up her two envelopes she opened her bed curtains only to see Daphne entering the room. Both girls simply stared at one another for a few seconds before Andromeda moved to stand and Daphne walked towards her.

"Hi I suppose I don't need to introduce myself," Daphne laughed as she came to a stop.

"Not really no," Andromeda admitted with a smile. "I hope it doesn't bother you, I understand it's a bit odd."

"No, it's fine just a shock. I like to get to know you, let old issues go if possible, seen as how we are sharing a room and all."

"Sounds good to me," she nodded. Even when she knew her as Hermione, Daphne had never been one of the students who had mocked her for her heritage. "I was just about to head up to the owlery. I promised I would post news of my sorting tonight so," Andromeda trailed off.

"Oh right of course. No windows for owls is the worst thing about living down here. You have a cat right? I've got one as well, Sasha," Daphne said as she moved to sit on her bed.

"Yeah Crookshanks, although I have no idea where he is right now. Do you have anything you need posted?" At the other girls negative answer Andromeda pulled a zip-up jumper from her trunk and pulled in on over her pyjama top and headed out of the room. It hadn't been a conversation for the books but she was pleased with it, hopefully she would be able to have a friendship with Daphne. Walking down the corridor and into the common room she saw that it was thankfully empty and she continued on her course undisturbed. The journey from Gryffindor Tower to the owlery had taken at least ten minutes and that was only if the stairs were behaving, and Andromeda found that it took at least that long to get there from the dungeons. She didn't let her mind wander too much, focusing on exactly the route she took up from the dungeons so she wouldn't get lost on her way back. There wasn't anyone else walking around and although she found it odd for the castle to be so quiet she understood it was normal for the first night back, when everyone just wanted to catch up with their friends.

Upon reaching the owlery she called for Sthenelus and spent a good five minutes giving him attention before she sent him off with both letters telling him not to bother waiting for a reply. As she sent him off, Andromeda caught movement out of the corner of her eye and tensed. Reaching into her waistband and drawing her wand she spun round only to come face to face with Malfoy, who was standing with both hands raised.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?," she spat. Deciding you could never be too careful and reminding herself that this was _Malfoy _she was dealing with, she snapped her wand arm back up from where she had begun to lower it.

"Calm down Miss Pucey, I just came to talk. See," he said as he spun around slowly, "I've not got my wand out. It's in my back pocket. I just want to talk to you." He sounded so sincere that Andromeda wasn't sure what to think. The Malfoy she had been at school with, had known for six years had never spoken to anyone like that. Almost as if he were actually human, possessing human emotions and an awareness of other people's feelings. He still didn't sound particularly nice though.

"What on earth could you want to talk to me about Malfoy? You know who I am now. Mystery solved," she replied with her wand still raised.

"Not quite. You fascinate me Miss Pucey and I intend to know _everything _about you. An actual conversation seemed to be the best way to begin," he replied with a smirk, looking so very sure of himself.

"Are you out of your mind Malfoy?" Andromeda couldn't believe what she had heard, shocked enough that she lowered her wand and took a few steps towards the wizard in front of her. "What kind of game are you playing?"

"No game and no I am not out of my mind, completely serious. I want to know you Miss Pucey, I-"

"Why do you keep calling me that?," Andromeda interrupted before he could say anything else, anything even more ridiculous if that was even possible.

"I'm waiting for your permission to address you by your first name," Malfoy answered in a matter of fact tone, finally dropping his hands completely but still not losing the smirk. His eyes were still as intense as they were his last day at the Manor, still as stormy and still projecting that emotion that she just couldn't get her head around. Despite that she still knew he had an agenda, when did Malfoy not have an agenda?

"My permission? Well you'll be waiting a rather long time then Malfoy," she retorted unable to think of anything else to say to his frank statement.

"That's fine," he replied instantly. They lapsed into silence after that, Malfoy studying her intensely and Andromeda looking anywhere but at his face. Oddly the silence wasn't uncomfortable, it was the kind of quiet that curls around you like the fog, and it was only broken when Malfoy noticed that Andromeda was shivering. "Will you allow me to escort you back to the dorms Miss Pucey? I don't want you to get sick."

"Bu-Mal...No, no I don't want you to _escort _me," she spluttered. "Don't follow me," Andromeda advised sounding every bit the battle hardened witch she was. Without waiting for a reaction she hurried past him and back down to the dungeons, looking over her shoulder several times on the journey to be sure he wasn't behind her. When she had again reached the relative safety of her bed, pulling the curtains tight around her and crawling under her covers, she let out a deep sigh. Malfoy had always had an effect on her, perhaps more than he should have, with his taunts cutting her deeper than she would like to admit. This new attitude of his, which she was sure had to correspond to some kind of scheme was having an equally deep effect on her. She hated things which she didn't understand, and while she could understand his curiosity about her to a certain extent now that he knew who she was she had expected it to be snuffed out. Never had she considered he would corner her as he had done in the owlery and sprout some ludicrous words of wanting to know her. He was up to something, wanted to hurt her or get something out of her. It would be much easier she couldn't help but think, if he did not look at her with those eyes. Eyes that she just couldn't decode. Her last thoughts before she drifted off to sleep were of stormy eyes staring at her and daring her to work out their secrets.


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**

* * *

  
**

Waking up the next morning after a fitful nights sleep Andromeda was shocked to find a pyjama clad Daphne perched on the end of her bed hugging her knees to her chest and looking intently at the deep green bed covers . The other witch was projecting an air of concern and seemed a little unsure, possibly even slightly frightened.

"Daphne?" Andromeda decided to tread softly, ignoring the automatic reprimand for staring at someone you hardly even knew in favour of lightly calling her name in an effort to gain her attention.

"You were screaming," Daphne responded as her eyes flicked between Andromeda's eyes and the blush spreading across her cheeks and down her neck.

"I'm sorry. I must have forgotten the Silencing spell-"

"You were saying things in between the screams," Daphne continued, "calling out for help and for Potter and Weasley."

"I'm sorry," the dark haired witch repeated at a lose for what else to say and embarrassed that her secrets had been in some part exposed to a girl she hardly new. "Can we just forget it? I won't forget again," she assured her room mate moving into a fully sitting position, the covers pooling in her lap.

"What happened to you? I know you won't answer that," Daphne added in a rush, "but I want us to be good friends so I'm here for you when you do decide to talk of it. There were other names you called but you can trust me, I'll tell no one anything that I've heard. We're friends after all," she finished with a shrug and a smile before unfolding herself and heading to the bathroom.

As she got up and ready for the day Andromeda's thoughts were on her new roommate and her embarrassing missed spell. She was almost sure it was the first time she had slipped up and forgotten to silence her bed and she was rather grateful it had happened here rather than at the Manor or Grimmauld Place. At the Order house she had to share her room with Ginny so she most definitely would have been alerted if she had slipped up. That would mean concerned looks, hushed conversations and as much as she loved her surrogate sister, she was never one for keeping secrets so soon enough everyone would find out. And that would mean more concerned looks, not so hushed conversations, probing questions and eyes on her every hour of the day. At the Manor an elf would most certainly have heard and considering the monitoring spells she had discovered in her room, her father most likely too. A house elf she could handle but speaking to Mr Pucey about the torture she'd been put through by his contemporaries and the stomach clenching fear she still felt about it was something she would never do. Something's were better kept private, secret even from Harry and Ron.

Now though a Slytherin witch who she had no ties to knew that she still had nightmares. The kind that make you scream so loud you wake up your roommate but are unable to wake yourself from. Andromeda would have been more concerned if Daphne didn't seem to view them as friends. It was as if the fact of desiring them to be close had made it so for her and if she was like any of the other Slytherins Andromeda had come to know then she would not take kindly to being denied what she wanted. So it was with less embarrassment and a healthy pinch of gratitude that Andromeda talked and gossiped with Daphne as they prepared their bags and started walking towards the Great Hall. A rather positive side effect of her acceptance of the other girls friendship was Daphne's ability to divert both Blaise and Malfoy. When they had exited the girls corridor Blaise had been visible lounging on a chair facing them, smiling when they came into view and inclining his head to the left where Malfoy stood.

"Good morning Miss Pucey," Malfoy called as he stepped closer. "I was hoping you would allow me to escort you to breakfast."

"What the hell is wrong with you Malfoy? Is this some kind of joke? I'm really not in the mood for your foolishness," she retorted smartly feeling utterly exasperated by the wizard. Her reply caused Blaise to laugh outright and Daphne to smother snickers behind her hand.

"Not at all, no foolishness. I am entirely serious," he replied.

Before Andromeda could properly rev up for the telling off she planned to give him Daphne cut in. "Now is not the time Draco. Take my advise for once," she advised as she lead Andromeda out of the common room by an arm around her shoulders.

"What was that about? What advice?" Andromeda fired off her questions as they walked towards the Hall.

"I'll tell you about it later," was the only answer she receive and while that usually wouldn't have been enough to placate the witch, she saw the look Daphne was shooting at her and then across her shoulder. Turning around she saw that the two boys were following closely behind them and so decided to leave the topic for now.

When they reached the Great Hall Andromeda was rather disappointed to find none of her friends at the Gryffindor table, although considering her early appearance that shouldn't have been too much of a surprise. She wasn't allowed to stare at her old home for too long before Daphne dragged her towards the Slytherin table and pushed her down onto a seat.

"What classes are you taking? I recall we had several together last year but not which ones," Daphne asked as she pilled her plate and the four seventh year boys took seats around them.

"Defence, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Arithmancy and Herbology," she answered absentmindedly focusing on her food to avoid staring at the door.

"Oh well you'll have me in Arithmancy, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and Defence. Vince and Greg take Herbology," she informed Andromeda giving the boys mentioned a significant look.

"Yeah," Goyle muttered around a mouthful on her left.

"We'll stick with you," Crabbe agreed from around Daphne.

"That isn't necessary really, than you. I'll have Harry and Ron and Neville," she assured them. Hoping to avoid an argument over her need for supervision, something which she had come accustomed to since meeting the Puceys, she focused on feeding herself and ignoring Blaise and Malfoy who were sitting across from her. She would have missed the approach of Professor Vector if it wasn't for the silence that descended over the group surrounding her. Because of the silence she looked up to seem them all focused on the approaching Professor.

"Seventh years I trust you can be trusted to handout the timetables to your fellow students," she drawled before slapping down the pile of papers she carried and quickly moving off. They all sat in silence for a few seconds, the Slytherins shooting cryptic glances at each other and Andromeda looking over her shoulder at Remus talking to the Gryffindors.

"Right," she called turning back and reaching for the pile. "Six of us and six other years. I'll take the first years, "she decided as she began to separate the piles. "Daphne you could do the second years, they might be intimidated by the boys. The rest of you take your pick," she stated as she moved out from the bench clutching the first year section of the pile.

"She is definitely Granger anyway," she heard Goyle mutter as she moved away, surprisingly not unkindly. It was true though this was the first time she had felt like herself since returning to school. When she thought of the younger students suffering from Vector's inattention she couldn't help but act. All the confusion and insecurities fell away in the face of a genuine need for action, it had always been that way with her. Seeing the Gryffindor first years preening under the attention of Professor Lupin and remembering the reassurance she herself had felt under the gaze of Professor McGonagall she had forgotten all about her own problems. One thing that hadn't changed about her over the summer was her ability to boss people around.

"First years! I have your timetables over here," she called to gain their attention as she approached the end of the table where they were all gathered. She could hear the others echoing her statements at different sections of the table before her mind was solely focused on the many questions being shouted at her from the eleven year olds around her. This at least was something she could contribute to her house Andromeda thought. Her inability to be a prefect hadn't annoyed her until she witnessed Professor Vector's performance and now she was annoyed by her lack of Slytherin knowledge.

"Now remember and stay together," she advised as she sent the students off with directions to their first class, Charms with the Ravenclaw first years. "Ask someone for help if you get lost!"

"That isn't very Slytherin advice," a male voice laughed behind her causing her to spin round.

"Neville! Oh I'm so happy to see you," she screeched as she threw herself at the muscled figure in front of her.

"You to Mione or Andromeda now I guess," Neville said as he stepped back to fully look her over.

"You aren't angry with me then?" Although the question was directed at him, Neville knew that she had meant were Harry and Ron angry.

"Nobodies angry, most are finding it quite funny really. Hermione Granger is now Andromeda Pucey and I thought the war would be the big gossip of the feast." Breathing a sigh of relief the witch smiled at her friend. "Harry and Ron slept in so I was charged with demanding you sit with us Lions for lunch so we can all catch up. They seem pretty desperate to see you."

"I am too and of course I will. Snakes couldn't keep me away," she finished with a smile.

"Well I better go, Muggle Studies," Neville grimaced as he waved and headed to the door.

Feeling much light Andromeda flitted down the table to where Blaise and Daphne were still sitting. As she sat down Daphne handed over her timetable and she smiled in thanks. Luckily she had a free morning or she would most certainly been late. Looking it over Andromeda was pleased to see that she had DADA after lunch and being one of the biggest NEWT classes t was shared between Slytherin and Gryffindor. The same went for Charms and Transfiguration while Herbology, Potions and Arithmancy contained all houses.

"What do you want to do with our free morning? I suggest the common room," Blaise called breaking her attention.

"Not the library?"

"The common room will be empty apart from the three of us, the sixth years have Transfiguration," Daphne explained as they all made their way out of the Hall and started the downward journey. When they reached the common room Daphne was proved right and the trio settled down at one of the tables, opening books and setting parchment and ink out.

"Okay so how do you two know each other? Blaise knew who you were and didn't even try to hide it!"

"I thought we were studying," Andromeda stated without raising her head from where it had become stuck to her Defence text.

"Classes haven't started yet. Answers now, study later," Daphne responded and Andromeda again had to resist the urge to correct her.

"Daphne feels no day is complete without some sort of personal information being shared," Blaise drawled with a long suffering look. His reluctance to answer was the factor that urged her too, having not forgotten his involvement with Malfoy.

"He was at Pucey Manor this summer. I told him, well he eventually guessed after some clues, who I was. We got to know each other a bit while he was staying," she explained ignoring Blaise's disapproving look.

"That makes sense. How long were you with your family during the summer?"

"Since my birthday in July. That was when I found out about the Contract."

"You had no idea before?" It seemed that answering one of Daphne's questions hadn't ended the interrogation like Andromeda had hope but had had the adverse effect.

By the time lunch hour rolled around almost no studying had been done but Andromeda had enjoyed the procrastination despite herself. That wasn't to say that she hadn't spent a good amount of the time she had been listening to Blaise and Daphne wishing for time to speed up so she could see her friends. Now that she was approaching the door to the Hall though she was incredibly reluctant to actually go in. Neville's reassurance that morning had only lasted for so long before her anxiety had beaten it firmly out of her head.

"On you go," Daphne urged pushing her forward. "Use some of that Gryffindor courage I'm sure you still posses." Turning briefly to give her new friend a smile Andromeda did just that and strode into the already teeming Great Hall. Walking over to the Gryffindor table felt so natural to the witch but all the stares on her back were the opposite, making her skin burn and crawl, her wand hand twitching to reach into her sleeve. The eyes in front of her had a different effect oh her, one that made it worth it.

"'Dromeda! Oh finally," Harry called as he jumped up and lunged for her. Ron quickly followed, shouting his on mixed up call of 'Mione' and 'Andromeda' combined and they enjoyed a tight three-way hug. They had become a bit of a routine for them over the summer and it had same effect it had always had then.

"Hi guys. How are you both? How was your first class?" She questioned as they each took an arm and directed her onto the bench between them.

Laughing it was Ron who answered, "We're good, miss you. Really missed you and your wake up calls this morning. Class was class, boring. We really wanna talk about you though. Slytherin?"

"Yeah Slytherin," was her only response as she lowered her gaze to stare at her hands. She was getting to know every inch of them much better than she would have ever though possible before her birthday.

"He didn't mean it bad, Her-_Andromeda."_

"I didn't! It was just a shock, I'd been thinking Ravenclaw but really how could it have been anything buy Slytherin?" Her head shot up at that, first looking at Ron who started to blush under her gaze but wouldn't say anymore, and then at Harry.

"We just mean that we sorta turned you into a Slytherin…or maybe just forced you to use any Slytherin tendencies you had so much that they became this huge part of you," Harry explained as Ron nodded. Andromeda was stumped as to what to say. How very like Harry to take the responsibility for her resort onto his shoulders and how very unlike Ronald to go along with it.

"Don't be silly. Nobody made me a Slytherin, the hat explained-"

"We did though Andromeda," Ron interrupted putting extra emphasis on her name. she wondered how long they would have to do that, how long they would have to put conscious effort into remembering their best friends name. "You always had to look out for us, not in a mothering way either but always coming up with schemes for us here at Hogwarts."

"Planning our strategy along with Ron this summer, looking out for us isn't easy we know and some of the things you had to plan to keep us alive.. Well they were down right Slytherin, sneaky, cunning but definitely brilliant."

"We're just saying we, really just me I guess, understand the houses better now," the red head declared much louder than anything else they had said, drawing the shocked attention of those around them. It seemed to break the bubble that had been surrounding them and laughing they all released the tension that had been mounting between them since the sorting.

"Never thought I'd hear that from you Ron," Ginny stated from her position across from them. "Hey, it's good to finally see you. I miss you up in the dorms."

"Miss you too, all of you. I do not miss the dorms though," Andromeda mumbled with a sideways glance at her gossip-loving ex-roommates. Turning back she looked at Ginny before asking her just how everyone had reacted to finding out about her new identity. Though Neville had told her no one was annoyed by it she wanted to check with Ginny to make sure, knowing that the other girl was the only one likely to give her a straight answer.

"Shocked mostly, no one seemed opposed to it though. Some envy," Ginny replied shooting a look at Lavender. "Nothing to worry about. What happened at your end?"

"Nothing really, went much smoother than I'd expected. They have much bigger worries than me. Malfoy though," Andromeda trailed off regretting mentioning the blonde wizard even before she felt the bodies on either side of her tense.

"Malfoy!" Ron shouted seemingly disbelieving that he hadn't though to raise the matter before now.

"What has he done?" Harry asked over Ron's shout in his deadly calm voice. Knowing Harry and just how passionate he was that voice always made Andromeda want to put him in a full body bind. Good things never came of it.

"Nothing! He hasn't done anything. He told me he wanted to be friends, nothing else," she answered, only editing the truth not lying she assured herself.

"Pfft! Malfoy and you, friends? Off his rocker."

"He's up to something. I don't trust him. You won't trust him either. Stay away from him Hermione," a steely voiced and grim faced Harry added.

Seeing red at both the tone and the words Andromeda locked eyes with her friend. "That sound suspiciously like an order Harry."

"If you want to take it that way," combined with a shrug was her only answer.

"I don't need another father Harry. Who do you think you are to order me to do anything? I can take care of myself," she declared moving out from the bench, grabbing her bag and putting both hands on her hips. "I don't presume to dictate your life to you and I expect the same. And," she started as she turned to walk away, "my name is Andromeda!"

Red in the face the witch stomped her way down the length of the table and continued on out of the Great Hall. She knew it was quite possible she had overreacted, causing a scene in front of nearly the whole school but the idea of Harry thinking he could tell her what not to do was upsetting. He of all people she had thought would understand her concern over losing control of her own life. If it had been Ron who had said it she knew she would have reacted differently but she couldn't bring herself to go back in and apologise. Instead she walked up to the Defence classroom, arriving before everyone else not surprisingly. Knowing the classroom would be empty with it being lunch period Andromeda pushing it open and went it, taking a seat in the middle of the room near the front. Her argument with Harry and all her other worries drifted from thought as the excitement of her first class of the year took over. Taking out the book Daphne and Blaise hadn't given her time to read this morning she got lost in theory behind Shielding spells, not noticing the entering students until a body slide gracefully into the seat beside her.

"Blaise," she greeted without raising her gaze from her book.

"Interesting lunch," he mused as he prepared his own supplies.

"Fascinating. Don't you have anywhere else to sit? Someone else to annoy?"

"Not today. Plus if I leave now, you'll be left to the wolves," he whispered much to close to her ear for comfort. His comment had sparked her interest though, which annoyingly he always seemed to be able to do, and she raised her head to look around. To the right a fuming Ron and a remorseful looking Harry stared at them, both looking like they wanted to pull Blaise from his seat. To the left she spotted a smiling Daphne sitting next to a raging Malfoy who seemed to be silently cursing his dark friend. "Aren't you glad for me now?"

"Shockingly yes. Well until Neville arrives."

"Ha! I won't give into Draco but I'm sure Longbottom would cave under the combined might of Potter and Weasley. Much, much better of with me _cara._"

"Hmm maybe. Right now does seem like a perfect opportunity for you to explain the crazy behaviour of your friend," Andromeda declared turning in hr seat to capture Blaise fully in her gaze. Knowing he was unlikely to tell her without a little incentive she decide to let her Slytherin side out and she let her magic loose. Not to much, just enough that it swirled in the air around her, enough for those closest or those who knew what to look for to feel it. She knew she was a powerful witch, no where near Harry's level of raw power but certainly no slouch either, and displays of power were one thing Slytherins appreciated. Andromeda would know, being one herself and all. It was only seconds before she felt the answering punch of Harry's magic, him having sensed hers despite the gap between them. A few more and then there was Ron's too, more like a caress but still firm and definite. They'd learnt the pleasure, the reassurance that tangling their magics could give them by accident one night after Death Eaters had found them in a Yorkshire bed and breakfast. Having used to many spells, defensive and offensive before they managed to escape, their magic had been leaking out of them by when they had arrived at a safe location. Without effort on any of their parts, their magic had seemed to reach out to the other two serving to calm them all down and remind them all that they were still safe. It wasn't something they were likely to forget and not long after that they had worked out how to do it by actually thinking about it, not just after the heat of battle. Andromeda was hoping that along with loosening Blaise's tongue it would also serve to let her boys know she wasn't angry, that they were fine. The returned calls told her the same so after sending a smile at them she turned all her attention back to Blaise who looked satisfyingly shocked.

"So? Want to tell?"

"Where did you learn to do that? Nobody leaks magic anymore?," he questioned in disbelief.

"I do," was her only response before she repeated her request to know what Malfoy was up to.

"Nice try, really I am impressed Andromeda but this is something I shall enjoy too much to just give up the game."

"Hmft," she puffed as she turned back to face forward. "If he is trying to hurt me or my friends and you don't tell me Blaise, I'll take you as being part of it."

Startled by the obvious seriousness from the witch Blaise was the one turning to face her. "It is nothing violent or in anyway dangerous to you or your friends. I give you me word," he promised with passion. Knowing that a pureblood would not give such a promise lightly Andromeda nodded her understanding. She was saved from further comment by the entrance of Professor Lupin.

"Good Afternoon and Welcome. It is lovely to see so many of you again and to have the honour of teaching you for your NEWT exams at years end. I know there is a lot of tension amongst different houses and certain individuals in the school, more so in your year than any other but I want it known that I demand all prejudices be left at the door. That goes for all of you," Professor Lupin emphasised looking from the Gryffindors to the Slytherins. Nobody missed that his gaze lingered longest of Harry and Malfoy. With a smile he carried on. "I plan to do the same. Now lets get down to it shall we? I want to test the level you are all at in both theory and practice. Today we will do a theory test, yes I know how horrible, while on Wednesday morning we will have the practical test. These tests aren't going to count towards your overall grade they are mainly a tool for me to gauge your progress since I last taught you." With that Professor Lupin raised his wand and a stack of parchment shot from his desk, one landing before each student. "You will have two hours to complete the test, leaving us some time to discuss preparation for Wednesdays class. You can all start now," he finished with his trademark smile before heading to his desk.

Andromeda wasted no time in getting stuck in, ignoring the moaning and groaning coming from almost all the other students in the room. She did spare a glance back towards Harry and Ron, both of them looking up and smiling at her before diving back into the tests. They were all sure the test would be no hardship having been trained in part by their Professor. So for the next two hours Andromeda lost herself in explanations of wand movements, which Shielding spells to use in regards to particular curses, identifications of werewolves and vampires and many other questions. Time passed quickly and in what seemed like no time at all Professor Lupin announced the end of the test and collected in the papers.

"Now," he began leaning back against the front of his desk twirling a hat in his hands, "to the practical. To make it more enjoyable and less like an exam we are going to have a duelling competition. A partnered duelling competition," he finished with a smile. Excited chatter broke out at that and everyone seemed to be partnering up with friends before Professor Lupin let out a soft laugh and held up his hand for silence. "It isn't going to be _that_ much fun. The partners will be picked at random from the hat now so you have time to prepare."

That announcement was meant by silence bar the sound of shuffling feet and so the Professor carried on, explaining that each of their names had been placed in the hat and would be drawn at random. There would be no trading and no complaints. Several pairs were drawn before it began to get interesting.

"Ron Weasley and Vincent Crabbe," Remus announced and Andromeda turned round to see an ill looking Ron staring at the burly Slytherin.

"Daphne Greengrass and Neville Longbottom," was the next pairing and both parties looked rather indifferent at the selection.

Next came Goyle who was paired with Lavender Brown and looked completely disgusted at the possibility of having to spend time with the witch, followed by Harry who was to his obvious relief paired with Seamus. Andromeda however was beginning to get slightly nervous, not that many people being left with whom she could be paired with and that only increased when Blaise was called and paired Parvati.

"Next is Andromeda Pucey and… Draco Malfoy," Remus finished after a long pause and locking eyes with the witch sitting in front of him. She had known just who she would be paired with as soon as he had delayed in calling out the name.

"Of-bloody-course I am," she muttered. Looking over she saw that Malfoy was looking extremely happy with their pairing, shooting her a smile when he saw her looking in his direction. Turning back so as to avoid being drawn in by Malfoy and his unreadable eyes yet again, Andromeda focused on what was being explained.

"-available for prep although I'm sure you can all manage to get together somewhere. Now for the rules. Offensive spells are of course allowed but no Dark magic, this is Defence against the Dark Arts after all, and nothing that would seriously damage your opponent. Points will be deducted for unnecessarily hurting your opponent, lack of team work, if you or your partner are injured and if there is no defence to your strategy. Points will be awarded for successful spells, disabling and disarming your opponents, working well with your partner, a good array of spells and being inventive. We'll do it knockout tournament style and just like an actual tournament you won't be told your opponents until just before the duel is to begin. That's it then, you can all go but I expect to see you all bright and early on Wednesday!"

"Just my bloody luck," she muttered to herself as she packed up her bag forgetting Blaise sitting next to her but begin reminded when she heard his rich chuckle.

"It is hardly as bad as all that Andromeda. I think it'll be fun," he declared before bouncing off to talk with Pavarti. Deciding that she most definitely wasn't in the mood for a conversation with her partner, Andromeda quickly headed out the door sending a smile towards Harry and Ron before continuing on to the library. It was still a few hours till dinner and she had plans to get in at least a little studying before then, hopefully with no distractions.

Clearly her bad mood had been evident while leaving Defence and she was thankfully left only to do her studying, only noticing it was Dinner time when the librarian had reminded her as she passed. Arriving just a little late was perhaps to her advantage however as it allowed her to slip in and sit down near the first year Slytherins without being noticed by her fellow seventh years.

"Hey guys," she greeted them, "how was your first day?" And thus began her dinner conversation, which was thankfully angst free. They seemed rather reluctant to talk to her at first but Chris Wood was chattering away and it seemed the others were willing to follow after he had started. Just as she was about to serve herself some desert when a large owl that she recognised from the Manor landed on her plate. Taking the two letters attached to it's leg and providing it with some of the bread roll sit sitting to her left, she waited until the owl had left until opening the first of her letters.

_Andromeda,_

_A Snake! I can't believe it. Congratulations anyway and now we have another thing in common. Doesn't everyone have House meetings? I never thought to mention it, I'd have thought the other Houses would have them too. Ah good for you, spoiling Blaise's fun serves him right. Are you getting along with your House mates? I'm just taking it for given that Harry and Ron and your other Gryffindor friends were fine with it. _

_Have you found out when the first Hogsmeade weekend is? It seems so quiet now in the Manor without you here. Abe agrees with me, he keeps pestering both father and me demanding we bring you home. He stopped when father threatened to lock him into his own portrait if he didn't stop. Don't be put off by Father's letter, he really misses you he just doesn't know how to say it properly. _

_Tell me if anything isn't okay, alright?_

_Love, Adrian_

Feeling much more cheerful after reading the response from her brother and shockingly soaking up any news from the Manor that she could gleam from the letter, Andromeda decided to wait until she was back in her room to read her letter from Mr Pucey. The first years had become restless wanting to head back to the dungeons and she wanted to walk back with them so they quickly set off, leaving most of the House still eating desert. When they had all safely reached the common room and the younger students were all occupied with chess, exploding snap or just plain gossip, she headed down to her room and flopped out on her bed.

_Dear Andromeda,_

_I was extremely pleased to receive your letter last night with news of your new House. I hope it has not come as too much of a disappointment to you as it has been nothing of the sort for me. My only concern is your wellbeing however and if you are upset or uncomfortable by being in Slytherin I could look into other options if you desire it? Possibly asking your Headmistress for a room outside of the Slytherin Dungeons?_

_Assuming all is reasonably well, how did you find your first day of classes? How does your timetable look - do you have a free afternoon at all? If you do would you consider coming to Hogsmeade for Dinner one evening? Seventh year students are allowed to leave the Castle at evenings and weekends, though I would not want to interrupt your studies._

_Yours, _

_Aden Pucey_

Smiling at the concern she could hear loud and clear through the letter, Andromeda reached down for her bag and quickly wrote responses to both men. To Adrian she wrote nothing but reassurances that she was fine, told him of her chat with Blaise in DADA, that the Hogsmeade weekends hadn't been announced yet and of the upcoming duel's before asking him about his work and training. Her second letter was longer, giving reassurances again before talking of the upcoming duel and the her timetable. She suggested Friday for dinner and hinted that he might bring Adrian as well if he was available before putting both letters into her bag to be sent off later.

Just as Andromeda was finishing changing out of her school uniform and into jeans and a zip-up top Daphne entered their shared room.

"Hey, where did you disappear to after class?"

"Library, I wanted to get some reading done," Andromeda answered.

"Okay. So I got Longbottom for this tournament, we're getting together tomorrow after Dinner," Daphne explained as she lounged onto her bed. "You spoke to Draco yet?"

"No, just about to go and see if I can find him. Will you explain why he is acting so weird to me now?" She hadn't forgotten Daphne's promise of later as they were walking down the corridor this morning and she really hoped that now was 'later' enough. Facing Malfoy without knowing what he was up to did not seem like a sound idea.

"I don't know anything for certain," Daphne began, before stopping to laugh at the scowl that overtook Andromeda's face. "I can guess though. He only calls you Miss Pucey, is being polite which even I can admit is rather unlike Draco and he seems to be jealous of Blaise which, is again unlike Draco."

"So….."

"So…. I think he wants to court you," Daphne stated.

"Your joking? Court me? Court as in silk gloves and chaperons and asking my father for my hand?" Receiving only a nod in response Andromeda stood in the centre of the room, her mouth hanging open and her eyes almost bulging out of her skull with her disbelief. "You must be kidding. Malfoy. Malfoy and _me," _she eventually managed to stutter out.

"Nope not joking, but as I said it is just a guess. Draco has never really dated anyone and we all knew he was just waiting to start the Courting Rituals with someone. That someone just happens to be you," she finished with a smirk.

"You are insane Daphne Greengrass, insane," Andromeda said decisively as she moved towards the door, ignoring the laughter echoing behind her as she left the room and headed into the common room. Shaking her head as she went to remove the suggestions that Daphne's guess had put in there, Andromeda had convinced herself of the utter ridiculousness of the idea by the time she had walked the short corridor. Entering the room she scanned it quickly but didn't see any of the seventh year boys. Never one for waiting, she simply turned and walked down the boys corridor hoping that it was like the Gryffindor dorms where girls could enter the boys but not the other way around. Finding the door that corresponded to her and Daphne's shared room she knocked, waiting until Crabbe came and opened the door before pushing past him and entering the room.

"Hey! Wait, you cant just barge in here," he called as he pushed the door shut behind her and rushed over to stand next to her. The other three occupants of the room had quickly snapped up from their lounging positions when she had entered, both Malfoy and Goyle having to pull on trousers over their boxers.

"Oh please, as if I haven't seen a boy in boxers before," she snorted seeing them darting to cover themselves.

"Come now 'Dromeda, you don't want them getting the wrong idea," Blaise laughed as he snatched her arm and a huffing Andromeda to sit down on his bed. Studying the room she saw that it was much the same as hers, only with two extra beds giving them a lot less floor space.

"I really do not care what idea any of you have of me," she retorted with a smile. "I came here to see him anyway," she said inclining her head in Malfoy's direction. "DA duel practice. Tomorrow after Dinner alright for you?"

"Of course that's perfect," he replied as she stood up and headed towards the door. "Where would you like to practice Miss Pucey?"

"Where are you guy's practicing?," she asked the other boys in the room.

"By the lake," Crabbe and Goyle answered together while Blaise named an abandoned classroom in the Charms corridor.

"Would you mind if we came with you? I could maybe help you with Ron," she added to sweeten the deal. Working with Malfoy wouldn't be nearly as bad if she didn't have to be alone with him, although if his pout and glare at his two friends was anything to go by he didn't agree.

"Sure," Crabbe answered with a smile, seeming rather grateful. As she turned to leave she could hear Malfoy scolding him under his breathe and she didn't even try to stop the smile that broke out across her face.


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**

* * *

  
**

Tuesday started off much better than Monday for the two seventh year Slytherin witches. Not that that was a hard thing to achieve after the disaster that had been their first night sharing a room together. That night though Andromeda remembered her Silencing Charms and Daphne respected her personal space and so remained on her own bed for the duration. It carried on improving still when Andromeda managed to make her way out of the dorms without running into Malfoy who seemed to be becoming her near constant shadow. She also managed to avoid all of the Slytherin boys at breakfast by departing earlier than usual to post the letters she had written in response to Adrian and Mr Pucey. That also had the benefit of making her one of the last to arrive at the Transfiguration classroom, which wasn't something Andromeda would ever have imagined herself seeing as a positive thing. It was though as it meant she got to pick exactly where she sat and hence exactly who she sat beside. Her first choice would have been beside either Harry or Ron so she could catch up with them and also tell Ron about the change to the practice plans he had with Crabbe, but they were both sitting together and surrounded by people. Neville though seemed to have arrived just before her, still having his hands in his bag digging out his parchment, ink and text, and was sitting all by himself.

"Mind if I sit here?" Andromeda asked quietly as she slipped into the room and made a bee line for Neville.

"'Course not," Neville answered with a smile and as always happened when Neville smiled, she felt herself smiling back. "Don't think I've ever seen you arrive this late to class."

"Me either," Andromeda laughed, "but there are just too many people I'm trying to avoid at the moment." While almost everyone else she knew would have pressed for details after a statement like that Neville merely gave her an understanding smile and went back to setting up his tools. That was one of her favourite things about the wizard, his ability to know when to just let things pass. He always seemed to know just when to push for details as well but he was never brash and insensitive about it, treating others feelings just as delicately as he treated his treasured plants.

The class passed quickly, quicker than Andromeda had expected they would when they were so long. Seventh year students only had two classes a day, one before lunch and one after, and they did not have the constant presence of a Professor. Instead the Professor was there to begin the lesson, directing them to exactly what they should be studying before leaving them and returning just before the end of the lesson to check of their progress. Andromeda had not been sure if she would enjoy the structure but found that it was something she did like, giving her time to perfect the spells they were being taught before having to show anyone. Keeping with her decision to avoid Malfoy as much as possible until it was absolutely necessary to be in his company, Andromeda quickly packed up her bag before darting from the classroom and making her way to the Great Hall. Once there she spotted Ginny already sitting at the Gryffindor table and a smile slipped its way onto her face as she made directly for her friend.

"Mind if I sit here," Andromeda asked for the second time that day. It wasn't really a question though and didn't sound like one either.

"Andromeda! Hey, I was hoping you'd sit here for lunch," Ginny said as she made more room for her friend who was already slipping in to sit next to her. "How's your day been so far?"

"Alright thanks. I have to do duelling practice with Malfoy after diner tonight," she explained with a grimace. "That's certainly putting a dampener on it. What about you? Enjoying life as a sixth year?"

"They're warning us about N.E.W.T's already! Can you believe that? They aren't 'til the end of seventh year," Ginny said shaking her head. "If they carry on panicking us about them I'll have gone mental long before then. Maybe Fred and George had the right idea."

They both laughed at that, lapsing into chat about the terrible methods the Professors had used on them both so far so as to scare them into revision. Both Andromeda and Ginny were enjoying each others company so much and had become so engrossed in their conversation that they almost missed the huffing coming from Ron as he and Harry plopped down into the available seats directly across from the two girls.

"I mean it Harry. If Remus makes me do this then I'm dropping Defence," Ron told his friend. This more than the shouting that had come before caught Andromeda's attention.

"You are not dropping anything Ron! Not if you want to be an Auror," she told him fixing him with her sternest gaze. Nobody had yet bothered to tell her that it was considerably less effective given her reduction in size and the softening of the features in general.

"Told you," Harry said with a opened mouth smile showing a bit of chicken pie he had just shovelled into his mouth.

"I am and you can't stop me, neither of you can," Ron retorted with a huff.

"You do realise you sound like a five year old don't you? Just checking," Ginny added with a smirk before starting to eat as well.

"What's the problem Ron? I'm sure we can sort it," Andromeda soothed deciding it was best to just cut out the arguing stage and go straight to the meat of the issue.

"You know what the problem is! Everyone knows! I am paired with Crabbe for this stupid duelling thing which means," he said, putting his head on top of his arms which were folded on the table, "that I have to be alone with him. Me and Crabbe. Alone, tonight both with wands on us. It's a recipe for disaster and I won't do it." Everything after Ron had put his head down came out muffled but Andromeda was positive she had managed to understand it all. She had a lot of experience in decoding angry Ron speak.

"Well if that's all this is about then I've already sorted it for you," she answered with a shrug. It took some effort to keep from smiling when two heads turned and one popped up at her calm statement.

"You're joking? She's joking," Ron stated first to Andromeda and then turning to Harry.

"No I am not joking. I rearranged you and Vincent's practice session so it was at the same time and place as mine. Tonight after diner your pair, Goyle and Lavender and Malfoy and I are all going to practice down by the lake."

"Oh 'Mione! That's perfect, thanks." Harry, Ginny and Andromeda all laughed at the turn about in attitude, now of them even slightly shocked when the previously distraught wizard started piling his plate full and shovelling food into his mouth.

"Glad I could help," she answered smiling. "What about you Harry? Where are you and Seamus practicing?"

"Well we thought we'd just go to Remus's class," Harry said with a shrug. "That way once we are done I can stay and chat to him for a bit."

Nodding at that Andromeda turned her attention back to her own lunch, listening to the conversation going on between the others but not really commenting. She was shocked to here just how excited everyone seemed to be about the challenge, not just the seventh years but according to Ginny the whole school.

"Everyone is dying to see how it'll go. Some fourth year Puffs started the betting last night and they've made a killing so far I hear," Ginny explained. "They tried to convince McGonagall to let Professor Lupin hold the Tournament in the Great Hall after diner tomorrow night but she refused."

"Thank god," Harry muttered and Andromeda couldn't agree more. Sharing a look with Harry across the table the witch was happy to note she wasn't the only one who was uncomfortable with the whole thing. It wasn't to long ago that they had been duelling for real. Duelling in front of just the people in their own year wasn't something she was particularly looking forward to never mind doing it before the whole school.

Lunch passed quickly after that and Andromeda, Harry and Ron made their way down to Potions. She couldn't remember ever feeling as exciting to enter the dungeon classroom as she did now knowing that it was Kingsley who was the Professor and he would no doubt be fair. The seating arrangements did not turn out as well as they had in Transfiguration however and Andromeda ended up sitting next to Blaise once again with Daphne and Malfoy sitting just ahead of them. He seemed to sense that she wasn't in the mood for conversation thankfully and after the initial greeting Blaise turned his attention back to their Professor. Much like Remus had yesterday; Professor Shacklebolt turned his first lesson into a review of just what the remembered from last year and one again the lesson passed quickly.

"Are you heading back to the Dungeons before diner?" Blaise asked after the lesson had ended and Andromeda had already started to move towards the door.

"No, I've got some research I need to do," she replied still walking towards the exit. It was true though, Andromeda intended to head to the library and find as much information as she could on Courting Rituals before she had to face Malfoy that night. She didn't like to walk into anything unprepared and if what Daphne had suggested was correct, then this was something she had to know as much about as possible.

That was easier said than done though. There were very few references to Courting Rituals in any of the texts in the library and each of them contained only the most basic information that she could have deduced for herself. It was an ancient Pureblood tradition, the details known only to Heads of family and their Heirs once they came on age. The outcome was almost always the joining of two powerful families by marriage. Feeling let down by the library which had never once failed her before, Andromeda sat fuming at one of the table near the back of the library. This wasn't something she particularly wanted to bring onto her fathers radar unless she could help it and she wasn't sure that Adrian wouldn't fly off into a panic if she started asking him questions about ancient Pureblood marriage rituals. Andromeda refused to carry on not knowing anything more than the bare facts about it however and so decided to ask Daphne. It was possible, probably even considering her upbringing, that Daphne would know more about the Rituals than was printed in the Hogwarts books.

Decision made, Andromeda quickly grabbed her bag and made for the exit running straight into Crabbe and Goyle.

"Sorry! I wasn't paying attention," she apologised as she stepped back and looked up at the duo.

"No problem," Crabbe answered, "we just came here to see if you are coming for diner." Rather shocked by that Andromeda just nodded dumbly in response. "Cool. We'll walk you, don't want you going on your own."

Still shocked but deciding it best to deal with one problem at a time Andromeda merely nodded again before stepping into the space the two wizards had created between themselves and starting off in the direction of the Great Hall.

"What were you looking for?" Goyle asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Just looking for details about something Daphne mentioned to me yesterday," she answered unsure as to whether she wanted to disclose exactly what she had been looking for. After a small bit of deliberation Andromeda couldn't see a negative to asking the pair if they would tell her anything about it, they were Pureblood Heirs after all, and she couldn't care less if Malfoy knew she knew what he was up to. If it was even what he had planned. "I couldn't find anything about it but maybe you two could help me," she carried on quietly.

"Sure," Crabbe answered.

"Yeah, we'll help you if we know," Goyle agreed. "Don't see how we are gonna know something you don't though."

"It's an old Pureblood thing and I don't know anything about them," Andromeda explained stepping closer to Crabbe on her right to let a third year Ravenclaw slip past them. Instead of letting the boy through between them, Goyle followed Andromeda making room for him to pass on the outside making her look even smaller squeezed between the two large wizards. "The Courting Rituals. Can you tell me anything about them?"

"My dad told me about them last awhile back," Goyle answered and Andromeda could feel Crabbe nodding his agreement beside her. "Not done that much anymore but I think the oldest families still do it. The guy who wants to marry the girl, well he gets his Head of Family to go to the girl's Head of Family and officially ask to court her. The girl's family, well they can't really say no."

"Not unless the guy's have done something really bad to her family, like they have a feud going," Crabbe added helpfully.

"Yeah but 'part from that, they can't say no," Goyle agreed.

"Right, so what exactly is courting? Is it just like dating?" Andromeda was soaking up everything they were saying and had slowed down in hopes of getting as much information as she could out of them before they reached diner.

"Well yeah there is dating but it's more about the magic," Goyle replied returning her gaze. "See once the wizard asks to court the witch then he has to send her all these gifts and stuff to prove that he can look after her and any kids they would have. He gets awhile to do that and then they do the Ritual," he finished with a furrowed brow. "I can't remember what happens at that. Vince?"

"That's when the magic decides, the girls magic."

"What do you mean the magic decides? I don't understand," Andromeda asked turning to face the other boy and stopping walking all together. They were almost there.

"Well the Head of the girl's family and someone from the Ministry do this thing and then the witch's magic either decides that the wizard is worthy or he isn't," Crabbe answered as he stopped as well. "If the magic says he is then they get married but if it says he isn't then they don't and that's the end of it."

"How does the magic do that though? And doesn't the girl get a say at all?"

"'Course she does, it's her magic that picks isn't it?"

"I wouldn't worry about it anyway Andromeda," Goyle added obviously seeing the panic on her face, "nobody really does it anymore."

That seemed to be enough for the two and the started walking once again, stopped after a few paces when they realised Andromeda wasn't in between them.

"Coming? We don't wanna miss diner," Crabbe told her before walking back to stand next to her with a look of concern rather similar to the one on his friends face. Not wanting to worry either of the pair Andromeda started walking along with them, happy of once that the pair were happy with silences as it gave her time to digest everything they had told her.

The whole thing reeked of the injustice she had come to expect from all things Pureblood after her limited reading in the Pucey library and her experience with Purebloods as Hermione Granger. It wasn't just Muggleborns or Half Bloods that they treated unfairly but even the members of their own and other Pureblood families. How utterly ridiculous that someone could approach a family and tell them they planned on grooming their daughter for marriage, leaving them no way in which to refuse the offer. Of course it was all alright though, because in the end it was the girl's _magic _that decided whether or not they would marry. She would definitely have to find out if this ridiculousness was something that Malfoy intended on doing and if he did then she would find a way around it. Mr Pucey and Adrian would help her she was sure, they would not want her to be married off so soon after they had found her again.

While she had been lost in her thoughts her legs had carried her into the Hall with her two escorts and directly to the other seventh years, who were all sitting together near the middle of the Slytherin table. Andromeda sat down with Crabbe and Goyle maintaining their positions on either side of her, with Daphne sat opposite Crabbe, Blaise next to her and the finally Malfoy beside him.

"Where have you three been?" Malfoy asked, unable to keep the shock at seeing that particular trio arrive together off his face. Andromeda had to school her own features, having assumed almost immediately on there appearance that either Malfoy or Blaise had sent the pair to find her.

"Vince and Greg came and met me at the library," she answered as she reached over to get a baked potato to accompany the small portion of stew she had already placed on her plate. Steadily ignoring the chuckle from Blaise and Malfoy's eyes that she could feel burning into her face, Andromeda grabbed the nearest platter of vegetables and began spooning them onto the plates on either side of her as well as her own.

"What are you doing? That's broccoli," Crabbe cried in a disgusted tone.

"We don't eat broccoli," Goyle added from her left.

"Well you do now," she retorted continuing to add the offending item to Crabbe's plate. "I have yet to see either of you eat one vegetable."

"You have only sat with us a couple of times," Goyle muttered.

"Yes and none of those times did either of you have anything healthy," she finished placing the platter back in the centre of the table. "Stop moaning and eat them." With no small amount of huffing but clearly feeling the pressure of her glare the two did just that. "Stop laughing Blaise."

"I do apologise," the dark haired wizard replied before turning his attention to his own meal for a few minutes. "Is everyone ready for practice tonight?"

"I am," Daphne replied, "Longbottom and I are going to be practicing out beside the Greenhouses so I thought I would just walk out with the rest of you."

"Alright that sounds good. That way we will be able to see you in case anything goes wrong," Malfoy nodded.

"I told Ron about the change of plans but I didn't get a chance to tell Lavender," Andromeda stated hoping that Goyle had informed the girl himself. She wasn't someone Andromeda particularly enjoyed spending time with and she couldn't recall ever willingly seeking the girl out. That wasn't something she wanted to start doing now.

"I told her after Transfiguration. She's going to head out with Weasley," Goyle replied around a mouthful. Both Andromeda and Daphne screwed their faces up in disgust and he blushed before apologising.

"Well I'm not really feeling up for desert if I'm about to be darting about the school lawns," Daphne drawled before looking at Andromeda. "Want to head out now?"

"Sure," she agreed quickly and the pair left before anyone else could add themselves to their group. "Thank you," Andromeda said just as they excited the castle."

"Don't mention it. I've noticed that you have been avoiding Draco today and I'm always available to help a friend in need," she laughed. "Another five minutes before you have to spend the whole evening with him is the least I can do, though I think it might have just made matters worse."

"I can handle him," Andromeda retorted. "Be nice to Neville alright? He really is lovely," she added hoping that the other witch would listen. "Oh and call him Neville, not Longbottom, that will only make him nervous."

"If you say so," Daphne replied before branching off towards the Greenhouses with a wave.

Andromeda turned her attention to the lake before her where she could see Lavender and Ron already gathered. Upon reaching them she spent the few minutes before they were joined by the other Slytherins attempting to calm Ron down, which was no easy task. As soon as the others joined them the atmosphere quickly changed, becoming even tenser and charged than it had been with both Andromeda and Lavender in the same place.

"Why don't we spread out? Not too far but we don't want anyone getting hurt by a stray spell," Andromeda suggested having thought about it before. Ignoring the fact that Ron's face darkened by several shades of red at the suggestion, she began walking around the path of the lake sure that Malfoy would follow on behind her.

"This should do," she announced after several minutes of walking had placed them a reasonable distance away from the others who had also separated. "This alright for you Malfoy?"

"Perfect," he answered. "I assume you have a plan Miss Pucey?"

Prickling at the use of her family name once again but deciding to ignore it in favour of actually getting some work done, Andromeda launched into an explanation of her plan. "We obviously have never cooperated together before so this might be rather difficult. I though we could do some basic practice drills to begin with so we can work out each others strengths and weaknesses and how best to combat them. Then I thought we could move onto more complex drills, using first one and then two opponents. Does that sound alright to you?"

"Yes it sounds good," Malfoy replied from his crouched position. He had bent down near the end of her suggestions and was studying the stones that lined the edge of the water. Picking up two that seemed to suit his purposes he stood, walked away from her and set them on the ground apart from each other. Andromeda continued to watch in silence as he walked back to stand next to her before transfiguring first one, and then the other into rudimentary dummies. They were remarkably similar to the ones Professor Snape had conjured the year before for them to use in Defence. "Will they do?"

"Ye…yeah they'll do great," she answered after clearing her throat. Her partner looked at her rather oddly at that but wisely didn't comment. "Okay let's get going then," she declared drawing her wand, stepping forward and muttering the spell to activate the dummies.

It didn't take long for Andromeda to lose herself in the now familiar drills despite the fact she was doing them with Malfoy. After Ron, Harry and herself had returned to the Burrow and announced that they were ready to face Voldemort they had spent a week doing nothing but duelling drills. Remus, Kingsley, Tonks and Moody had worked them constantly to get them into shape and to give them as good a chance of survival as they possibly could. Although it hadn't been under the best of circumstances some part, the geeky knowledge hungry part, of her had loved that week. As much as she was enjoying herself however, Andromeda still knew this was about learning and preparing themselves for class tomorrow so when both her and Malfoy finally flopped down on the cold grass she had comments and observations at the ready.

"That went better than I'd expected," she started after she fully regained her breath. "Probably not surprisingly you are better at offence while I produce stronger shields."

"Most of your curses are stronger than mine also," Malfoy conceded inclining his head towards her. He had stretched his long legs out and was leaning on his arms which were extended out behind him. Andromeda assured herself it was the unexpectedness of his comment and not the way he looked all stretched out like that that had her stuttering over what to say next.

"True but you know more," she finally managed to spit out. "We should be fine on that front as long as you don't slip a Dark spell."

"I won't," he answered. Andromeda couldn't help but turn to look at him again, shocked that he hadn't even attempted to deny that he knew Dark spells. She was positive that he would bristle at the comment, which she would admit had been more of a dig. He just looked right back at her with those eyes she could not understand but which she knew were filled with understanding about _her. _

"Yes well….You favour your right side," she declared looking out at the lake.

Laughing quietly he nodded beside her, Andromeda feeling the movement rather than seeing it. "So I've been told. Many people have tried to beat it out of me but it just seems to be the way I cast."

"Hmmm well it shouldn't be a problem as long as I stay on your left that way you won't be left open to attack."

"Did you not notice how easy that was?"

"How easy what was?" She honestly didn't know what he was referring to

"They way we fit together so easily," he explained. There was a passion in his voice that she hadn't heard before, not even when he was spitting his racist venom at her. "Our magic just opened right up to each other, cooperated as if we had been doing it for years. It isn't normal for two people to be able to read each other like we were after only just an hour or so together."

"I didn't feel anything Malfoy," she sighed. Everything had been going so well and now he just had to ruin it. Those thoughts cut off abruptly when she heard him laughing. "What exactly are you laughing at?" If there was one thing she couldn't stand it was someone mocking her.

"Sorry I suppose you wouldn't feel anything different would you? Not with how connected you are to Potter and Weasley," he said composing himself and replacing his rather beautiful wide smile with a smaller one. Still not his usual smirk though. "You didn't feel anything different?"

"I already said that," Andromeda snapped.

"Doesn't that strike you as odd? That casting with _me _doesn't feel anything different than casting with Potter or Weasley," he emphasised. Thinking about it, it was rather odd. She had come expecting it to feel stilted, her magic to constantly be driving towards her wand instead of relying on her to know when to push it there. Where she cast in tandem with either Harry or Ron or them both she could feel her magic pulsing through her body, feel from her toes down to her finger tips but it did not push in any particular direction. It trusted her to know when to push it to her wand and when to reply on one of her boys. All three of them had thought this was the way it always was until they had been split up and paired with others during battles with Death Eaters. It wasn't until after they had begun leaking magic and had mastered that skill that they thought to ask someone about it. Remus had been shocked when they had explained what they experienced, merely telling them it was unusual and that they should be happy they had each other.

"I suppose it does," she muttered in response still not looking at him.

"It's just more proof," Malfoy muttered and she was positive she wasn't meant to have heard.

"Proof of what exactly Malfoy?"

"Proof that we fit together," he replied with passion in his voice again. Feeling movement beside her she turned to look and saw he was no longer leaning back casually but had sat forward and fully turned his body to face her, inclining it towards her. For the first time Andromeda became aware of just how little space actually separated her from him. "I meant what I said in the Owlery, I intend to know everything about you, and everything I know so far screams that we are perfect for each other. I've known it since I first saw you at Pucey Manor this summer, the feeling just gets stronger every time I see you."

"You are insane," she stated noticing with surprise that she was still rather calm. "There are so many things wrong with what you just said Malfoy but let me point out a rather obvious one. You did not just meet me this summer, you have known me since we were eleven. You have seen me nearly everyday for the past six years. I think you need to stop this foolishness."

"You aren't listening to me," he snarled, "I'm telling you we are meant to be together and you kept sprouting on about technicalities." This, Andromeda thought was much better. Malfoy was finally acting at least slightly Malfoy-ish and she knew how to handle that.

"Just because I now have a prettier face and _purer _blood does not mean we are suddenly meant to be together," she replied, unconsciously leaning backwards to increase the distance between them.

"It isn't your face or your blood, though they are benefits I'd admit," he sneered, "It is you Miss Pucey, that is perfect for me. And I am perfect for you though you refuse to see it."

"You listen to me Malfoy, nothing between us is perfect, nothing at all. And I know exactly what you are up to, the Courting Rituals. Do you actually think that will turn me to your way of thinking? If you do you are worse off than I thought," Andromeda spat. She stood up quickly, not wanting to hear whatever response he had and darted away from him quickly.

The others had left awhile ago so there was no one there to witness her rather undignified scurry away from the crazy wizard and back to the castle. Despite the curious stares she received once she had entered the hallways of the school she still did not slow down, not wanting to give Malfoy a chance to catch up with her before she had reached the relative safety of the girls dormitories.

"I see that went well," Daphne said from her bed as Andromeda stumbled into the room and slumped back against the now closed dorm door. She remained there for several minutes ignoring the curious and possibly even concerned stare of the other witch in favour of regaining her equilibrium. She wasn't entirely sure when things had taken such a drastic turn towards the hysterical, one minute she felt somewhat calm and the next she was angry and frustrated and resisting the temptation to punch Malfoy in the face. Again.

Finally feeling more herself, Andromeda gathered her nightwear before heading into the bathroom to change. Upon coming out she picked Crookshanks up from his resting place on her bed before heading over to Daphne's hugged him to her chest.

"I believe you now," she said in opening. Daphne simply lowered the book she had returned to reading, revealing her own cat curled on her lap and waited for Andromeda to continue. "How can I stop this whole courting thing?"

"You can't," she began before continuing in a rush when she saw the other witches face drop, "_but _you could possibly get your father to talk Draco out of it."

"What do you mean?" Andromeda was all ears now; any help Daphne could give her would be greatly appreciated.

"Well your father can't refuse Draco, there is no feud between your families, without causing a lot of trouble. He could however convince Draco, as Head of the Malfoy family that the Courting Rituals are not the best way to go about getting what he wants. Remember we are Slytherins," Daphne said with her best attempt at a sneer. It lightened the mood and both girls laughed at the imitation before Andromeda asked if she actually thought that would work. "Usually I would say no, but this isn't usual circumstances. For one, you're just getting to know your father and brother so they won't be in any rush for you to marry even if it is a Malfoy. Second Draco is his own family Head and he is young. If Mr Pucey was going to be dealing with Lucius," Daphne tactfully ignored Andromeda's shiver at the name, "then this would be impossible. He isn't though so I think you have a good chance. If you get to your father first that is."

"Well I'm meeting him on Friday for diner. Do you think that's soon enough? Malfoy has classes until then as well so he won't have a chance to leave school," Andromeda mused and the other witch nodded. "Thanks Daphne," she said sincerely before giving the girl a smile and moving to her own bed. Having already sent off the letters she had written to the two Pucey men and if she were honest, not really wanting to discuss this matter through the owl post, Andromeda decided the best course of action was to get a good nights sleep in order to be prepared for whatever Malfoy would throw at her the next day.


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing. All characters belong to J.K Rowling**

"Alright, alright settle down everyone," Professor Lupin called for the second time as the excited seventh years continued to chatter around Andromeda. She felt like an island floating along in a sea of voices while she ever so patiently waited for everyone to listen to their Professor. It took another try but finally everyone did as asked.

"As you can all see the room is set up differently today. I'd like you all to go and take a seat next to your partner, and yes I know it's a tight fit with all the Houses in here but please don't complain," Professor Lupin finished with a smile before stepping back from the gathering of students and waiting for them to do as asked. Unlike the usual classroom set up all the tables had been removed, the chairs having been placed against the walls of the room in single file and a duelling area having been sectioned off in the centre of the room.

"Come on 'Dromeda, we want to get good seats," Daphne squeaked in her excited voice before tugging on Andromeda's sleeve and leading her over to four available seats.

Ever since they had woken this morning, Daphne had been extremely excited to get to class. Andromeda had thought at first it was because she was keen to actually take place in the duels but Blaise had helpfully informed her at breakfast that it was more due to the fact she would be able to watch everyone else.

"The whole school is talking about it and our Daphne here is going to see it first hand," he had explained with a smirk before leaning in closer to whisper in Andromeda's ear. "I also think she might have more than a little bit of a crush on your dear Potter and she has never actually seen him in action. She has been waiting for this day for years." Daphne had heard despite the quiet tone Blaise had adopted and had been quick to dispel any inklings that Andromeda might have had that Blaise had been being serious. She should have known better anyway, it seemed the wizard wasn't capable of any mature thought, turning everything into a game to which only he knew the rules.

"Do you see Neville or Draco?" Daphne asked as soon as they had both sat in the seats she had led them to. Shaking her head Andromeda continued to look for the wizards, Malfoy mainly if she were honest. The idea of him sneaking up on her wasn't an appealing one. As Professor Lupin had said it was rather packed in the Defence classroom what with both the Slytherin/Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw classes in attendance. "Ah there they are!"

Following Daphne's out stretched finger Andromeda spotted Neville approaching, having to push his way through a still standing group of Hufflepuffs to do so, and just behind him was Malfoy.

"Great," she muttered sarcastically receiving an elbow in the side from Daphne in response. Andromeda did however manage to produce a genuine smile when Neville got close enough to greet them.

"Everyone take a seat now! We don't have time to waste," the Professor shouted. It wasn't often he actually shouted, so everyone took notice and scurried to find their partners. Thankfully Malfoy had sat next to her while Remus had been speaking, therefore allowing her to avoid greeting him or making any conversation before he was distracted by Terry Boot who sat on his other side. Daphne and Neville were deep in conversation of her left, heads bent together and Andromeda had to smile at the fact that it was the first time Daphne had been quiet the whole morning. Andromeda knew that it was just putting off the inevitable and that it was probably to their disadvantage that they weren't using this time to strategise but she still couldn't bring herself to get the attention of the wizard.

"Okay then, I'm glad to see you all made it. As you can all see the pairs from the opposite class have also been picked at random so no complaints," Remus joked as he moved to stand in the centre of the duelling area. Unlike the platform that had been used in the duelling club the school had held in previous years, he had gone for something similar to what Harry had thought of for the DA. A large square of foam mats covered the floor with a single marker in the centre and then two markers at each end. Andromeda could feel the fluttering of shielding spells surrounding the outside of the square. "So I've already gone over the rules with everyone but let's go over them again just so we are all clear. No Dark Arts, no unnecessary damage to your appointment. Your strategy must include offence and defence - just using one or the other isn't going to get you a win. The duels are going to be five minutes long, that is if you don't manage to take out your opponents before then," he said with a Sirius-esk smirk. Andromeda looked about the hall until she spotted Harry and saw he was just as happy as she was so see this playful side of Remus. It didn't get to come out too often. "While others are duelling I don't want the rest of you to be slacking off, that will get you automatic disqualification. You should be paying attention, watching and learning, you never know who you'll be up against next." Turning back towards the blackboard Remus muttered an incantation too quiet for her to hear before the tournament play order appeared. Each name was obscured bar the first set which had cleared with the end of the incantation. "First up we have Mr Zabini and Miss Patil against Mr Corner and Miss Jones."

The other three houses started cheering at the announcement and those involved stepped forward. Feeling rather sorry for Blaise and his lack of support Andromeda started clapping and even shouting her support, receiving a genuine smile in return.

"Zabini and Parvati have this one no bother," Andromeda heard Neville say from his position next to Daphne.

"I agree, Blaise can get the drop on Corner before he has a chance," Daphne reasoned.

"Too right he can," Malfoy added from beside her, Daphne and him both sitting forward to smile at each other.

"I would put my money on Michael and Megan," Andromeda stated just as the other two sat back. They both snorted, Malfoy rather more delicately than Daphne, but Neville actually asked why she thought that. "Parvati isn't a dueller, no skill in offence or defence. Blaise might be good but I don't think he will know enough about her to realise that he actually has to carry her. On the other hand both Megan and Michael are decent at defence so they just need to wait them out."

Nobody made any comment after Andromeda had finished explaining her reasoning and for that she was rather pleased. The duel had already begun, both sets of pairs walking outwards from the centre towards the marks on the mat. Blaise and Parvati ended up furthest away from where she was sitting close to the entrance of the classroom, while Michael and Megan were closer but ended up facing away from her when they turned to begin casting. Blaise opened the duel casting a simple but effect jinx that Michael managed to deflect without too much effort. While that was going on Megan had gone straight on the attack casting a _Stupefy_ at Parvati that she _just _managed to dodge. Blaise was distracted by the stumbling of his partner and so he was almost caught by the _Tarantallegra _that was sent his way. The duel continued on in much the same fashion, Blaise landing a _Locomotor Mortis_ on Megan that was quickly countered by Michael straight after he cast a strong _Protego. _As soon as she was free from the curse Megan managed to hit Parvati and her wand came flying. They both then turned on Blaise placing him in a body bind with little effort.

"Mr Corner and Miss Jones are the clear winners," the Professor announced, stepping onto the duelling mats and countering any remaining curses and spells.

"Told you," Andromeda said smugly and Neville laughed. Neither of the Slytherins on her sides joined in however, Malfoy sitting with his jaw clenched and Daphne with her mouth hanging slightly open. "Close your mouth Daphne."

"I can't believe it," the witch muttered shaking her head, "I was sure Blaise would win."

"You should have come to the DA in fifth year," Neville replied but before anyone could reply Professor Lupin quietened the room again to announce the next duel, Goyle and Lavender against Zachariaus Smith and Lisa Turpin. "This one will be close," Neville decided after the two pairs had taken to the duelling area.

"No Goyle and Lavender will win this one," Malfoy nodded ignoring Daphne's disbelieving snort as he said it. "Goyle is better than you give him credit for Daphne."

"I agree, Greg and Lavender will take it," Andromeda agreed. She made the mistake of turning to see Malfoy's reaction to that and found herself meeting his stare head on. Not wanting to be the first to look away yet again Andromeda decided to stare back just as intently as he was staring at her. That was another mistake she found, as she was drawn into those eyes that confused her so much. There was something in them that she had never seen before when anyone had looked at her, not her adoptive parents, Harry or Ron or any of the Weasleys. As much as she wanted to deny it, it was something that she wanted to understand, to find out about and to know the way Malfoy insisted he wanted to know her. Shaking her head Andromeda turned away from the wizard, staring at her feet instead. No matter how pretty his eyes - and the rest of him- Malfoy was still Malfoy. Rude, nasty, prejudiced and a Death Eater. Andromeda could acknowledge the hypocrisy of that list but it wasn't something she particularly wanted to deal with right now.

"You were right," Daphne said nudging Andromeda in the ribs for the second time since class had started. Looking up to see what exactly she had been right about Andromeda saw that Goyle and Lavender were smiling at each other while Zach Smith was trying to help a clearly disorientated Lisa to her feet.

"Oh well done Goyle," she called clapping her hands and smiling at the wizard when he turned to look at her. He looked like he was going to come over and speak with them but Lavender quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him away to where they were sitting.

"Okay then, well done Mr Goyle and Miss Brown that one was over rather quickly," Professor Lupin commented before flicking his wand at the board once again. "Next up, Mr Malfoy and Miss Pucey against Mr Boot and Mr Goldstein."

Letting out a loud breath Andromeda stood and strode into the duelling area, hearing Malfoy trailing behind her and the cheers coming from both her new Slytherin friends and her older Gryffindor ones.

"Alright I know that Boot is good all round and that was over a year ago so I'm sure he has only gotten better," she stated spinning round to face Malfoy. "Goldstein I'm not sure about. You?"

"I agree with you about Boot and I know that Goldstein is the weaker of the pair though I could not tell you whether he had any particular vulnerability we could exploit." Malfoy added his assessment, sticking to the business like tone that Andromeda had used. "I suggest we go on the attack, don't give them time to settle into it as that's when Boot is most comfortable." Nodding her agreement Andromeda turned once again and found that their opponents had already situated themselves at the middle marks.

"Remember the rules please," Professor Lupin muttered before levelling his wand between them and beginning the duel. Pivoting on her toes Andromeda spared a quick glance at Malfoy to ensure that they were going at roughly the same pace before continuing on towards her mark. Reaching it she spun round to face her opponents, drawing her wand from its wrist holster and mentally listing the spells she had in her arsenal. It took a few seconds after she had turned before Boot and Goldstein had also arrived at their marks and drawn their wands. As soon as they had Andromeda darted forward and towards the centre, knowing that Malfoy would be doing the same on her right.

Not wanting to leave herself open and thinking on what Malfoy had said about catching them off guard by acting quickly, Andromeda fired off an _Expelliarmus _at Goldstein before putting a shield up to protect her from any spells either might fire off before she reached Malfoy. He had cast a _Stupefy _at Boot just a second before she fired her spell at Goldstein and while Malfoys missed its target, hers didn't. By the time she was standing shoulder to shoulder with her partner Goldstein's wand was sailing through the air towards her extended left hand and the wizard himself was lying sprawled at the edge of the mat where the force of her spell had sent him. Andromeda said a silent thanks that the magically barriers she had sensed earlier were strong enough to stop a person as well as stray magic. Next Malfoy cast a Jelly legs jinx at Boot which was poorly aimed and he avoided easily, while Andromeda cast another shield over them. While avoiding the jinx Boot cast a _Stupefy _in Malfoy's direction which would have landed if not for her protection charm. Putting all his attention into the _Stupefy _had left Boot exposed and knowing he was protected, Malfoy cast an _Expelliarmus _which landed and another wand came sailing through the air.

"That was quick," Malfoy said with a smile as he snatched the wand out of the air utilising his seeker reflexes and presented it to Andromeda with a flick of his wrist.

"Yeah it was," she replied grabbing it and walking towards the other two wizards to return them. Professor Lupin had already released Terry from the bind and Anthony had pulled himself to his feet before the duel had even ended. Both accepted their wands with only a small amount of grumbling at the loss.

"Mr Malfoy and Miss Pucey take the win," Professor Lupin announced smiling at Andromeda before turning to the board and announcing the next to participate.

Paying no attention at all Andromeda returned to her seat, accepting congratulations as she went, her mind somewhere else. Despite being brief, the duel had had an effect of the witch. She had known she would find it uncomfortable attacking her fellow students even with only minor spells but she hadn't considered how slipping back into that warrior mentality, even only for a moment or two would affect her. It was not a nice feeling and while Malfoy had seemed to enjoy their win it had seemed tainted to her some how, the whole duelling process did. In real life one didn't turn their back or wait patiently for the enemy to draw their wand.

"It's just a game," a voice muttered from her side. Turning to face it she saw that it was Malfoy.

"How did you know what I was thinking about?"

"I was thinking the same," he answered before looking out on the people duelling, Ron and Crabbe against Padma and Hannah she saw. "Not everything is as serious as War and Death Andromeda. Though I know how hard it is to shift back into everyday life after that," he added with a sigh. "You've missed a few."

"Who?" She asked happy to move away from the serious topic and grasping his olive branch with both hands.

"More than a few really but out of the ones that would interest you Potter and Finnigan won against Finch-Fletchey and his partner. Daphne and Longbottom lost against Bones and McMillian. Weasel..ley and Crabbe seem to be doing rather well against these two," he remarked.

"Yeah they do, don't they. Ron always works best with an audience," Andromeda joked deciding to ignore the weasel comment seen as Malfoy had at least tried to correct himself.

"I see you two are getting along well," Blaise drawled as he dropped into the seat Daphne had previously been in. Andromeda felt rather bad about missing the girls duel and hoped she wouldn't be offended.

Looking away from Malfoy she turned to Blaise, the smile on her face half pleasure at seeing him and half amusement at the scowl on Malfoy's face when his friend had interrupted. "I'm sorry about your duel Blaise," Andromeda said sincerely, "I think you still did rather well though."

"If you say so 'Drom, can't say I am too pleased at having lost," he replied but there was no heat behind his words and Andromeda found it hard to believe he really cared. She did care about the ridiculous shortening of her name however and was quick to tell him so. "Andromeda is much too long, it needs to be shorted to something and I refuse to think dropping one 'A' is sufficient."

"You sound like Harry and Ron," she retorted knowing the indignant face and the spluttering laughter she would get in response. "Now be quiet please, Rem-Professor Lupin is trying to get everyone's attention."

"That's the first round finished with, only eight pairs left," Professor Lupin explained. "That didn't take as long as I had thought it would but I've decided to keep the duels to just five minutes for this round. Same rules apply and to those already knocked out _pay attention_. While some of you put up a good fight," he said eyes scanning the gathered students, "others didn't and could stand to learn a few things from your class mates." There was much mumbling and muttering at that but he just shrugged and carried on, flicking his wand at the board again to reveal those who were next. "Okay so next we have Mr Potter and Mr Finnigan against Mr Goyle and Miss Brown."

"Potter and Finnigan," Blaise and Malfoy said at the exact same time just as Andromeda said "Harry and Seamus" which had them all quietly laughing. "No contest here then," Blaise drawled, "I have seen Potter duel often enough that I don't need to watch this. So do tell me your strategy while we wait."

"We don't really have one," Andromeda answered with a shrug not taking her eyes away from the just beginning duel and therefore missing the raised eyebrow from the dark haired wizard.

"You don't have a strategy? Didn't have one when you were working together in the first round?"

"Did you put him up to this?" Hearing the disbelieve in his voice Andromeda was sure Malfoy had groomed Blaise for this conversation in a bid to reinforce his opinions.

"No I did not," her partner replied and shocked by the fact that he actually sounded as if he was being honest, Andromeda took her eyes away from the fight in front of her and looked at him. He held her gaze for a few seconds and she nodded before turning away, deciding that he was telling the truth.

"Interesting," Blaise said. He only smiled at Andromeda when she turned to glare at him.

"You two are hopeless," she declared throwing herself back against her seat. "And I missed the end!"

"Potter won," Malfoy drawled and she huffed in response. They were silent for a few minutes until Professor Lupin again took to the floor and announced Andromeda and Malfoy were on next duelling against Susan Bones and Ernie McMillian.

There second round went similarly to the first, with Andromeda firing off an effective attack at the start and the following through with shielding and low level jinx's and spell's afterwards. It was clear the pair hadn't watched Andromeda and Malfoy's first duel and no one was particularly surprised when Andromeda managed to knock Susan out with a stunner, having already taken Ernie out in the opening volley. The main difference this time was that Malfoy was hit by a body bind before Andromeda could knock Bones out. He had moved out of the range of the _Protego_she had cast and didn't move quickly enough to protect himself. Though she could have freed him before she attacked, Andromeda decided to leave him on the floor for his stupidity. She felt bad about it after the duel was finished however and even blushed when she did release him. He brought out the worst in her she was sure.

The other two duels in the round went by just as quickly, first Ron and Crabbe winning against Wayne Hopkins and Stephen Cornfoot –who Andromeda would admit she was glad not to have been drawn against seen as how she knew absolutely nothing about them- and then Fay Dunbar and Dean Thomas knocking out Michael Corner and Megan Jones. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws all had a lot to say about the unfairness of an all Gryffindor/Slytherin final four but quickly quietened when it was pointed out they had lost fair and square.

Dean and Fay were drawn against Harry and Seamus first and Andromeda was already squirming in her seat at the prospect of having to duel against Ron. Everything in her body screamed against it while her brain argued that it was not serious, only a game like Malfoy had said and that it was for school. If anything could usually convince the witch to act it was pointing out its educational value, it didn't seem to be having any effect this time though. Lost in her dread of her own match, Andromeda missed Harry's entirely and didn't even hear Professor Lupin call for her and Malfoy to come forward until Malfoy grabbed her arm and dragged her from her chair.

"Come on Miss Pucey," he said letting her go but not before pulling her arm sharply so she was drawn in close. "I'll do Weasley, you don't need to send anything at him just you handle Crabbe."

She knew that he had said that to make her feel better but if anything it had the opposite effect. Knowing that she was being ridiculous Andromeda gave herself a literal shake before stepping up to the middle across from Ron. If the sweat on his brow and the concerned look on his face were anything to go by he wasn't doing to well either. Sending him a small smile just as the wand was lowered between them, Andromeda turned and started walking towards her mark not bothering to check she was in sync with Malfoy this time. Spinning round she saw that Ron and Crabbe had done so at exactly the same moment and they were both using the tactic she and Malfoy had used previously, heading in towards the centre, but that Ron was several feet in front of Crabbe. It was the perfect opportunity to catch him off guard but she couldn't take it, walking sideways until she met Malfoy and casting a _Protego_ in front of them instead. Malfoy fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it didn't miss the opportunity and cast a _Furnunculus_which Ron just managed to deflect.

Deciding to take Malfoy at his word and focus on Crabbe Andromeda send a Jelly Legs straight towards him before firing off two _Expelliarmus's, _one to the left of Crabbe and another to the right. Moving to the right to avoid the Jinx Crabbe was hit by the following spell and was knocked flying, rebounding off the barriers and landing in a heap on the floor. As soon as he had been dealt with and she had his wand firmly in hand Andromeda returned her attention to Ron and Malfoy and found Ron under the influence of a spell she didn't know that seemed to have the effect of the Jelly legs but on his wand arm and Malfoy jumping around seemingly having been hit by the _Rictusempra _charm. Unwilling to sent a spell at Ron, and equally unwilling to release Malfoy so he could do just that, she stood in the middle of the duelling area not having moved since meeting Malfoy. She could hear Malfoy calling to her, could hear the mutterings of her watching classmates but it was all muffled and held no sway over her.

Watching Ron struggle to find the counter to the jinx did though, bringing back memories of watching him struggle for control under much harsher curses. They were now over a minute into the duel, with Crabbe still sprawled on the floor where he had landed, Ron struggling with his arm and unable to cast but Malfoy had managed to gain control again and was advancing on their opposition. Andromeda felt her magic flare, pushing her to act and though she tried to ignore it was no use. The instinct to protect her brother, her _best friend_ was so ingrained that she couldn't resist, couldn't watch a threat approach him and allow it.

"_Stupefy," _Andromeda thought harshly, her wand pointed at Malfoy. He was slightly in front of her, between her and Ron, and despite being cast silently the spell was strong. The red light soared from her wand striking him in his left side and sending him spinning off away from her. Starting in the direction of Ron she quickly cast a _Finite, _ending the shaking of his arm.

"Thanks," Ron said as he pulled her into a fierce Weasley-hug."That wasn't a good idea," he added.

"No," she replied with a quivering laugh, "not a good idea at all." She was more than a little disturbed to note that her entire body was shivering, her heart beating almost out of her chest.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked from behind them. Andromeda ignored it, only burrowing closer to the body she was clinging to. There were more voices asking the same question but she continued to ignore them, instead focusing on getting her raging emotions back under control.

"Let's get out of here," Ron whispered close to her ear waiting for her to nod before moving off, her face still pressed against his chest though her body moved to the side to make it easier for him to direct them.

"Where's Harry?" she asked. She didn't want him duelling anyone, didn't want any of them to have to play this game anymore.

"Right behind you," Harry replied in a strained voice. "You should carry her Ron." Usually the mere thought of being carried through the school like some damsel in distress would have had her screaming her refusal at the top of her lungs, today it sounded perfect. To have someone she trusted take care of her that way would be a blessing. If either of her boys were shocked by her acceptance as Ron stooped and lifted her with an arm behind her back and the other under her knees, they didn't comment.

"Where are we going?"

"Just to Remus' office," Harry answered and then they were moving.

"I don't know what Remus was thinking," Ron muttered as he paced back and forth in front of the sofa Harry and Andromeda were sitting on. "He should know- Remus of all people should know- that we wouldn't want to be duelling each other. Not now, not ever!"

They had been in the room for awhile now, Andromeda wasn't sure exactly how long, and as she had calmed down and come back to herself Ron had only gotten more and more angry. Harry had been suspiciously quiet, his hand rubbing up and down her back in an irregular rhythm.

"I overreacted. I'm to blame for this Ronald not Professor Lupin," she stated.

"No you didn't! I felt the same," he shouted. "Do you think I could have just stood and watched if Crabbe sent a curse at you? This isn't a game."

"No it isn't," Harry agreed breaking his silence. Both Andromeda and Ron turned to look at him, his face even paler than usual. "At least not to us."

Recognising that this was one of those times when they all needed the reassurance, Andromeda quietly let her magic loose reaching out to the two wizards. As always Harry's magic hit her hard and fast with Ron's following a mere second later and they all gave soft smiles at the welcome feeling of home and friendship, love and safety.

"Do you think Malfoy is alright?" Andromeda asked. He had been on her mind since it had calmed down, the spell she'd hit him with had been rather strong and came from close range.

"He was up when we left," Harry said. "He stared after you the whole way."

"He seems to have a thing about staring," she muttered in reply. Before anything else could be said a soft knock sounded at the door, Remus and Professor McGonagall entering before any of them could give permission.

"How are you all?" Professor McGonagall asked, her cat-like eyes pinning them each in turn.

"We're fine," they answered in unison. Even the Headmistress smiled at that. "I'm sorry I ruined the competition Remus," Andromeda added.

"Don't be silly," he quickly answered. Which was probably just as well if one went by the scowls on Ron and Harry's faces. "I should have thought more carefully about the Tournament. It was meant to bring everyone together, promote inter-house relations. I hadn't considered the effect it would have on those forced to fight in the war."

"Still, I apologise. Is Malfoy alright?"

"He is fine, rather concerned about your welfare Andromeda."

"As we all are," Professor McGonagall added. "Concerned for each of you. This is not the first time, nor I am sure will it be the last, but we in the Order would once again like to assure you we are here for you all. The consequences of war should not be underestimated."

"I think we are learning that," Harry said quietly after the silence between them had leaned towards uncomfortable.

"We can help you, we want to help. Myself, Minerva, Kingsley, Tonks, your parents Ron, we all want to help you. But we can't if you refuse to discuss your experiences with us," Remus said softly. Seeing that both Harry and Ron were ready to jump in with the usual refusal he continued, "Don't answer right now. There is no time limit on this; anyone of us will be willing to talk to you at anytime."

"Thank you," Andromeda said as she stood. Sharing a look with her friends, the each nodded at the two Professors before moving to exit the room. Leaning against the wall outside of the office, Andromeda turned to look at the two wizards standing in front of her. They both looked as exhausted as she felt. "Let's just call it a day okay? I know we need to talk about this," she added passionately, "but can we wait until at least tomorrow to do it?"

"You sound like me," Ron laughed, "and I agree. I just want to sleep until tomorrow, can't even face dinner."

"Now that's saying something. We'll see you in the morning alright?" Harry said, stepping forward to give her a rare hug that muffled her reply.

The trip to the Slytherin common room went quickly, her mind focused on her surroundings and her approaching bed rather than the shambles that had been her day. The thought that she should probably contact Adrian and her father to let them know of the days events passed though her mind but was quickly pushed out as she entered the portrait hole and saw the seventh years all gathered around the fire, Daphne and Blaise seated on one sofa while Crabbe and Goyle had the other. Malfoy painted an intimidating picture as he stood, hands clasped behind his back, pacing just as Ron had done.

"Thank Merlin you're alright," Daphne exclaimed. The witch had been the first to spot her and had jumped up from the sofa, approaching Andromeda at a speed as close to a run as Daphne's pureblood manners would allow. "You had us worried," she chastised as she reached Andromeda and placed a hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry any of you. Are you alright? I am so very sorry," Andromeda said sincerely, looking up into the stormy eyes that seemed to be haunting her. All the boys had followed quickly after Daphne, Malfoy in the lead.

"I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about," he answered softly. Andromeda stood frozen as he reached out a pale hand and used it to push one side of her hair back behind the ear it had escaped from. "That stupid werewolf," he muttered as his hand fell back against his side.

"Draco," Daphne scowled. It was too late though, the spell had been broken and Andromeda felt like a fool. For a moment there she had forgotten who she was dealing with, had forgotten that this was Draco Malfoy who could follow a temper touch and smouldering look with a hateful comment.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight," she called as she turned and walked away. Not fast enough that she didn't hear the whisper-shouted comments that erupted in her wake.

"What were you thinking? You were doing so well!" Daphne cried.

"Really Draco, that was more than tactless," Blaise added.

"I didn't mean it that way," Malfoy responded hotly.

"We know that," Goyle interrupted, "but she doesn't."


End file.
